Good girls are bad girls
by Princess Vegetita Saiyan
Summary: Un colegio de niñas bien, una escuela militar, amor, decepción, alegrías, trampas, hormonas, escuela y un sin fin de problemas empiezan cuando ciertas niñas deciden hacer una apuesta y aparentar lo que no son. VxB, GxM y muchas parejas mas
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigas, aquí estoy de vuelta y una vez más con un nuevo fic el cual espero con todo mi kokoro que les guste. A todos los que me han pedido que actualice Gaijin ¡quiero decirles que ya estoy en eso! Y con respecto a mis otros fics en cuanto llegue la inspiración prometo actualizar. ¡Los extrañe mucho mi gente!

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen.**

 **Good Girls Are Bad Girls**

 **Capitulo Uno: Presentacion**

Con bastante fuerza y coraje aventó su bolsa de viaje contra su pequeña cama individual, después con su pie derecho dio una gran patada a su maleta de viaje lo cual se arrepintió a los diez segundos y no fue por el dolor de pie que tendría en unas horas si no por su increíble maquillaje y perfumes que llevaba adentro.

Haciendo berrinche se aventó boca abajo contra su diminuta cama, se cubrió su cara con ambas de sus manos y comenzó a gritar sacando su coraje contra sus "dis que amigas", la estúpida prensa, sus padres, su abuela quien sugirió el peor de los castigos y sobre todo con ella misma.

-Si piensas gritar procura hacerlo en silencio, estoy tratando de estudiar-le decía una voz femenina.

¿Desde cuando estaba ahí? Estaba tan ocupada es su miseria que no había notado que se encontraba acompañada, probablemente por su compañera de cuarto.

Su compañera la miraba cruzada de brazos esperando algo, quizá una disculpa que obviamente no tendría. Una vez que se cansó de esperar sus merecidas disculpas decidió que esa compañera suya era toda una rebelde, será mejor terminar esto de una vez por todas.-Mi nombre es Milk, ¿cuál es el tuyo?-se presentó estirando su mano esperando que su compañera la tomara.

-Soy Bulma Briefs-le dijo Bulma chocando su mano, lo cual no fue muy bien visto por Milk...esperaba algo más de una Briefs.

Una vez que se presentaron Bulma abrió sus maletas para terminar de desempacar.

Milk de reojo miraba la ropa de Bulma...nada mal, pantalones de diseñador, vestidos elegantes y provocativos, blusas coloridas, todo de muy buen gusto y un poco vulgar para su gusto.

-Puedes acomodar tu ropa en ese ropero, la mitad te pertenece-le decía Milk abriendo el ropero de madera de color café claro equivalente a una pared entera mostrándole su ropa bien doblada y colgada, sus zapatos, zapatillas, Tennis, sandalias bien acomodadas, entre otras pertenencias.

Bulma asintió sin voltearla a verla.- ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan feliz en un lugar como este?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-le contesto mirando a su alrededor. La habitación era de un tamaño aceptable, tenía dos camas, un ropero, una linda ventana, un pequeño baño de aseo personal, dos escritorios, un buro con una lámpara para cada una y un librero para sus cosas personales.

Bulma no entendía como no podía ver todo lo malo en un lugar como este-estamos en un internado, parecemos carceleras, estamos vigiladas y rodeadas de puras mujeres y lo peor de todo ¡no hay chicos!

-En primer lugar es el mejor internado, tenemos las mejores profesoras, nuestras canchas son las mejores, incluso tenemos un Gym, los auras son grandes, tenemos hermosos jardines, solo vienen puras niñas bien. Bulma créeme estamos en el cielo.

-Si claro-decía con sarcasmo- ¿ahora dime cuantos años llevas aquí?

-Este es mi último año y planeo graduarme con las mejores notas.

-¿Quieres decir que has estado encerrada aquí los 4 años? Ahora entiendo porque no encuentras la diferencia-le decía Bulma sonriéndole con pena. -Claramente no has visto el mundo exterior.

-¿Y tú porque estás aquí? Una niña rica y sabelotodo ¿qué hace aquí?-le preguntaba enojada como se atrevía esa recién llegada a burlarse de ella. Si bien era reconocida como el mejor internado, la mejor escuela, una escuela prestigiosa e importante también era reconocida como un reformatorio para niñas problemas o niñas un poquito descarriladas.-Así que por tu horrible cara y el berrinche de hace unos minutos me atrevo a decir que estas aquí por un castigo o me equivoco? ¿Que hizo la niña rica de papi para merecer tan horrible castigo?-le preguntaba Milk con burla.

-Nada que te incumba, te podrías asustar-le decía Bulma guiñándole un ojo.-Porque no me cuentas de quien más me tengo que cuidar, ¿qué clase de chicas recatadas ahí aquí?

-Pues aquí hay de todo un poco, primero está 18, es una perra cuídate de ella, después esta Launch quien es la compañera de 18 es una chica un poco zafada y loca, Maron una chica tonta, dicen las malas lenguas que es una zorra, esta Mai la compañera de Maron es una chica pesada y engreída, hmm la odiosa de Princessa conocida aquí como la Princesa Serpiente ella es la reina de las engreídas, una chica creída, presumida y altanera, tiene de compañera una chica rockera y obesa no recuerdo ni me importa su nombre. Cuídate de las profesoras no todas son geniales especialmente la directora Urenai Baba es muy lista para su propio bien, en fin aquí hay de todo. Mi consejo es que te aprendas bien el reglamento, que jamás te atrapen caminando por las instalaciones después de las 10, que prepares tu propia comida, la de la cafetería no es tan buena, jamás faltes a una clase de Té y de etiqueta, también procura siempre cerrar con llave nuestra habitación, que jamás te vean tu celular afuera y dentro de una clase la maestra Fasha te lo quita y créeme jamás te lo regresara.

Bulma la miraba incrédula este lugar era peor de lo que ya se imaginaba.

Milk agarro sus llaves y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo a Bulma que estaría en la piscina con las chicas que hasta hace unos minutos había hablaba mal de ellas, que cuando terminara de desempacar era libre de acompañarlas.

Después de casi una hora de desempacar se decidió por ir a la piscina estaba muy pálida y un poco de sol le haría bien, con un short de mezclilla, un top, unas sandalias coloridas, una bolsa con todo lo necesario para tomar sol y unos lentes de sol que le cubrían gran parte de su cara salió sin saber en dónde exactamente quedaba la piscina.

-Se los juro chicas Bulma Briefs es mi nueva compañera de cuarto-les decía a sus amigas 18, Launch y Maron.

-¿Que hace esa aquí?-preguntaba Mai agregándose a la conversación.

-No me lo dijo-le contestaba Milk tomándole a su Limonada.

-Probablemente le estorbaba a sus padres-decía Zangya otra que se agregaba a la conversación.

-Escuche que hace anos hicieron lo mismo con su hermana mayor, la mandaron a estudiar quien sabe dónde-decía la chica obesa que Milk después de estudiar hay por cuatro años no se había molestada en aprenderse su nombre, el cual era Suno y no era gorda mucho menos obesa, estaba más rellenita que todas, además de comer mucho y a cada rato y de llevar siempre una bolsa de frituras en su mochila, además su cara redonda no ayudaba mucho, pero para alguien deportista y esbelta como Milk era suficiente para llamar gorda.

-Quizá hizo algo tan malo y vergonzoso que de vergüenza la tuvieron que mandar aqui-decia Maron.

-Cierra la boca zorra esa fuiste tú-le decía 18 con burla lo que hizo que las demás se rieran con ella.

Maron les volteo los ojos y después de pensarlo por tres segundos se dio cuenta que era verdad esa fue ella, después de una risita coqueta recordando los viejos tiempos volvió sus ojos a ver su revista de chicos.

-No todas estamos aquí por hacer algo malo, muchas de nosotras, la mayoría somos niñas bien excepto por Arale que usa gorras de rapera y es una nerd-les decía Milk apuntando a la chica.

-Pues a diferencia de ustedes yo sí sé qué hace esa mimada aqui-decia 18 mientras se pintaba las unas de sus pies. Todas las chicas la miraban atentas esperando a que soltara el chisme fresco del mes.

Después de varios minutos de espera, esperando que 18 terminara de pintar todas sus unas creyeron que después de eso les daría el chisme, lo cual no hizo.

-¿Y qué hizo?-le preguntaba Milk impaciente.

-¿Qué? No les diré-les decía 18 soplando sus unas recién pintadas.

-Eres una perra 18-le decía Maron.

-Solo por no ser una chismosa como ustedes, ¿además que les importa?

Bulma finalmente después de varios minutos perdida las encontró o más bien reconoció a Milk y supuso que esas serían sus amigas-¿De qué hablan chicas?-les pregunto tratando de hacer conversación y unirse a ellas. De todas las que estaban en la área de la piscina ellas parecían las más normales...no podía estar más equivocada.

-Hablaban de ti, de la razón por la que estás aquí-les decía una chica.

-¡Cállate Princesa Serpiente!-le gritaba Milk, de verdad que esa chica sacaba lo peor de ella.- Eres una entrometida.

Bulma las miraba molesta con sus brazos cruzados. -Así, ¿que hablaban de mí?

-No, hablábamos de la razón de por qué estas aquí, no de ti-decía Maron, cielos que chica tan tonta pensaba mirando a Bulma.

-Te presento a mis amigas, 18, Launch, Maron y a esas otras Mai, Zangya y la Princessa Serpiente-le decía Milk apuntando a cada chica cuando decía su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Princesa, idiota-le reclamaba la tal Princesa.

-Como veras aquí todas somos amigas o por lo menos conocidas así que dinos ¿porque estás aquí niña rica?-le preguntaba Mai.

-No tengo porque decirles nada-se negaba Bulma.

-¿Bien se los dices tú o se los digo yo?-la amenazaba 18 quien era la única que sabía por qué estaba encerrada ahí.

Bulma la miraba fulminándola con la mirada, después de pensarlo decidió que sería mejor decirles ella, ya que no había otra salida.-Me encontraron fumando un simple cigarrito en una de las canchas de mi ex escuela, los malditos reporteros se enteraron e hicieron un circo, mi abuela decidió que esta escuela era la mejor para educarme como toda una señorita, mi padre no estaba muy de acuerdo, no estaba haciendo nada malo pero mi alegre madre decidió que quizá si era bueno estar aquí, rodeada de señoritas y alejada de malas companias-decia Bulma molesta.

-Eso no es lo que yo me entere-decía 18 sonriendo-si estabas fumando y no era un simple cigarrito era algo más como un churro de marihuana, acaparaste toda la prensa, saliste en todas las revistas de chismes, no entiendo como esta bola de chismosas no se enteraron-decía burlándose.

-Ellos mienten son capaz de todo por ganar unos cuantos zenis-se defendía Bulma.

-Si tú lo dices-decía Princessa con sarcasmo en su voz.

-¿Y ustedes porque están aquí?-les preguntaba Bulma, si la hicieron hablar ahora les tocaría a ellas. Todas se miraban entre ellas era cuestión de segundos para que se echaran de cabeza unas a las otras.

-Maron está aquí por zorra-decia18 mirándola con asco-se acostó con uno de sus profesores para que la pasaran de grado, después de eso ninguna escuela la acepta y cuentan las malas lenguas que esta aquí por pura lastima.

Maron la miraba con odio y que se había acostada con uno de sus maestros él era guapo, joven y muy atento con ella, que de malo tenía eso finalmente ella es una mujer y el un hombre los dos son sexys, ella no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse en cambio 18.-Asi pues 18 esta aquí porque su padre está en la cárcel, dicen que era un doctor muy prestigioso que trabajaba para los narcos y como no tiene ni perro que le ladre...esta aquí encerrada.

-Pues Maron no era la única zorra, dicen que Mai está aquí porque la encontraron fajándose con su novio en la casa de sus padres, ellos por miedo de que su única hija saliera embarazada la mandaron aquí, para alejarla de su novio y ensenarle algo de valores y sobre todo para que se le quitara lo golfa-decía Launch.

-Por lo menos e tenido novios no como la santurrona de Milk quien lleva encerrada aquí toda su vida, me sorprende si es que sabe cómo son los chicos, su padre Ox se casó con otra mujer una más joven que él y a ella le estorbaba Milk así que se desasieron de ella enviándola aqui-decia Mai con falsa pena.

-Launch está aquí por ladrona, dicen que era una rebelde, inconsciente, una niña con malas juntas, una chica que hacia Bulling, que siempre se la pasaba buscando pelea, que no salía de la comisaria, detrás de esa cara bonita hay una psicópata escondida-decía con burla Zangya.

-Con que esas tenemos Zangya, de que te espantas si tu estas aquí por ser una lesvigay, tu madre te encontró besándote con una "amiga", todas sabemos de tus malas mañas así que no te creas tan inocente-le decía Princesa.

-¡Pues por lo menos no estamos aquí por ser una niña buena y aburrida, que escucha música del siglo pasado como Bethoven, que juega a la casita y él te, que vamos a clases de Ballet, y sabemos tocar el piano, una chica que se cree el centro de la tierra, que todas están por debajo de ella, una mojigata reprimida que jamás la han besado! -le gritaba lo último Launch.

Una vez que todos los trapitos salieron al sol las chicas se separaron marchándose cada quien por su lado.

Caminaba por los desnudos pasillos de color verde, mismos pasillos, mismas puertas todo igual en el lado D donde quedaban los dormitorios, por lo menos iba a compartir su cuarto con un solo compañero y no con 30 como en su antigua escuela.

-Habitación F3C3- murmuraba en cada puerta por la que pasaba. -Justo la última de la orilla que suerte-decía sin ánimo. Quizá debería tocar así haría saber a su compañero que había llegado o entraba sin anunciarse finalmente era su también era su habitación ¿no?

Antes de que se alcanzara a decidir la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un muchacho probablemente de su misma edad pero mucho más alto que el...que raro.

-Hola mi nombre es Goku- lo saludaba con una mano y la otra detrás de su cabeza.

-Krillin-lo saludaba presentándose estrechando su mano, así que ese era su nuevo compañero, ¡qué bien! lucia amigable, por lo menos tuvo suerte y no le toco con un futuro soldado engreído.

-Eres nuevo verdad no recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí-le decía mientras se hacía aun lado y lo dejaba entrar.

-Si soy nuevo-decía entrando a su habitación y sentándose en su dura cama-que colchón tan duro-comentaba.

-¿Y porque estas aquí? ¿Qué hiciste? No tienes cara de un malandro-le decía el tal Goku examinándolo.

-Soy el menor de 5 hermanos, mis padres fallecieron poco después que nací y desde entonces e estado en más de 6 internados este es mi último...espero.

-Lo siento...creo-decía Goku sin saber que decir. -Estas en el mejor Colegio Militar, muy severo, disciplinado, forman los mejores militares, un plantel modelo educativo, filosófico, teórico y practico, apoyado con una arquitectura tecnológica en un ambiente laboral de calidad y competitividad de donde saldrán los futuros Generales, aquellos que se convertirán en los altos mandos de la Defensa Nacional, así como mandos de pequeñas y grandes unidades-tomo un respiro y dijo-por lo menos eso dicen.

Krillin lo miraba anotado-Ok-le dijo-algún tip o algo que quieras regalarme.

-En realidad sí. Jamás, jamás desobedezcas una orden, nunca digas no, siempre respeta a tus superiores, cuídate de Vegeta y siempre llega temprano a la hora del almuerzo y cena. Hablando de comida ya medio hambre iré a la Cafetería te quedas en tu habitación...ah procura acomodarte del otro lado de donde pusistes tus cosas ese lado es el de tu compañero-una vez dicho todo salió dejando a un Krillin pensativo.

Ahora tendría que esperar a que llegue su verdadero compañero de cuarto. En los 20 minutos que estuvo en su habitación entraron y salieron por lo menos tres tipos, quizás se habían confundido de habitación o buscaban a su compañero. Estaba terminado de desempacar cuando escucho gritos fuera de su habitación, parecía que una pelea estaba por empezar.

-¡Estoy seguro que tú lo tienes pedazo de basura!-gritaba un molesto chico, apretando más el cuello de un pobre imbécil que por lo que se miraba se había metido con la persona equivocada.

-Lo juro, Broly yo no lo tengo-decía el tipo que tenían arrinconado contra la pared.

-Déjalo Broly! ¡Ya te dijo que él no tiene nada!-le gritaba Goku el chico que acababa de conocer hace unos minutos.

-No te metas Kakarotto!-le gritaba el chico empujándolo con la mano que tenía libre.

Goku callo sentado al piso mirando con coraje a Broly, se levantó listo para darle un golpe en la cara cuando sintió que alguien lo detuvo agarrándolo por detrás, una mano en su barriga y la otra en su cuello inmovilizándolo. -¡Suéltame 17, suéltame ahora!-le gritaba una vez que vio quien lo tenía atrapado.

-Cálmate Kakarotto deja que ellos arreglen su problema solos-le decía su hermano mayor Raditz quien se encontraba cuidando el pasillo.

Vegeta se encontraba haciendo su serie de 1,000 lagartijas diarias cuando no pudo terminarlas de a causa de tanta bulla que se escuchaba, enojado salió de su habitación solo para ver la horrible cara de la sabandija de Mancha o cómo diablos se llamaba y la del insecto de Broly.- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-preguntaba autoritario.

-No te metas Vegeta, no te incumbe-le decía Broly mirándolo con odio.

-Me incumbe si vas a manchar mi pared de la sangre de este imbécil-le decía separándolos de una vez por todas.

-No estamos en horario de clases, no eres mi superior-le reprochaba Broly mientras Yamcha trataba de respirar normalmente alejándose lo más lejos de Broly.

-¡Oficial! ¡Oficial!-gritaba en un susurro Raditz corriendo hacia su habitación lo cual todos imitaron.

-Esto no se va a quedar asi-decia Broly antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Efectivamente al que casi asfixian era su compañero-¿quieres agua o algo?-le ofrecía Krillin aventándole su botella de agua a su compañero.

Después de acabarse toda la agua de su botella de un litro por fin hablo-Broly es un maniático, casi me mata. Por cierto soy Yamcha.

-Soy Krillin. ¿Qué le quitaste que casi te ganas la muerte?-lo miraba sospechoso.

-No le quite nada. Te lo juro. Solo porque estoy aquí por ser un ladrón no significa que valla robando lo que se me ponga enfrente-decía acostándose en su dura cama.

Krillin se puso pálido por un segundo a lo que Yamcha siguió hablando.-Soy huérfano no tengo padres, desde niño e crecido en orfanatos, cansado me escapaba no había orfanato del que no pudiera escaparme, la última vez que me escape era aún un niño tendría entre doce o trece, me crie en la calle rodeado de gente como yo, la única manera de tener algo era robando. Era conocido entre la policía no podían atraparme claro hasta que robamos un Oxxo, me traicionaron y termine en la comisaria, Era estar aquí o en una correccional de menores, como vez tontamente escogí aquí.

Y pensaba que su vida había sido cruel.-Ahora entiendo, todo por tu mala fama.

Yamcha asentía un si con su cabeza-Broly es un psicópata un drogadicto, todos lo sabemos pero mágicamente siempre sale limpio en los exámenes. Es hijo de un Militar Ingeniero Industrial, Químico, Eléctrico y Mecánico, así que imagino que él tiene algo que ver. El imbécil de 17 el que tenía a Goku agarrando es su amigo, es hijo de un pesado o más bien expesado porque ahora está en la cárcel, el que cuidaba era Raditz hermano de Goku, un bufón, idiota, que lleva tres años reprobando el mismo año, los dos son hijos de un militar enfermero y ahora sargento. También esta Ten un Cholo de barrio, esta aquí por pandillero, no sé en donde estaba hoy pero me las pagara por no estar apoyándome. Y el tarado de Vegeta es el que nos separó lo cual no sé porque lo hizo, el me odia, en nuestro superior soldado primero, estudiado en las mejores escuelas privadas militares, además de se ser hijo de un General de División, es un maldito, antipático, sarcástico y presumido. Tiene una rivalidad estúpida con Goku además de ser compañeros de cuarto y creo que son primos lejanos o algo así, mientras uno estudiaba en las mejores escuelas privadas el otro estudiaba en las más baratas y de gobierno.

-Gracias por el dato los tomare a todos encuenta-decia Krillin rascándose su cabeza calva.

-Tu júntate conmigo nosotros somos los buenos-le decía Yamcha al cerrar sus ojos para tomar un ganado descanso.

Krillin miraba el techo de color blanco, le esperaba un largo año escolar, afortunadamente era el último.

Ambas escuelas quedaban a cada orilla de la pequeña Isla del Sur, ambas escuelas reconocidas y famosas, un Colegio solo para chicas y una Academia Militar para chicos.

Ambos sexos con problemas y falta de valores, con muchas ganas de aventura y con problemas que solucionar solo Kami sabe que les espera a ambas escuelas.

¿Y qué les pareció? Déjenme saber su opinión, se aceptan críticas, consejos y sugerencias. Besos y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2: Divercion?

**Good Girls Are Bad Girls**

 **Capitulo Dos: Diversion?**

-Problemas adolecestes-decia la profesora al tiempo que lo escribía en el largo pizarrón blanco.-Los padres y sus hijos adolescentes a menudo no piensan igual. Se convierte en un problema cuando el padre siente que hay una falta de control y una incapacidad de disciplinar a la niña. Un adolecente puede involucrarse en comportamientos de alto riesgo como abuso del alcohol, o sufrir trastorno por déficit, de atención con hiperactividad a trastornos bipolar. Tener arrebatos de enojo, ser egoístas, un desorden alimenticio o falta de control en sus impulsos. Entregar su cuerpo y tener sexo con diversas personas, las drogas y un sin fin de otros problemas-decía la profesora Annin mirando a cada chica.-Su asignación, diez problemas adolecentes detallados y bien elaborados, nada menos de 2,500 palabras, en una hoja escrita por un lápiz, no quiero nada escrito por computadora o reprobaran-decía con voz firme antes de empezar a recoger sus cosas y abandonar la clase.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa profesora? ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarnos una tarea así?-se quejaba Marón.

-Gracias a Kami es viernes-decía Milk muy feliz.

Que tenia de bueno que fuera viernes, por los pocos días que llevaba ahí se había dado cuenta que todo los malditos días eran iguales. Levantarse a las 7:15, aseo y arreglo de habitaciones de 7:15 a 7:40, desayuno 7:45, bajar a clases a las 8:10 a 14:00, comida 14:20 a14:55, actividades programadas 15:00 a 15:55, estudio 16:00 a 18:00, merienda y tiempo libre 18:00 a 19:10, cena 21:00 a 21:30, ducha y tiempo libre 21:35 a 22: 30 , silencio y dormir 23:00. Peor que en la militarizada pensaba Bulma.

Solo podía salir de la escuela con permiso de padres o tutor y justo hoy se había enterado que si mostraba buen comportamiento, madurez, responsabilidad se les seria permitido salir un fin de semana cada 15 días, no obstante el colegio no se responsabilizaba de lo que pudiera ocurrir en esos momentos por lo tanto 18 le había dicho que era casi imposible y por lo mucho saldría un solo fin de semana al mes si bien le iba. Además todas las alumnas tienen la obligación de participar obligadamente claro, a reuniones, asambleas, consejos y cursos del Centro, actividades académicas de estudio y deportivas que se organizan en cada momento. Tenía permitido el uso de su celular solo en sus ratos libres, jamás en horarios de clases, horas de estudio, las Laptops personales son de uso tan solo para las tareas, las redes sociales estaban prohibidas pero según las chicas no era un imposible y para colmo el Internet era apagado a las 17:00 horas. Su vida era un infierno.

Y ni hablar del uniforme, un Jumper de color gris hasta media rodilla, camisa blanca, con una corbata o mono rojo según tu decidas, calcetas largas blancas, zapatos escolares negros, aunque tenía que reconocer que aun con esa vestimenta se miraba espectacular. Para los deportes una playera blanca con lego de la escuela y un pants rojo con los Tennis que prefieras, tu cabello siempre en una cola alta, mono o lo que quieras siempre y cuando no esté libre y suelto.

Pero ella era Bulma Briefs y a diferencia de las otras no era una conformista era una aventurera, con unas alas enormes y listas para volar, para una genio como ella no era imposible casi nada. Y con ese pensamiento bajo al comedor.- ¿Y qué hacen para divertirse aquí?-les pregunto a su grupito de amigas al sentarse junto a ellas.

-Bueno tenemos una moderna biblioteca con posibilidad de préstamo de libros, sala de ordenadores, sala de arte, un teatro, gimnasio, establo de caballos, pabellones deportivos, cancha de Voleibol de playa, campo de Rugby, mini Golf, futbol de hierba, una carrera de 100 metros, dos pistas de Tenis, una enorme sala de cine, no es suficiente para ti-le decía Milk con gran orgullo de su escuela.

-A-BU-RRI-DO-comentaba Bulma, todo eso y más podía hacerlo en su casa.

Las chicas se les quedaban mirando hasta que 18 decidió en hablar-¿qué estás pensando?

-Nada-decía Bulma observando a sus nuevas amigas Launch, Milk, 18 y la agregada de Maron que siempre las perseguía.- Es solo que ya me enfade de ver tantas mujeres. ¡Kami necesito ver a un chico!

-SHHHHH! Baja tu voz-la callaba Milk-podrias meternos en un gran problema por ese comentario tan vulgar-la reganaba.

Justo en ese momento iba pasando Mai quien muy, muy discretamente les dejo una nota en el plato de comida de una de ellas.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Launch impaciente por saber.

Con mucho cuidado Maron la quito de su plato, la escondió debajo de la meza mientras simulaba estar rezando la leía. Después de un largo minuto que le tomo leer toda la oración alzo su cabeza y triunfante les dijo a sus amigas-quiere vernos en la azotea a media noche, dice que no nos arrepentiremos.

Todas las chicas se miraban unas a otras.

-¡Está loca!-exclamaba Milk.-Es más que obvio que quiere perjudicarnos.

-No, apuesto que será interesante ir, ¡y si es una trampa molerla a golpes!-exclamaba18 un poco emocionada y en su interior deseando que fuera una trampa.

-¡Podremos ir! Escuche que la vigilante de esta noche está enferma y hoy es el babyshower de la maestra obesa de química, estoy segura que todas las profesoras iran-decia Maron recordando algo muy importante que había escuchado hace unos días en la sala de castigo.

-¡Perfecto iremos!-asumía Bulma.

-No sean tontas jamás nos dejaran solas un viernes por la noche-razonaba Launch.

-Entonces al parecer solo iremos las valientes-decía Bulma levantando su bandeja y vaso llevando su comida para depositarla en el contenedor de reciclaje correspondiente sus residuos.

Faltaba poco para las doce, las luces ya estaban apagadas, el internado estaba en un aterrador silencio cuando Milk fue despertada por un horrible ruido. Tomo su lámpara de pilas y aluzo de dónde provino el ruido espantoso, ahí estaba Bulma levantándose del piso, esa chica desordenada se había tropezado con su mochila.

-¿Que estás haciendo Bulma? No me digas que iras.

Bulma camino hacia la puerta contestando su pregunta con acciones.

-¡No puedes! Te castigaran-le recordaba Milk tapando con su cuerpo la puerta, la cual enseguida empujaron por fuera y sin querer le golpearon la espalda. Eufórica volteo a ver a las causantes del dolor en su espalda.

-Están listas, las estamos esperando-les decía Launch refiriéndose a 18 y a ella.

-Yo sí, ella no-le decía Bulma caminado hacia la puerta...otra vez.

-Lo suponía. Milk eres tan cobarde-le reprochaba Launch antes de marcharse para alcanzar a 18 y Bulma tras de ella. Milk muy molesta azoto su puerta tirando el reloj en forma de mariposa que tenían adornando la puerta por dentro. Por Kami no midió su coraje y la mariposa de Bulma término pagando cuentas ajenas, bien pues Bulma se mereciera eso y más pensaba Milk antes de acomodarse en su cálida cama.

-Azumo que Maron está con Mai esperándonos en la azotea-concluía Bulma.

Nadie se no molesto en contestarles pues sería lo más obvio tomando en cuenta que eran compañeras de cuarto o quizá porque tenían un mayor problema en frente.

-¡Alguien viene! Escóndanse-ordenaba 18 quien era la que iba al frente y por lo tanto la primera en ver a la maestra Gine acercarse.

Intentaron con todas las puertas de los dormitorios que tenían cerca, ninguna abría y solo faltaban pocos metros para que se les acercara.

-Una de nosotros tendrá que sacrificarse-decía Bulma mirando a sus dos nuevas amigas.

-Bien, listo hagan lo ustedes. La profesora Gine fue muy clara conmigo una queja más y terminaría lavando los sanitarios por el resto del mes-decía 18.

-¿Cómo pudiste meterte en tantos problemas en menos de una semana?-le preguntaba Bulma a lo que 18 solo sonrió recordando sus fechorías.- ¡No puedo ser yo! Ansió estar ahí.

-A mí ni me miren-Launch decía cruzándose de brazos.-Tu deberías sacrificarte, eres la nueva, puedes argumentar que estas perdida.

Bulma sabía que tenía razón Launch, ella era la más indicada para sacrificarse, pero ella quería aventura, quería sentirse libre tal como la mariposa que tenía clavada en su puerta, Kami como atesoraba ese adorno. -¿Cuánto me costara esto?-le preguntaba a Launch quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. No acostumbraba a hacer esto pero siempre había una primera vez.

-Quiero tus Vans los grises no los blancos, harás mi tarea de algebra, quiero tu mariposa reloj, quiero que le pongas crédito a mi celular, me darás todos tus apuntes hasta el día de hoy y pagaras mi almuerzo por el resto del mes, además...

-¡No te parece suficiente!-le susurraba Bulma molesta de tener que deshacerse de su objeto más preciado...su linda mariposa.

-Bien como todo está decidido- dijo 18 antes de empujar a Launch aventándola lejos del pasillo donde se encontraban resguardadas.

-¿Que hace vagando por los pasillos de noche señorita? ¿Acaso quería escapar?-quizá no valía la pena haberse vendido así. La profesora Gine la tomo de la oreja y así se la llevó hasta la dirección.

18 y Bulma se carcajeaban en silencio. La profesora Gine quizá era la profesora más querida pero también la más temida, una profesora cariñosa, justa, amable, bonita que trataba a todas como sus hijas, por lo tanto se sentía con derecho de reprimirlas como solo una madre haría. Los rumores decían que tenía solo varones y que eran feos, nerds, con demasiado Acné, además de brutos y salvajes, por eso ella era así de linda con ellas porque en su casa tenía lo peorcito, de su esposo no se sabía mucho solo que era igualito a sus hijos... Rumores.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea se dieron cuenta que no eran las únicas que había invitado Mai, pues habían muchas otras chicas. -Llegaron justo a tiempo, íbamos a empezar sin ustedes. Las reuní aquí porque tenemos algo muy importante preparado para ustedes- decía Pizza.

-Si recibieron mi nota es porque me parecen valientes, diferentes y sobretodo discretas.

Como sabrán las que llevamos anos aquí y las que no entérense ahora-decía mirando a Bulma.-Todos los anos hacemos aquí nuestra propia diversión, clandestinamente claro. Este ano me autonombre la creadora de uno, dos grupos de chicas compitiendo entre ellas, el primero dirigido por su servidora y el segundo dirigido por alguna de ustedes- decía Mai.

Todas las chicas se miraban entre ellas, los retos clandestinos eran muy comunes entre algunas de ellas, un grupo selecto y V.I.P por decirlo así.

-¿Alguna valiente?-preguntaba Mai.

-Porque mejor no nos dices de que se trata-preguntaba 18.

-Basta con que sepan que habrá mucha diversión, retos fabulosos, será la mejor competencia de todo el año y a diferencia de todos los retos en este incluiremos chicos. El grupo ganador será el sirviente del otro grupo por el resto del año escolar. ¿Tentador no?

Había algo que le gritaba a Bulma que debía unirse pero afortunadamente se contuvo.

-Me uno-decía la más valiente de ellas... ¿Maron? Basto con mencionar a los chicos para que ella aceptara.-Solo una cosa, no quiero formar parte de tu grupo. Quiero ser capitana o como se diga del otro grupo.

-Está decidido entonces. ¡Arma tu grupo, búscate 4 chicas yo haré lo mismo y que gane la mejor!-le decía mientras cerraban el trato con un apretón de manos.-Decidan las más valientes a que grupo se unirán, las demás escojan a quien apoyaran $$. Nos vemos el miércoles aquí, tus chicas contra las mías, ahí se dará a conocer el primer reto-decía Mai

Dicho todo solo bastaba reclutar chicas y esperar.

Primera semana de clases estaba tan agotados gracias a Kami era viernes. Suspirando metió el kilo de libros que llevaba entre sus manos a su Locker, 1234 su clave, que original.

Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tanto algetreo, por lo menos no como sus otros compañeros. Quizá Yamcha lo acompañaba en su dolor pues a pesar de ya llevar varios años en ese colegio no parecía haber adaptarse del todo. Incluso Ten parecía estar algo agotado e incluso se miraba muy ojeroso, talvez se debía a que estaba cansado o quizá se debía a que todas las noches se desvelaba escuchando en su Ipot la música de un tal Cartel de Santa. Goku o Kakarotto como lo llamaban algunos parecía estar muy feliz, demasiado feliz para su gusto, siempre alegre, con mucha energía y siempre compitiendo con Vegeta. 17 a simple vista parecía ser un niño de papi, pero se había dado cuenta que era bastante bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y para su mala suerte siempre terminaban combatiendo uno contra el otro y el terminaba visitando la enfermería mínimo cada tercer día. También estaba Broly que parecía una maquina maligna, Raditz no era el mejor cadete pero era lo suficientemente bueno y lo terriblemente malo como contrincante. Y estaba Piccolo que parecía ser el más normal de todos hasta ahora. Había mas cadetes pero estos últimos eran los más cercanos a "amigos" que tenía por estos lados.

Y como ya era libre de todas sus obligaciones se dirigía a la sala Z, donde tenían una cita, Halo, palomitas, gaseosas y si el Cadete Yayirobe lo lograba Tequila. Solo esperaba que Vegeta no terminara por honrarlos con su presencia pensaba Krillin.

0430 horas era el toque de diana lo que significa que daba inicio a su día y que tenían diez minutos para asearse, asear su barraca o como las florecitas de sus compañeros llamaban su habitación. A las 0440 horas era el pase de lista y el entrenamientos básico pobre de los imbéciles que se atrevían a llegar medio segundo tarde, así mismo los haría pagar. 0610 baño y aseo, 0630 se servía el desayuno, café, huevos, papas asadas, pan y fruta. 0650 horas carrera de 7km y ejercicios (pecho tierra, defensa personal, barras, sentadillas, lagartijas, obstáculos o cualquier cosa que el sargento le diera su gana. 0730 honores a la bandera, 0745 iniciaban las clases.

Después de estar cuatro horas y medias en un salón de clases rodeado de atolondrados como el imbécil de Kakarotto, ¡el imbécil se atrevía a llevar sus mismas clases y a la misma hora! Como sea después de dejarlo en ridículo haciéndolo lucir más imbécil de lo que ya era comenzaba la Practica de Tiro y Táctica su clase predilecta lástima que el Sargento Wuiss era un tremendo dolor en el trasero pero tenía que reconocer que era un profesional y un genio en las clases que les daba, ocultación, vigilancia, movimiento, ataque y evasión. 1245 horas terminaba su clase y tenían un descanso, tales como Yamcha, Ten y ahora el novato de Krillin ansiaba desde que ponían un pie fuera de la cama...trio de maricas. 1300 horas el segundo alimento que a decir verdad deseaba que no durara tan poco, con los glotones de Kakarotto, el baboso de Raditz y ni hablar de Broly, la comida se terminaba muy pronto para su gusto. Regresaban a las clases a las 1320 y terminaban a las 1520, dando así comienzo a las 1530 daban inicio sus clases extracurriculares las cuales eran libres de tomar y variaban, una persona inteligente, estratega, profesional, el futuro Jefe de la Republica solo podía llevar las mejores, computación, lenguaje, administración, ciencias políticas entre otras.

1700 horas practica en situaciones de combate por equipos, otra de sus predilectas, tenía el honor de demostrarle a sus "amigos cadetes" ósea a sus inferiores cuan superior era el, varios tenían el honor de competir y perder contra él. 2000 horas la cena era servida, café, avena, potaje, carne, verduras, huevos y si bien les iba postre. 2020 eran libres de hacer lo que les plazca siempre y cuando no rompieran las reglas. Una partida de Pull nunca le caía mal, Pokar, Ajedrez, o cualquier juego en el que hubiera sido retado. 2200 horas era el toque de queda, tenían prohibido pisar fuera de sus barricadas. Así terminaba sus días, las noches eran para dormir, estudiar o ponerse al corriente con sus tareas.

Y como la semana había ido fabulosamente para él les regalaría a los demás cadetes un poco de su valioso tiempo, con ese pensamiento se dirigió al aura Sur, sala Z donde quedaba la sala de videojuegos.

-Kami como extraño las chicas-comentaba Raditz-estoy cansado de solo poderlas tocar en mis revistas.

-Apuesto que aunque la tuvieras no sabrías que hacer con ellas-decía Vegeta entrando a la sala, todos reían carcajeándose, todos menos Goku quien no encontró el chiste.

-¿Y tú si Vegeta?-le preguntaba Yamcha- con la cara de estreñido que tienes apuesto que ni siquiera te han besado.

-Hare que te comas tus palabras-le decía Vegeta aventándose hacia el para ser detenido por Broly y 17.

-No queremos problemas Vegeta. Mañana es día de salida y no queremos quedarnos limpiando los pisos por tu culpa-le decía Raditz.-Además mira quien te lo dice un bandido que esta aterrado a las mujeres.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu grandulón-se defendía Yamcha.

-¿Así? Lo último que recuerdo fue una escena donde tú te hacías en los pantalones al tratar de hablar con una chica en el barsucho aquel-le recordaba aquel penoso momento Broly quien después de haberlo molido a golpes en un entrenamiento lo había perdonado.

-Si le tuviera miedo a las nenas crees que tendría esto-decía mostrando su celular.

-Que tienes ahí la foto de tu madre-le decía Vegeta sonriendo una sonrisa ladina y superior.

-Vamos chicos no sean así ustedes saben que Yamcha es huérfano así que él no conocía su madre-lo defendía Goku.

Krillin miraba a Yamcha sostener su celular probablemente robado como si de un tesoro se tratara, tenía una leve sospecha y deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que no fuera lo que el temía.

-Tengo algo que la mayoría de ustedes no-afirmaba gustoso.

-Deja de fanfarronear Yamcha y dinos de una vez por todas lo que tienes ahí-le decía su gran amigo Ten.

Riendo falsamente Yamcha guardo su celular en la bolsa de su pantalón-no creo que sean dignos de ver el contenido de mi celular, no los quiero dejar traumados.

-¡Dinos ya!-le exigía 17.-Claro al menos que quieras que te lo arrebatemos por las malas.

Yamcha miraba a su grupo de amigos Goku quizá lo apoyaba y lo defendería, Krillin lo respaldaría, de Ten no estaba muy seguro pero Piccolo si lo haría ¿o no? Decidió no arriesgarse-Esta bien se los mostrare pero no aquí, no es seguro. Vayamos a los baños del cuartel norte, son los más seguros.

-Y los más asquerosos-murmuraba Vegeta.

-Ustedes deciden-les decía Yamcha marchándose rumbo al baño menos usado, los mas viejos, menos cuidados y los más sucios.-Tienes 5 minutos ningún segundo más-decía sintiéndose grande por primera vez.

Los primeros en seguirlos fueron Raditz y 17, seguidos de Broly quien murmuraba un más vale que sea bueno y si no.

-¿Ustedes no van?-les preguntaba Ten a los chicos que se encontraban regados en la sala, Vegeta, Krillin, Goku y Piccolo quienes no parecían estar interesados.

-No lo sé Ten, la verdad es que no entendí mucho-decía Goku con una sonrisa.

-Idiota-le decía Vegeta quien también dudaba en ir. No tenía que perder al contrario sería divertido ver como Broly molía a golpes al hablador insecto ese, y esta vez el no interferiría.

Pasando a un lado de Ten chocando su hombro con su pecho a propósito se dirigió al baño asqueroso.

-Creo que deberíamos ir, solo para asegurarnos de que Yamcha vaya a salir vivo-comentaba como no queriendo Krillin.

Así fue como se quedó solo Picollo parado en una esquina sacudiendo su cabeza en una eminente desaprobación.

Agradecía que por lo menos los baños estuvieran limpios y no olían tan desagradables como antes. Encontraron a un cadete fumando escondido el cual después de ser corrido no tan amablemente por 17 salió huyendo como el cobarde que era.

Una vez que todos menos Piccolo estaban reunidos Yamcha saco su celular de su bolsillo, después de desbloquear su celular, ingresar a archivos, volver a poner su contraseña, ingresar a videos escogió el más adecuado y menos ruidoso, le dio Play... Enseguida aparecieron dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, ambos desnudos, en una posición que dejaba ver de qué trataba el video.

-Es un video porno-afirmaba su sospecha Krillin.

-¿Que es porno? ¿Cómo se come?-preguntaba Goku quien estaba hasta atrás de todos y tan solo había visto una meza muy parecida a un comedor. Miraban a Goku no creyendo su enorme estupidez.

Después de que todos ignoraran a Goku, Yamcha decidió pausar el video, no era nada agradable ver un video así con tanto hablarerio, además ya había probado que no fanfarroneaba y había dejado a uno que otro con la boca abierta incluyendo al enano de Vegeta.

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?-le preguntaba Vegeta. Era imposible tener algo así, era estrictamente prohibido además de asqueroso e irrespetuoso hacia la mujer. A pesar de ser fáciles de obtener, descargar de internet o incluso comprar, era imposible tener algo así en las instalaciones del colegio. Todo tipo de contenido, pagina, sitio web, estaba bloqueado, además que al ingresar al colegio tú celular era revisado, hasta la última carpeta.

-Felicidades Yamcha te has salvado de una golpiza asegurada, claro siempre y cuando me prestes tu celular-le decía Broly.

Goku sabía que para impresionar así a Broly debía de ser algo bueno, ahora con más ganas deseaba probar el porno.

-No me creas tan tonto Broly, tengo oro puro en mi poder-le contestaba Yamcha.

17 y Raditz se acercaron a él tratando de intimidarlo pero no funciono pues a pesar de que Yamcha temblaba por dentro parecía muy firme y valiente por fuera.

-Podemos negociar son 5 videos en total, pura calidad, hagan sus ofertas los escucho señores-les ofrecía Yamcha.

-Vamos amigo se solidario y muéstrame uno-le pedía/suplicaba Ten.

Vegeta miraba con asco a los cadetes que tenía a su mando, una bola de imbéciles, asquerosos y desagradables, no era muy común en el pero a pesar de todo decidió hacerse de la vista gorda marchándose hacia su barricada, finalmente ellos serían reprendidos más temprano que tarde.

-Mejor vámonos Goku-le decía Krillin llevándose a Goku casi arrastras, después le explicaría que era el porno. Aun no podía creer lo inocente que era su amigo, incluso él estaba tentado a quedarse a suplicarle tal como los otros hacían.

 **¿** **Y** **qué** **les** **pareció** **? Todas las chicas** **pertenecen** **a Dragon Ball o Dragon Ball Z, Pizza es la chica que esta con Satan en el** **torneo** **de Cell, Suno es la** **niña** **que** **aparece** **en Dragon Ball la que** **parecía** **estar enamorada de Goku no la mujer gorda que** **apareció** **en Dragon Ball Super, aunque pueda que** **también** **utilice** **personajes** **tales como Wiss** **u** **otros.**

 **Déjenme** **su hermoso y** **adorable** **Review para saber si les** **está** **gustando ^^ Gracias y hasta la** **próxima** **.**


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Retos!

**Hola chicas y chicos,** **¿** **si los hay?** **Quería** **agradecerles a todos por sus hermosos reviews y su inigualable apoyo. Gracias, cualquier duda, comentario y sugerencia** **siéntanse** **libres de** **hacérmela** **llegar C: Otra cosita** **¡** **que descuidada soy!** **Escribí** **mal Good en el** **título** **de la historia :p que pena...Gomen**

 **Good girls are bad girls**

 **Capitulo Tres:** **¡** **Retos!**

A pesar de estarse carcomiendo por dentro, anhelaba saber que habían hablado aquella noche en la azotea pero jamás se rebajaría a rogarle a Bulma para que le contara, no después de que había encontrado su mariposa en un lamentable estado. Mejor se concentraba en su tarea de historia pensaba mirando a su compañera de cuarto quien se encontraba muy feliz acostada es su cama escuchando música en su celular.

Sin previo aviso o por lo menos tocar entró una Launch muy feliz dispuesta a exigir su premio, segundos después de ella entró 18 buscando algo en el escritorio de las dueñas de la habitación.

Ni un minuto paso cuando en su habitación entro Maron muy feliz después de revisar el pasillo y cerrar la puerta se sentó justo a un lado de Milk.

-¿Cómo vas con la búsqueda de chicas?-le preguntaba Launch a Maron buscando sus futuros Vans en el armario de las chicas.

-No e buscado ninguna chica-le contestaba Maron a Launch mientras revisaba su celular, Kami ni siquiera un sms.

Las chicas la miraban muy atentas mientras Milk se preguntaba ¿para que Maron necesitaba chicas?

-Supuse que ustedes serian mis chicas-les contestaba Maron muy feliz.

-Eres más tonta de lo que pensé-le decía 18 quien no había encontrado lo que buscaba.

-¿Que te hace pensar que seremos las chicas que necesitas?-le preguntaba Bulma quien desde ayer había decidido unirse al reto. Pero intentaba sonar desinteresada.

-No lo seran-decia Maron amenazando con romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

-Eso es como ir derecho hacia el matadero cabeza hueca, todos sabemos cómo terminan esos retos y créeme no deseo terminar así-le decía Launch.

Milk escuchaba atenta la conversación mientras fingía hacer su tarea de historia, sabia de que hablaban, esos retos estúpidos que todas las chicas hacen tratando de demostrar lo valientes que son, solo son unas retrasadas que siempre terminan castigadas de la peor manera que existe.

-Eso lo esperaba de Milk ella es una santurrona odiosa pero ustedes-les decía Maron en su intento de convencerlas.

-¡Oye!-le gritaba Milk aventándole una almohada a Maron.

Quizá debería cambiar su estrategia y empezar con las mas débiles e ingenuas.-Aunque supongo que tú eres la más indicada Milk eres muy hermosa, inteligente, eres elegante, muy deportiva. ¿No te gustaría unirte a mi equipo?-le preguntaba en un tono dulce Maron.

-¿Porque ella? Soy más hermosa, mucho más inteligente, tengo más clase, también soy deportiva, soy sexy y tengo más experiencia con chicos que ella. Ella no está hecha para los retos que están por venir, una santurrona miedosa, y gallina no cabe en nuestro equipo-decía Bulma autonombrándose parte del equipo.

-Disculpa... Puedo hacer eso y más-estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a Bulma y a todo el colegio que ella también era salvaje, valiente y capaz de todo.-Así que acepto Maron, desde ahora soy parte de tu equipo-decía cruzada de brazos mirando a Bulma con una sonrisa triunfante.

Que bien, todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que espero, había matado dos pájaras de un solo tiro, ahora nadie podía decir que Maron no era inteligente.

Mientras Launch se medía sus nuevos Tennis, 18 miraba aquella escena quizá ella también debería unirse, siempre estaba lista para un nuevo reto, además sería muy divertido tener a todo al equipo contrincante rendidas a sus pies por todo el resto del año.

-¿Y ustedes se nos van a unir o no?-les preguntaba Maron.

-Claro que me pienso unir pero no a tu equipo Maron. Solo Kami sabe de qué serias capaz además no creo que seas la capitana perfecta, apenas y sabes escribir tu nombre. Con alguien como tú de capitana lo más seguro es que terminen perdiendo, pero por otro lado si tu oferta es lo suficientemente atractiva $$$ me quedare contigo-decía Launch agarrando todas las cosas que antes eran de Bulma y ahora eran de ella caminando hacia la puerta le advirtió-procura hacer tu propuesta antes de que Mai me reclute, además que sea lo suficientemente atractiva $$.

-Es mejor tener a Launch de aliada que de enemiga-les aconsejaba 18 antes de marcharse rumbo a su habitación.

-18 tiene razón, ahora que haremos chicas-se quejaba Maron.-Escuche esta mañana en el desayuno que Mai ya tiene a casi todas sus chicas, si no nos apuramos terminaremos con las peores chicas-lloraba Maron.

Quizá Launch tenía toda la razón y era un completo error haberse unido al grupo de Maron.

En otro lado del colegio en los sanitarios para ser exacta se encontraba Mai descansando del reclutamiento de sus chicas. Ya tenía varias en la mira pero toda ellas la habían rechazado así que tuvo que inventar el rumor de que ya casi tenia a todas sus chicas reclutadas para no quedar en evidencia mucho menos en ridículo.

-Escuche que buscas chicas para tu equipo, estoy dispuesta a unirme-le decía Zangya sorprendiéndola saliendo de uno de los baño. Talvez no era lo que buscaba pero a estas alturas no estaba para ponerse picky.

-Bienvenida al equipo-le decía estrechándola en un rápido abrazo. -¿Ahora, tienes alguien más en mente?-le preguntaba sonriéndole.

-Sí. La Princesa Serpiente.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Ella es una santurrona odiosa, una engreída, mimada, ricachona, una niña de papi que se cree dueña de esta ciudad solo porque su padre es el mugroso alcalde-argumentaba Mai.

Sonriendo Zangya le contesto-por eso mismo compañera, porque es la Princesa de esta ciudad. Que mejor aliada que ella.

Sonriendo Mai se dirigió con Zangya al trono de la Princesa...su habitación.

Los siguientes días se pasaron muy deprisa entre clases, deportes, mas clases, después de suplicarle a 18 comprar a Launch finalmente estaba completo el equipo de Maron a diferencia del equipo de Mai.

A diferencia de lo que pensaban la Princesa fue muy fácil de reclutar, claro después de decirle que Milk se había unido al equipo contrario y que prácticamente la había retado, cosa que era mentira. Ella sugirió que Suno sería una buena integrante, era rara, pero era valiente, una chica solitaria, capaz de todo por tener un grupo de amigas como el de ellas. Tal como Princesa lo predijo fue fácil reclutarla ahora sí les faltaba una más y tan solo faltaban horas para dar a conocer el primer reto y justo ella la que sugirió la gran idea de esta inútil competencia no tenía a su equipo completo mientras el equipo de Maron se paseaba por el Colegio sintiéndose las ganadoras.

Estaba desesperada y eso se reflejaba en su horrible trabajo.

-Mai puedes pasar al frente-la llamaba la profesora regordeta de matemáticas. La profesora Kaio del Sur la había reprimido gritándole en frente de todas sus compañeras, escupiéndole la cara cada vez que alzaba la voz y encima se atrevió a sugerirle una tutora. -Arale ven acá-llamaba a la que posiblemente seria su tutora. Una sonrisa maligna apareció en el rostro de Mai, ya tenía a la última integrante de su equipo, una chica tonta e ingenua además de muy inteligente.

Pronto la hora de la reunión se llegó los dos equipos se encontraban frente a frente empezando por las capitanas, seguidas de las demás integrantes del equipo. Las otras chicas se encontraban rodeándolas, estaban esperando a que se diera a conocer el primer reto.

-No se me hace justo que sea la capitana del equipo contrario la que ponga la primera prueba-decía 18.-Podrian haber arreglado esa prueba para su convenecia-decia mirando a Mai.

Mai torció sus ojos obviamente molesta-como no te quedaste hasta el final de la reunión pasada no estas enterada. Pues entérate cariño que dimos a votaciones y salieron dos chicas ganadoras les presento a Ranfan y a Pizza ellas serán las jueces, las portadoras de los retos así todo es justo y legal-decía mirando a18 con una pizca de soberbia.

Que bien Kami solo sabe que clase de retos les pondrán esas dos chicas maniáticas, una futura Stripper, una chica chismosa que se cree reportera pensaba Milk mientras miraba a las dos chicas.

-¿Que esperan para dar a conocer la primera prueba o reto como sea que le llamen?-preguntaba Launch ansiosa por volver a su cama cálida.

Una de ellas saco un folleto donde anunciaban un concierto en uno de los restaurantes/bares de la ciudad, un grupo Pop se presentaría ese día y al parecer solo eran contados los boletos que estarían a la venta.-Su misión comprar boletos y asistir a esa concierto, el primer grupo que llegue ahí será el ganador de la primera fase-decía la tal Pizza.

-Y la que logre tomarse una foto con uno de los integrantes del grupo ganara la segunda fase-decía Ranfan.

Enseguida se escucharon a las demás chicas cuchichear entre ellas, era una misión prácticamente imposible comentaban entre otras cosas. Una vez dicho todas las chicas se marcharon a sus habitaciones.

-Jamás lo lograremos-decía Milk tirándose a su cama, cubriéndose su cabeza con su almohada.

-Es imposible-decía Launch, al parecer todas las chicas habían seguido a Milk y a Bulma y ahora se encontraban todas reunidas en la habitación de ellas.

-Las probabilidades de éxito son nulas-decía 18.

-¡Vamos chicas no creo que sea tan difícil!-comentaba Bulma tratando de sonar optimista.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Es imposible conseguir boletos estando aquí encerradas, sin contar que escapar de aquí es imposible. ¡Estamos perdidas!-decía Milk arrepintiéndose de haber caído en la trampa de Maron.

Maron se miraba pensativa algo muy inusual en ella.-Quizá yo pueda conseguir esos boletos-decía muy feliz.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto 18 exasperada, si era otra babosada esta vez no se podría ni intentaría controlarse.

-Verán cosco a alguien que me debe algunos favores-decía lambiéndose su labio inferior recordando la clase de favor que le debía- solo es cuestión de comunicarme con él por mi celular-decía buscando el número de su amigo en su lista de contactos.

-Y creo que yo puedo pensar en algún plan maestro para escapar-decía Bulma.

-No seas tonta Bulma no existe ese tal plan maestro, nadie jamás en la historia a escapado-le decía Launch.

-Eso es porque no tenían mi inteligencia, ustedes déjenme eso a mí-les decía Bulma muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Y después qué? ¿Nos teletranportamos a ese lugar o qué?-preguntaba Milk aún no muy bien convencida.

-No esperen que haga todo yo, aporten algo-le decía Maron, ganadose una mirada de odio de parte de Bulma.

-¿Tengo el numero de un taxista eso ayuda?-preguntaba 18.

-¡Perfecto todo esta listo!-aplaudía Maron.

-Pues suerte con eso-les decía MIlk antes de echarlas fuera de su habitación, una chica ocupa dormir.

El otro equipo

-No entiendo como acepte formar parte de este disparate-decía Suno.

-Qué poca fe nos tienes-decía Princesa.

Todas las chicas se encontraban reunidas en la habitación de Arale y Zangya.

-¡Esas malditas!-decía Zangya maldiciendo a las mentadas juecas.

-Se dan cuenta que es Bar queda en medio de la ciudad y nosotras estamos en una maldita orilla-decía Mai.

-Como llegaremos ahí no es el problema capitana, si no como escaparemos de aqui-decia Arale.

-¿Bola de taradas y los boletos?-les recordaba Suno.

Princesa reía a carcajadas viendo como sus amigas se quebraban la cabeza, todas la miraban como si la última neurona que le quedaba lamentablemente había fallecido.- ¡Se olvidan quien soy yo!-presumía.-Soy la hija del Alcalde puedo conseguir todo eso y más basta con una llamadita a mi papi para que todos nuestros problemas estén solucionados.

Las chicas celebraban desde ahorita su futura victoria.

La semana había transcurrido muy rápido para la suerte de Krillin, lástima que justo hoy sábado tenían que tener su clase de Ocultación, después de eso sería libre. Goku se había amablemente ofrecido a ensenarle la ciudad, siempre y cuando Krillin invitara. -¿Entonces a dónde iremos?-preguntaba Krillin contando su dinero.

-Podremos dar unas vueltas por el centro, hay un lugar increíble, la mejor comida, el mejor postre, siempre hay especiales y gracias a que el dueño es un exprofesor de este mismo cuartel militar tenemos 10% de descuento. A veces viene de suplente su nombre es Roshi-le decía Goku.

-¡Suena bien! Las meseras son muy cordiales si saben de lo que hablo-decía Yamcha.

-Es un buen lugar deberíamos ir todos podremos dividir la cuenta- decía Krillin al terminaba de contar su dinero Krillin notando que no tenía como para invitar a tantos.

-Suena bien. ¿Y tú Vegeta que harás?-le preguntaba Goku.

-Algo mucho mejor que ustedes-presumía-se los diría pero no quiero que mojen sus pantaletas-les decía riendo Vegeta.- ¿Porque demonios todos están aquí?-preguntaba viéndolos a todos desparramados en el cuarto que compartía con Kakarotto.

-Supongo que no iras a donde pienso que iras-le decía Goku a Vegeta ignorando su pregunta.

-Que sorpresa, tu pensando-se burlaba Vegeta.

-Sabes que está prohibido ir a ese lugar-le decía Piccolo a Vegeta quien también sabía de qué lugar hablaba Vegeta.

-Está prohibido pero para las gallinas como ustedes no para mí-les contestaba Vegeta.

-¿De qué lugar hablan?-preguntaba Krillin.

-Shhhhh-lo callaba Yamcha.

-Peleas Clandestinas-lo sacaba de su duda Ten.

-Todos los Cadetes tenemos prohibido ir ahí Vegeta-le recordaba las reglas Goku.

-tú lo has dicho clase baja...Cadetes y soy Soldado Primero-les recordaba Vegeta.

-Solo eres el que nos toma lista eres el sirviente del Sargento Frezeer-le decía Yamcha enseguida arrepintiéndose de abrir la boca al ver a Vegeta controlando su ira.

-No vallas Vegeta, te lo advierto-le decía Piccolo.

-Ya veremos-decía Vegeta saliendo de su barricada rumba a su ultima clase.

Goku estaba dispuesto a ir detrás de el pero Yamcha lo detuvo -déjalo Goku, es su problema no el tuyo-le recordaba a Goku.

-Yamcha tiene razón él ya es grandecito, sabe cuidarse solo-le decía Piccolo.

-Solo espero que no les caiga la policía esta vez-decía Goku preocupado.

-Sabes que eso es imposible por alguna razón el comandante de la policía siempre sabe dónde se llevaran a cabo-le decía Ten.

-Apuesto que ira con 17, Broly y tu hermanito-decía Yamcha.-A ya ellos nosotros la pasaremos bien en Kamehouse-decia Yamcha tratando de alegrar a su amigo.

-¡A que te refieres con que no pudiste conseguirme los boletos!-gritaba Princesa hablando por su celular.

Las chicas ya se encontraban arreglándose para su gran concierto, cuando el grito de Princesa retumbo por todo el colegio.

Jamás debieron confiar en esa Princesa mimada pensaba Suno quien miraba con coraje a su compañera de cuarto.

-Papi pero tú me lo prometiste...que no puedes hacer algo eres el Alcalde-si ella no podría asistir al concierto se aseguraría que no hubiera concierto.- ¿A que te refieres con que no puedes hacer nada?-chillaba desesperada mientras se hiperventilaba. Después de escuchar a su padre pedirle perdón y tratar de recompensarla con alguna otra cosa-¡No papi ya no quiero nada! ¡Lo único que quería no me lo pudiste dar!-le gritaba molesta antes de colgarle.

-Eres una idiota-le decía Suno. -¿Por lo menos tienes el papel donde autoriza nuestra salida?

Secándose sus tres solitarias lagrimas Princesa asintió con su cabeza un si-de que sirve el pase de salida si no tenemos los mugrosos boletos-se quejaba.

Estas niñas mimadas e inocentes-Pase lo que pase estaremos ahí-afirmaba Suno terminando de aplicarse su sombra de color negro.

Después de pasar varias horas en el entrenamiento todos comenzaron a alistarse para su gran salida.

Después de vagar por medio centro se dispusieron a caminar hacia Kamehouse, había una fila de chiquillas gritando emocionadas, alzando sus cartulinas, otras llorando abrazándose entre ellas. Tardaron entre quince y veinte minutos para abrirse paso entre la multitud de chicas poseídas. Incluso una de ellas empujo a otra de ellas contra Goku, la chica sonrojada se disculpó muy apenada y salió corriendo con su amiga detrás de ella, cuando finalmente estaban frente a las puertas cristalinas no los dejaban entrar, al parecer el lugar estaba reservado para un evento especial.

-Vamos Oolong déjanos entrar solo queremos cenar y beber algo no alcohólico-suplicaba Goku delatando a sus amigos los cuales si deseaban beber alcohol.

-¡No! Ya les dije que no, largo, vamos fuera de aquí-los corría tronándole los dedos.

-No seas así Oolong siempre te hemos dejado buena propinas-le recordaba Yamcha.

-Sin boletos no hay entrada.

-¿Y dónde conseguimos esos boletos?-le preguntaba Krillin.

-No mi chavo esos se vendieron horas antes de ponerlos a la venta.

-Queremos hablar con el viejo, él sabe quiénes somos-le exigía Piccolo.

-Mi jefe está ocupado-decía volteando su cabeza viendo a su jefe tratando de impresionar a las chicas que tenían boletos V.I.P.

-¡Maestro Roshi! ¡Maestro! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Queremos comer! ¡Viejo pervertido!- gritaban todos.

-¿Qué pasa?-se acercó preguntando un viejo con unos lentes rojos y ropa de playa.-Ah son ustedes chicos siento decirles que el lugar esta alquilado, miren todas estas hermosas chicas rojo, porque no se van, pueden volver mañana.

-¡Vamos maestro Roshi!-le suplicaba Goku, solo queremos comer su Ramen, él es Krillin es un nuevo cadete, jamás a venido aquí. Le prometimos que lo traeríamos aquí. No puedes hace una excepción con sus alumnos preferidos.

-Hmmm entren por detrás, más adelante esta un callejón, hay varios botes de basura, y una escalera de servicio, esperen en la puerta que tiene un poster de una chica muy sexy JOJO esa es nuestra puerta trasera.

Cinco minutos después ya se encontraban sentados en una de las mezas esperando a que abrieran las puertas y así comenzaran las empleadas a trabajar.

Las chicas del equipo de Maron se encontraban llegando al bendito Restaurant, una vez que todas se bajaron comenzaron a formarse en la larga fila de chicas esperando entrar.

Nada era imposible para gran Bulma Briefs basto con hackear la base de datos de la escuela y poner en la página de salida el nombre de ella y de todas sus amigas, saliendo así por la puerta grande y no escapando de forma tan grotesca como 18 había sugerido.

-Esta fila es enorme-se quejaba 18.

-Por lo menos ya estamos aquí-le contestaba Bulma buscando a sus contrincantes en la fila de chicas que tenían por delante.

Si hubieran seguido su plan quizá abrían estado hay mucho tiempo antes y no hubieran estado esperando a que la perfecta Hakkake verificara por casi dos horas que efectivamente estaban en la lista de las chicas que saldrían este fin de semana.

-Síganme chicas estoy segura de poder colarnos-les decía Launch quien se empezaba a abrir paso entre la larga fila de chicas.

Milk no podía seguirles el paso con esos enormes tacones que cargaba en ese momento Maron se trompeso empujándola hacia en frente haciéndola chocar con la persona que tenía en frente, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando el chico se volteo a verla, era el chico más guapo que jamás haya visto en su vida o quizá era el primero que tenía tan cerca, apenada no solo porque su tacón se rompió si no también porque probablemente el chico pensaba que era una chica estúpida por lo colorada que sin duda estaba, decidió que lo mejor sería salir huyendo de ahí llevándose a Maron con ella, esa chica le debía un par de zapatos.

-¿Que pasa Milk?-le preguntaba Maron.

-¡Rompiste mis zapatillas Italianas!-le gritaba Milk.

-Te comprare unos, mira ahí esta una tienda. Deberías estar me agradeciendo que te ayude a desacerté de esos zapatos viejos-le decía Maron caminando hacia la tienda más cercana.

¡Cómo se atrevía esa!

Un Taxi se par justo donde Maron y Milk solían estar paradas, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al equipo de Mai.

-Parece que no han llegado-decía Arale mirando la fila de chicas.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntaba Zangya aun molesta por el repentino cambio en sus planes.

-Buscaremos a alguien que nos venda esos boletos, siempre hay gente de esa afuera de los lugares como este-decía Mai.

-Esas personas siempre terminan aprovechándose de la personas desesperadas como nostras-decia Suno quien no estaba muy feliz de gastar su dinero en un fraude y todo por unos mugrosos boletos de quien sabe que grupo.

Después de buscar por minutos no encontraron a ninguna persona que les pudiera vender esos boletos, esas chicas apreciaban sus boletos como si de su misma vida se tratara.

-¡Estamos perdidas!-se quejaba Princesa.

-Y todo es tu culpa-le recordaba Suno.

-¡Sigamos buscando!-les exigía Mai.

 **Más** **adelante en la fila**

-¡Ya están dejando entrar!-gritaba Launch emocionada.

-¿Dónde están Milk y Maron?-preguntaba Bulma buscándolas con su mirada.

-Genial no podremos tomarnos esa foto sin ellas-decía 18 cruzándose de brazos.

Después de dejar que las rebasaran varias chicas esperando a sus dos amigas, regresaran finalmente, entraron todo para encontrarse al grupo de Mai esperándolas en una meza con una sonrisa de triunfo y un aire de grandeza.

-¡Todo por su maldita culpa!-les decía 18 a sus dos "amigas" Milk y Maron.

-Aún nos queda la fase dos-les recordaba Bulma siguiendo a la camarera que las llevaría una meza la más alejada de sus rivales.

Casi media hora después el fulano grupo se decidió presentar, dándose a conocer como los GINYU, cantando su más reciente éxito Beautiful.

Bulma había notado que había un chico a unas cuantas mesas que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Coquetamente se volteo a verlo y descaradamente le guiño un ojo, lo que hizo que se sonrojara aquel chico, es tan tierno pensó ella mirándolo como se ponía de nervioso.

Launch por su parte tampoco perdía su tiempo, había un chico que se encontraba en la barra y se miraba igual de aburrida que ella, decidió acercársele caminado lo más sexy que podía hacia el.-¿Que paso guapo?-le pregunto sentándose en el banco de a lado.-¿Porque tan solito?-le pregunto acercándose a él juntando sus pechos moviéndolos para que el los notara.

El muchacho nervioso tratando se mirar hacia otro lado le contesto-no estoy solo vengo con mis cuates-le contesto sonrojado.

-Qué forma tan rara de hablar tienes, me gusta-le decía Launch tomando del vaso que el chico tenía en frente.- ¿Dime fortachón cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntaba arrinconándolo entre la barra y su cuerpo.

-Me, me llamo Ten, tengo que irme mis amigos me esperan-trataba de huir Ten pero Launch no parecía dejarlo escapar, Kami que chica tan fuerte.

-¡Porque tan pronto! Si apenas nos estamos conociendo aun no sabes mi nombre, de donde soy y mi número de telefono-insistia Launch.

Ten se sentía acosado, no podía escapar sin lastimarla y la chica parecía no querer dejarlo ir jamás pensaba mientras miraba a la chica hablar y hablar.

-Tenemos que buscar la manera de conseguir esa foto con un integrante de ese ridículo grupo-se decía a si misma 18 quien había terminado encargada de la meza mientras las locas de sus compañeras se habían ido a unirse a la bola de chicas gritonas que bailaban y gritaban desasiéndose por el grupo Pop que cantaba. Justo en ese momento iba pasando Krillin quienes escucho a la guapa rubia hablar de su problema con sus amigas quizá el podía ayudar a la chica, podía convencer a Goku de hablar con el viejo, estaba seguro que podría hacerlo.

-Disculpe señorita quizá yo pueda ayudarla-le decía Krillin a 18 quien lo volteaba a ver confundida.

-¿Tu?-le decía examinándolo de pies a cabeza.

Por un momento Krillin se había arrepentido de haber abierto su boca.-Yo cosco al dueño del lugar podría llevarte a los camerinos.

-¿Y porque lo harías?-le preguntaba 18 no creyendo en la amabilidad de ese muchacho-¿qué es lo que me vas a pedir a cambio?-le preguntaba asumiendo sus intenciones, todos eran iguales, todos buscaban una sola cosa, desde el más alto guapo hasta el más chaparro y dulce.

-Nada porque piensas que te pediré algo a cambio-le preguntaba Krillin.-Me imagino que a de ser tu sueño tomarte una foto con tus ídolos.

Claro sus ídolos reía 18.-Esta bien pero si intentas algo prometo que te moleré a golpes-le advertía 18.

Krillin sonriendo la llevo hasta anta Goku, quien hablo con Roshi quien después de prometerle la última revista Playboy acepto.

Y así fue como en un break de los chicos las chicas terminaron tomándose la foto con todos los integrantes del grupo GINYU.

Las otras chicas no tuvieron tanta suerte pues una de las cocineras las había reconocido y hablado a la policía sobre las chicas que había visto escalar la escalera y colarse al Restaurant sin permiso, además habían estrellado una de las ventanas de la parte alta del local.

Entre gritos, pataletas y las amenazas de Princesa fueron detenidas y llevadas a la comisaria.

Bulma y el chico se seguían coqueteando desde sus mesas, miradas coquetas, sonrisas dulces, meneo de cabello, expresiones con sus cuerpo, cruzar y abrir las piernas. Según Bulma ya era hora de avanzar pero el chico parecía muy miedoso como para acercársele, sabía que debía ser ella la que diera el primer paso sin parecer desesperada así que opto por caminar hacia el baño, si el chico era listo agarraría su señal y la esperaría cerca de los baños.

Decidida camino hacia los baños, al fondo a la derecha, justo antes de voltear a la derecha estaba una banca cerca de una linda planta, entro al baño y aprovechando el viaje decidió hacer sus necesidades, mientras se lavaba las manos había recordado que Maron también había ido al sanitario, con lo tonta que es probablemente se había perdido. Acomodo su cabello, retoco un poco su maquillaje y pinto sus labios los cuales estaría usando en cualquier momento reía Bulma coqueta.

Sorpresa se llevó cuando salió y encanto a la golfa de Maron besándose con su hombre nada más y nada menos que en la banca la cual le pareció linda. Ese maldito traicionero, ese bastardo, tanto trabajar para que viniera una zorrita y así como así se lo quitara. ¿Quién se creía? Tiro del cabello de Maron separándolos de su sensual beso.

-¡Auu!-chillaba Maron. Mientras el idiota la miraba confundido, probablemente el imbécil pensó que Maron era ella, que idiota no podía creer que casi se enamoraba de alguien así, ¿que acaso estaba ciego? Si bien se parecían en el color de cabello y un poco en el color de ojos, ¡pero sin duda había gran diferencia!

-¡Eres un idiota!-le grito abofeteándolo, quizá parecía un poco precipitado pero nadie le hace eso a la hermosa Bulma. Y sin decir más camino hacia su meza dejando a ambos incrédulos y a un Yamcha bastante confundido, esa chica tenía razón él era un idiota.

Quería alcohol, Whisky, cerveza, Vodka, lo que sea, pero no, la bartender no podía venderle nada porque era menor de edad. Molesta camino hacia la salida donde choco con lo para ella fue una pared de tabiques.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer? ¿Estás loca o ebria? ¿Porque no te fijas por dónde caminas?-le reclamaban, al parecer no era una pared si no un muchacho muy guapo y muy grosero.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti enano? ¡Te crees tan rudo solo por estar rodeado de tus changos!-gritaba refiriéndose a Broly, 17 y Raditz quienes estaban detrás de él. Ellos no podían creer las agallases de esa mujer, miraban sorprendidos y divertidos esa pelea.

-Cuida tus palabras mujerzuela-la amenazaba Vegeta.

-¿O si no que idiota?-lo retaba.

-Mira mujer no sabes quién soy yo...

-Ni tu sabes quién soy yo-lo interrumpía Bulma.

-Eres una vulgar, una mujer de la calle, basta con mirarte para saber a qué te dedicas-le decía Vegeta mirándola de pies a cabeza con ese vestido pequeño, escotado que apenas le cubría sus partes íntimas.

-Para tu mayor información soy una chica Escort, así que deja de mirarme de esa forma porque estoy increíblemente fuera de tu alcance-tenía tanto que decirle pero las palabras chocaban en su boca queriendo salir todas al mismo tiempo, para cuando pensó lo que diría se dio cuenta que su boca había hablado por ella. ¿Chica Escort? ¿De dónde salió eso? Tomando la poca dignidad que le quedaba termino de marcharse dejando al gorila plasmado como idiota con sus changos detrás de él.

Ya habían conseguido lo que querían, ya no tenían porque estar ni un minuto más ahí, termino enviándoles un sms a todas sus amigas para que se fueran inmediatamente de ahí.

Milk se encontraba terminado de comer su cena cuando el sms de Bulma le llego, supuso que el chico con el que había chocado debería de haber estado ahí si no para que hacía fila, después de buscarlo por todo el lugar y no encontrarlo, se había sentado a cenar, en que pensaba ella además ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Cómo se le iba a acercar? ella no es tan coqueta como Bulma, ni tan sensual como Maron, no tiene la suerte de Launch y tampoco es valiente como 18, levantándose resignada de la meza camino hacia la barra para llevarse a Launch con ella quien ya no estaba sentada y en su lugar estaban ¡aquel chico! El que tanto busco estaba con sus amigos, a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Quizá ya tenía la excusa perfecta para hablarle pero al parecer le faltaban las agallas. -¿Oye tú? ¿Tú eres la chica que me golpeo hace rato en la fila verdad?-le preguntaba el chico.

Escucho a los amigos de el comenzar a reírse de ella, y uno de ellos el que tenía cabello en forma de una llama comento algo que hizo que todos se burlaran a un más fuerte.

-Lo siento-se disculpa disponiéndose a marcharse.

-No hay problema-le contesto el chico sonriéndole.

Estaba segura que estaba colorada otra vez además de estar temblando como una gelatina. -¿Milk?-le preguntaba 18 quien venía platicando con un chico más pequeño que ella y calvo.-Ya vámonos-le decía 18 llevándosela con ella a buscar a Launch.

-¡Porque tardas tanto Ten!-gritaba Launch pegándole a la puerta del baño de los hombres.

-Aquí estas Lauch, ya es hora de irnos, ¿sabes que le pasa a Bulma? Creo que esta celosa de mi porque mientras me besaba con un chico me jalo el cabello-le decía Maron a Launch quien no parecía hacerle caso.- ¿Me estas escuchando Launch?

-Vamos Ten sal pronto, ya me tengo que ir. ¡Quiero despedirme de ti además no me has dado tu número de teléfono!-gritaba Launch golpeando más fuerte la puerta.

-Aquí están, ya vámonos Bulma nos está esperando. Kami ya casi es la hora de entrada no alcanzaremos a llegar-decía Milk muy preocupada.

La hora de entrada era a las 10 y tenían que estar antes de las diez o regresar hasta el domingo a las 6 de la tarde siempre y cuando tuvieran tal permiso.

-Esperen ya casi sale-les decía Launch.

-Lleva casi una hora ahí, vámonos ya-le ordenaba 18.

Una chica debe de aceptar cuando a perdido una batalla, pero jamás la guerra, ¡ese chico estaba destinado a ser para Launch y ella se encargaría de que así fuera!

 **¡** **Espero y les haya gustado! Creo que me gane un hermoso review de parte de todos ustedes, un capitulo largo, detallado, los retos empezaron y Vegeta y Bulma ya se** **conocieron** **C:** **¡** **Que es lo** **más** **importante!**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusiones

**Quiero** **agradecer** **a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, por su gran apoyo, por seguir esta humilde historia y ponerla entre sus favoritos, es un gran honor para** **mí** **.**

 **Aprovecho** **para disculparme por mis errores** **ortográficos** **y por mi** **tardía** **.**

 **Espero que este** **capítulo** **sea de su agrado y me dejen saber su** **opinión** **C:**

 **Good Girls Are Bad Girls**

 **Capitulo Cuatro:** **Confusiones**

La puntuación era esta 1-1 ambos equipos habían ganado una fase, lamentablemente los dos equipos habían tenido sus pérdidas, al equipo de Mai las habían llevado a la comisaria gracias al Alcalde, padre de Princesa no quedaría un mal record en su expediente, lamentablemente Princesa estaba castigada hasta que tuviera 30.

La clase de la profesora Gine jamás había sido tan aburrida o ¿sí? pensaba Milk.

-Pst, pst-llamaba Maron a Bulma quien se encontraba en el pupitre de enfrente, Bulma la ignoraba, aún estaba molesta con esa zorra por haberle quitado al chico que hubiera sido su Free de esa noche y si bien se portaba su futuro novio...pero no esa harpía roba novios tuvo que haberse interpuesto.-¡Pst Bulma!-gritaba Maron molesta de ser ignorada.

-¿Pasa algo Maron?-le preguntaba la profesora.

-Claro que no profa-le contestaba Maron moviendo sus pestanas. Ahora si estaba molesta, se había enterado por Milk lo que supuestamente ella había echo, ósea ella no tiene la culpa que ese chico la besara en cuanto salió del baño, ella es muy hermosa, no podía culpar al chico por eso. Sonreía feliz y triunfadora...bueno quizá no sea el mejor besador del mundo, parecía inexperto además de que podía jurar que le olía la boca a cebolla, además quien es ella para juzgar y más cuando el chico había sido tan lindo con ella e incluso habían intercambiado números de celular.

La chicharra del colegio sonó dándole a saber que la clase ya había terminado, terminando de recoger sus cosas Launch salió del salón rumbo a las canchas de Voleibol, era lugar que las juezas habían escogido para juntarse y dar a conocer la siguiente prueba.

-¿Y cuando van a comenzar?-preguntaba Zangya quien estaba apurada porque esta reunión terminara, la siguiente clase la tenía con la profesora Vados y ella jamás toleraba la tardía.

-Nosotras escogeremos a una integrante de cada grupo, la más sosa, mas tímida, la más...simplona de ustedes-decía Ranfan mirándolas con ojo crítico a todas.

-La chica que nosotras escojamos va a tener que hacer lo siguiente, tomen nota-decía Pizza.

-Tendrán que conseguir una cita para este sábado, una cita con un chico obviamente -aclaraba- a continuación lo que deben hacer; abrazarse, tomarse de las manos, besarse en la boca y no nos referimos a un beso de piquito si no uno con pasión, y el más importante hacerle un chupete en el cuello a su cita, tendrán que probar con una foto cada reto que puedan cumplir, además calificaremos la guapura de su cita el chico más guapo ganara un punto extra.-decía Ranfan.

Las chicas se encontraban digiriendo los retos, otra vez tendrían que escapar, y de donde diablos consiguieran a un chico, además de que los retos eran un poco extremos ¿qué clase de chicas piensan que son?

-Bien ahora díganos quien será la chica que escogerán para comenzar a preparanos-exigia 18.

Las juecas se juntaron entre ellas para cuchichear y riendo dieron a conocer las chicas que las representarían, Milk y Arale fueron las elegidas, ambas chicas se encontraban sorprendidas.

-¡Están locas! ¡Acaso piensan que soy una cualquiera para hacer todas esas cosas estúpidas y absurdas!-exclamaba Milk molesta.

-Si chicas yo pienso que están exagerando no hay manera de que yo haga todo eso o una sola cosa-decía Arale avergonzada.

-Pues hacen eso o dejan perder a su equipo además de que tienen muchas chicas apostando y confiando en ustedes, solo Kami sabe de qué son capaces esas chicas una vez que hayan perdido su dinero gracias a sus idioteces-decía Pizza.

-No es como si les pidieran que se acostaran con ellos-decía Mai, que chicas tan mojigatas.

-Al menos que nunca hayan besado y ese sea su miedo-decía Maron con burla, ¿qué edad tenían 12?

-No me digan que jamás han tenido una cita en su vida, solo van a ser las cosas típicas que se hacen en una primera cita omitiendo el chupeton-decia Launch.

-Las capitanas encárguensen de sus chicas, nosotras tenemos claces-decian las juecas retirándose a sus respectivas clases.

Una vez terminadas las clases era la hora para buscar al chico ideal.

-Muy bien Arale ahora de dónde demonios te conseguiremos una cita-decía Mai mientras ella y sus chicas caminaban por los pasillos del Colegio, Mai miraba a Princesa con la ilusión de que quizá ella conociera a un chico.

-A mí ni me miren-les decía Princesa -e vivido toda mi hermosa vida en esta ciudad pero jamás me e mezclado con los chicos corrientes y vulgares de este lugar.

Suno la miraba torciéndole sus ojos, esa chica y sus aires de grandeza.- ¿Talvez alguien no se de la secundaria quizá?

-Iuck jamás asistiría a una escuela pública de esta ciudad, si asisto aquí es porque es una de las 5 mejores escuelas del país, antes de estudiar aquí solía estudiar en el extranjero-presumía la chica mimada.

-¿Alguien tiene en su FriendBook algún chico local?-les preguntaba Zangya.

Apenas si podían revisar de vez en cuando su FriendBook, como esperaba que tuviera algún amigo o alguien conocido de la ciudad.

-¡Tengo una idea! Hay un rumor de que la maestra Gine tiene sus hijos en la escuela militar del otro lado de la ciudad-recordaba Mai.

-Se te olvida que el rumor también es que son horrendos, espantosos, unos flacos debiluchos, que tienen la cara llena de Acné-les recordaba Suno.

-¿Has visto a Arale? ¡Son perfectos!-decía Princesa agregando después de ver a Arale molesta -sin ofender.

-Tenemos el candidato perfecto, le preguntare el nombre de uno de sus hijos, los buscaremos en FriendBook, le mandaremos un inbox del FriendBook de Arale y listo-les decía su increíble plan Mai.

-Qué pasa si no estoy de acuerdo, porque no lo estoy, no soy ninguna zorra para hacer esos absurdos retos además estoy horrenda jamás querrá salir conmigo y sin contar que no soy ni la mitad de atrevida que ustedes, no pienso hacerlo-decía firme Arale.

-Tu no nos vas a hacer eso-le decía Mai empujándola contra la pared-aceptaste unirte a nosotras así que estas con nosotras o estas en nuestra contra-le advertía Mai.

Arale miraba a las que supuestamente se habían convertido en sus amigas todas parecían estar de acuerdo con Mai, valla nuevas amigas se consiguió.

-No lo hare! Me rehusó a tener mi primera cita con un total desconosido-decia Milk quien se tapó la boca al segundo que se dio cuenta de su gran error.

-¡OH POR KAMI!-exclamaba Maron-que sosa eres Milk. Apuesto que ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso-se burlaba a carcajadas Maron.

-¿Por eso te rehúsas a cumplir con el reto?-le preguntaba 18 a su amiga en un tono más amable. No había razón para contestar bastaba con ver su cara avergonzada.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntaba Bulma-tienes casi 17, vas en el último año de prepa y jamás has besado o tenido una cita con alguien del genero opuesto-para alguien como Bulma que le habían dado su primer beso a los 12 y había tenido su primera cita tiempo después se le hacía imposible por no decir vergonzoso.

-¡No es mi culpa!-se defendía Milk -siempre e asistido a colegios solo para chicas, la secundaria la termine en una escuela de monjas, la prepa aquí, en las vacaciones solían meterme a encierros de la iglesia o en campamentos de verano para chicas, ¿cómo demonios iba a tener una cita?-se defendía Milk.

Y que si ella no era tan liberar como sus otras amigas ella estaba orgullosa de ser quien era.

Maron seguía carcajeándose, 18 la miraba con lastima, Bulma se encontraba en shock y Launch ella era la más normal.

-No te jajaja preocupes jajaja Milk yo jaja te ayudare-decía Maron entre risas.

-Se trata de ayudarla no de echarla a perder-decía 18.

-Yo te enseñare lo necesario, coqueta pero dulce, tierna pero sensual, elegante y atrevida pero también moderada y casual-le decía Bulma.

-Lo importante es ser tu misma y sentirte cómoda-le decía 18.

-Mucho consejo y habladerio pero de donde sacaremos a un chico que esté dispuesto a salir con esta-decía Maron molesta por ser ignorada.

-Yo no quiero salir con cualquier chico al azar-se quejaba Milk.

-¿Es eso al menos que tengas alguien en mente?-le preguntaba 18 alzando una ceja, esto se ponía cada vez más interesante.

El sonrojo de Milk volvió a hablar por ella.-Conocí a un chico el sábado en Kamehouse-decia recordando al chico con el que choco gracias a Maron- olvídenlo ni siquiera sé quién es-decía Milk una vez que reconsidero esa idea loca.

-Al parecer todos conocimos a alguien ese dia-decia Launch recordando aquel sexy y varonil muchacho que conoció.

-De vez de recordar algo, ¿con quién estaba que ropa vestía?-le preguntaba 18.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo tú me vistes con el justo antes de venirnos, estaba buscando a Lauch en la barra cuando tu llegaste con un chico, uno pequeño y calvo-decía Milk recordando.

-Estabas cerca de muchos hombres, es imposible saber de cual hablas-le decía 18.

-Su cabello era negro y estaba hacia todas direcciones, traía una sudadera color naranja, era muy llamativa.

-Krillin me lo presento además creo que fue el quien se encargó de conseguirnos la foto con los payasos esos, su nombre era Goku-decia 18.

-Krillin no sé porque me suena ese nombre-comentaba alegre Maron.

-¿Y quién es ese Krillin, 18? ¿Es tu amigo o tu novio?-le preguntaba Bulma haciendo sonidos de beso.

18 la miraba fulminándola con la mirada, clavándole sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo.-Es un muchacho que conocí cuando ustedes me dejaron como su cuidadora, no es gran cosa-decía con odio.

-¿Te dio su número de celular, te paso su FriendBook, tienes como contactarlo?-preguntaba Launch.

-Intercambiamos números gran cosa-decía 18 sin tomarle importancia mirando a Bulma retándola a que digiera algo.

-¡Qué esperas llámalo! Pregúntale por el número de su amigo-le decía Milk impaciente.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-se rehusaba 18.

-Si no es nada importante llámalo, al menos que no quieras por miedo a parecer desesperada-decía Bulma mirándola fijamente esperando su reacción.

-No pienso gastar mi preciado crédito en una llamada, le mandare un texto, considérate afortunada-le decía a Milk ignorando la miradita de Bulma.

Todo el día de ayer se había debatido en marcarle a la chica que conoció en Kamehouse, es que era tan linda, era rubia natural, era inteligente, fácil de conversar, era un poco ruda, parecía un poco fría pero estaba seguro que solo era un caparazón. Estuvieron conversando de todo y nada, esperaba que ella lo llamara pero tenía que poner los pies en la tierra, ella era una mujer hermosa parecía una súper modelo, él era muy poca cosa para él y lo confirmo cuando le entro un texto preguntándole por el número de Goku.

-¡Calvito pesas ahora!-lo sacaba de sus pensamientos el sargento Cooler.

-¡Si señor!-le contestaba Krillin.

-Como les decía esa chica era hermosa, me llevo al cielo con sus besos- presumía Yamcha por milésima vez en ese día.

-Y solo a besos llegaron que Gay-le decía Raditz con tono de burla.

-Tenía una cinturita-seguía fanfarroneando Yamcha.-y ni hablar de sus pechos, eran enormes y redondos...perfectos.

-Suena como mucha mujer para ti-le decía Broly mientras Vegeta reía sínicamente.

-¿Que es tan gracioso Vegeta?-le preguntaba Yamcha.

-Tus ridículas mentiras-le contestaba Vegeta.

-No estoy mintiendo, Goku paso por ahí el me vio, diles Goku-le pedía Yamcha.

-Si él estaba ahí con una chica de cabello azul-decía Goku sin dejar de correr en la caminadora.

Una chica de cabello azul, ¿no sería la prepago con la que choco? Como era que dijo una chica Escort, es imposible que un insecto como ese se estuviera besando con alguien tan hermosa como ella.

-Por lo menos tuve acción algo que ninguno de ustedes obtuvo esa noche-seguía Yamcha hablando.- ¿Por cierto Ten que hacías encerrado en el baño?

-Había una chica, se me acerco de la nada, hablaba y hablaba, era una chica muy aventada, no dejaba de perseguirme-se excusaba Ten.

-Y tú como una niñita te encerraste en el baño-se burlaba 17.

-Estaba loca hermano, ¿que se supone que debía de hacer?

-No se quizá quedarte y aprovecharte de la situación-le decía Raditz.

Justo en ese instante a Goku le llego un sms a su celular, afortunadamente estaban en su tiempo libre si no hubiera sido reprendido con lavar cada uno de los baños de todo el cuartel con un simple cepillo de dientes.

 **Hola Goku, no** **sé** **si te acuerdes de mi pero soy la chica que choco contigo en Kamehouse, no** **tuve** **tiempo de disculparme es por es que me atrevo a invitarte a cenar el** **sábado** **por la noche, creo que te** **debo** **una disculpa.**

Decía el mensaje que le llego, un mensaje casual, lindo, sincero, directo al grano, además de que no era vulgar ni atrevido.

 **Sé** **quién** **eres no tienes** **por qué** **invitarme a cenar comprendo que fue un accidente**. Le contesto Goku.

Segundos después le llego otro mensaje.

 **Insisto me comporte como una maleducada** **déjame** **invitarte**. Decía el segundo mensaje.

Krillin miraba a su amigo mensagearse probablemente con 18, era lo más indicado que se fijara en alguien como Goku, él era alto, tenía mucho cabello, era simpático era el galán perfecto para una chica como 18.

Goku miraba atento el msg si esa chica quería invitarlo a cenar quien era el para despreciar una comida deliciosa, así que decidió aceptar.

 **Por cierto mi nombre es Milk y no te olvides de nuestra cita el** **sábado** **a las 7** **p.m.** **en el mismo lugar donde nos** **conocimos** **.**

Una vez escrito todo guardo su celular mientras seguía con sus ejercicios.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Krillin queriendo salir de su duda.

-Una chica me invitó a cenar el sabado-decia Goku como diciendo la hora.

Todos miraban a Goku incrédulos, como es que alguien como el podía conseguir una chica y ellos no.

Poco a poco el Gym fue quedándose solo, hasta que quedo totalmente vacío, después de una merecida ducha cada quien se retiró a sus habitaciones para hacer sus tareas, jugar con su celular, simplemente descansar o como Raditz revisar su FriendBook mientras fingía que hacia su tarea.

-¿Un nuevo msg?-se preguntaba Raditz mientras lo abría, al parecer el inbox era de una chica descosida pero por la foto de su perfil se imaginaba que estaba hermosa, tenía una foto de ella de esas que te tomas desde arriba hacia abajo, se miraba su escote y daba una hermosa vista de sus senos, traía un Top tipo corpiño y un mini short, lástima que no se miraba su cara aunque con tener la vista de su cuerpo era necesario para Raditz.

El inbox decía...Tu y yo el sábado por la noche escoge el lugar y la hora.

Wow esa chica sí que era directa.

Si el idiota de su hermano había conseguido una cita el también la tendría así que

sin dudarlo comenzó a responderle poniendo el lugar y la hora, ¡los hermanos Son estaban arrasando!

Vegeta se encontraba haciendo su tarea de historia por alguna maldita razón no se podía concentrar, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica vulgar que conoció días atrás y para rematar el insecto de Yamcha había posado sus asquerosos labios en los de ella. Las palabras de ella retumbaban en su mente 'así que deja de mirarme de esa forma porque estoy increíblemente fuera de tu alcance'... esa pequeña zorra.

Chica Escort la palabra fina para llamar a las prostitutas caras, exclusivas las que solamente dan sus servicios a gente de dinero, hombres importantes, gente exclusiva y porque demonios se había besado con la basura de Yamcha. ¿Que tenía ese que a él le faltaba?

¡NADA!

Además estaba seguro que había visto su cara en algún otra parte ¿pero dónde? ¡DONDE!

 **Por cierto si gustan buscarme en Facebook mi nombre es Vegetita Dragonballera tengo una imagen de Vegeta y Bulma de foto de perfil ;D**


	5. Chapter 5:Cita

**Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se han tomado tiempo de sus valiosas vidas para dejarme su** **opinión** **en un hermoso y** **sensual** **review.**

 **Mi primera reviewadora (no** **sé** **si existe esa palabra XD) Yess88, chica eres un sol, siempre al pendiente de este humilde fic, eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte C:**

 **bris vernica, gracias por apoyarme y por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, espero y te siga gustando :)**

 **naomigomiz mi hermana del alma que no te puedo decir a ti, solo gracias por ese enorme apoyo y gracias por estar siempre conmigo,** **ayudándome** **,** **apoyándome** **, eres mi mejor amiga. Gracias.**

 **ShadesRaditz, lo siento pero en este fic no** **habrá** **un MaronxRaditz :(**

 **Caminar?** **No** **te entiendo! Ni me importa hump.**

 **Guest 1, intentare ya no** **desaparecer** **, gracias por preocuparte y tan pronto tenga ideas,** **inspiración** **y tiempo regresare con** **Pasión** **Prohibida.**

 **super Princess saiyajin que bueno que te guste y no pienso abandonar este fic por lo menos no hasta llevarlo al final.**

 **GLOFERAFANFICS me tienes medio abandonada, pero te entiendo ya que eres una escritora y una muy buena, solo** **desearía** **que tus capis** **estén** **más** **largos! Tkm ni** **ñ** **a.**

 **JLgonzalez me haces mi** **día** **cada vez que leo tu rw, espero y te guste este** **capítulo** **ya que tiene un poco de todo. Ese Krillin le espera un muy largo camino hacia el amor.**

 **Fanny usted es un amor, siempre tan sincera,** **dándote** **cuenta de los** **pequeños** **detallitos, ojala y me** **acompañes** **en todo el resto de la historia ya que siempre es un gusto leerte ^-^**

 **Dragn 28,** **perdón** **por tenerlas abandonadas durante mucho tiempo pero ya estoy** **aquí** **con un nuevo fic y muchas nuevas ideas flotando en mi cabeza.**

 **Sam, gracias que linda :3 no tengo ninguna** **página** **especialmente en** **Facebook** **para mis historias pero administro** **Terrícolas** **amantes de Vegeta normalmente** **ahí** **posteo ciertas cosas,** **también** **puedes buscarme en mi cuenta personal Vegetita Dragonballera, tengo una imagen de Vegeta de perfil. Que te has** **hecho** **chica? Desde** **el capítulo** **2 que no se de ti :(**

 **Bulma Brief gracias por dejarme tu review y por tu apoyo, lo que viene para Bulma y Vegeta es un duelo de emociones, una batalla interna con lo que son y lo que no son. Espero y sigas** **apoyándome** **.**

 **Pink?** **perdón** **por la mala** **ortografía** **y gracias por darle un 3 a mi historia, ya casi me** **acerco** **al 5, lo cual es bueno :)**

 **Mariana803 una nueva lectora, muchas gracias por dejarme tu review y por darle una oportunidad a mi fic.**

 **paulaamoraysupe89 el pasado capitulo fue la primera vez que me dejaste un rw, que linda, muchas gracias siempre es una** **alegría** **y un placer ver que alguien nuevo me deja su rw :3**

 **Guest 2 Vegeta sin darse cuenta esa celosillo aunque tiene mucha** **razón** **, ese Yamcha no se compara con** **él** **.**

 **Guest 3 gracias por tu apoyo, intentare actualizar** **más** **seguido.**

 **noemi muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste ;)**

 **Ina minina falsa quiero decirte que no me importa tu** **opinión** **y que es una** **lástima** **que tengas que** **usurpar** **a alguien** **más** **para dejar tu Rw, eso es de cobardes.** **Podrías** **hacerte una cuenta, ser tu misma y** **así** **dejar tu** **opinión** **y no estarte escondiendo.**

 **Dicho esto continuamos con el** **capítulo** **, gracias.**

 **Good girls are bad girls**

 **Capitulo Cinco: Cita**

Arale se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación mientras "sus amigas"

le daban indicaciones de lo que debía y no hacer.

-Que podemos hacer con esos horribles anteojos-decía Zangya quitándoselos, Arale abría y cerraba los ojos intentando ver algo.-Cubren la mitad de tu cara y te hacen ver más fea de lo que ya estas.

-Supongo que no debe de importar mucho si tomamos en cuenta como está tu cita-decía Mai, lamentablemente no pudieron ver su cara ya que no tenía fotos de el en su perfil supusieron que era por lo feo que estaba. Estuviera como estuviera había picado el anzuelo reía Mai al recordar la foto que obligaron a Arale tomarse.-De igual forma mídete esto-le decía aventándole en su regazo varias prendas de ropa.

Arale miraba la ropa con desprecio, una minifalda negra que apenas y le cubriría las pantaletas y una blusa escotada llamativa con muchas lentejuelas de color plata.

-¡No la mires así, póntela ya!-le ordenaba Princesa terminando de rizar su cabello.

Se miraba en el espejo estaba irreconocible, parecía una prostituta callejera.

Su cabello rizado, su maquillaje cargado, sus labios rojos, y esa ropa tan descarada además esos tacones le calaban, ya sentía ampollas en los pies y apenas podía mantenerse de pie ¿cómo diablos iba a caminar?

-Se directa. No seas tímida. Se totalmente lo contrario a lo que sueles ser-le decía Zangya.

-Ni se te ocurra hacernos perder porque te ira muy mal-la amenazaba Princesa.

-Tenemos nuestras esperanzas puestas en ti-le decía Suno tratando de sonar amable.

-¡Ya vámonos!-les decía Mai al ver la hora que era.

Gracias a Kami esta vez no tendrían que escapar gracias a la profesora de Conservación de Alimentos, la próxima semana estarían aprendiendo a hornear un pastel y por lo tanto tenían el fin de semana para comprar los ingredientes necesarios a su gusto. Tendrían de 5 a 10 para salir a comprar todo lo que necesitarían y las chicas aprovecharían ese tiempo para cumplir con su reto.

-Unas de nosotras tendrán que ir a buscar todos nuestros ingredientes mientras las otras acompañan a Milk para tomar las fotografias-decia Bulma mientras buscaba entre su armario lo más adecuado para que Milk usara.

-Me rehusó a espiar la cita de Milk así que me apunto a comprar las cosas-decía 18.

-Que Maron te acompañe-sugería Milk para el bienestar de su cita no quería tenerla ahí viéndola para después estarla criticando.

-Está decidido entonces yo acompañare a Bulma y a Milk-decia Launch.

-Que tal este-decía Maron mostrando un vestido corto, escotado de licra de color rojo.

-¡No! ese es tu estilo no el mio-decia Milk rehusándose a ponerse algo tan vulgar.

-Deja de moverte la reganaba Launch quien se encontraba enlaciándole su cabello.

-Que tal esto-decía otra vez Maron mostrando un pantalón entallado y una playera Polo de color rosa.

-Demasiado informal-le decía Bulma mirando con horror esa playera descolorida y vieja.

-A mí me gusta este-decía Bulma mostrando un pantalón y una blusa manga larga rallada que le llegaba hasta el ombligo.

-¡No! es muy atrevido para una primera cita-decía Milk.

Nada era suficiente, muy vulgar, muy atrevido, demasiado simple, parecía una chica rebelde, informal, pasado de moda, para otra ocasión, ropa de invierno, muy pequeño, muy corto, se sentía incómoda, o simplemente no le gustaba, esa chica renegaba por todo. Finalmente se decidió por un vestido Chino de color rojo con negro, le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, ¡era perfecto! ...ante sus ojos.

Un maquillaje simple y ligero que Bulma le aplico, su cabello lacio y largo arreglado por Launch, unas uñas largas acrílicas puestas a petición de Maron, unas zapatillas modestas y una bolsa negra Channel prestada de parte de 18.

-Estoy tan orgullosa-decía Bulma mirando a su amiga-te abrazaría pero no quiero arrugarte el vestido.

-Ahora con los consejos-decía Maron emocionada aplaudiendo.-Se discreta a la hora de comer, solo una ensalada, algo súper light.-Las otras chicas asentían así que Milk supuso que era algo muy importante.

-En cuanto lo veas salúdalo de beso en la mejilla y aprovecha para abrazarlo-le sugería Bulma, así matan dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-No quiero que piense que soy una descarada-le contestaba Milk.

-No lo hará eso es lo más normal-le aseguraba Maron.

-Coquetea con el discretamente no seas tan obvia como Lauch y siempre sonríe y de vez en cuando ríete con algo que él diga-le decía Bulma recibiendo una mirada de Launch.

-Platica cosas inteligentes y la regla número uno, jamás digas que perteneces a esta escuela-le decia18.-Se tu misma, solo un poco menos mandona, gritona y malo murada.

-Cuando te despidas de él lo besas en la boca-le ordenaba Launch.

-Así de fácil solo lo beso. ¿Y si piensa que voy muy rápido?-preguntaba Milk preocupada, además ella jamás había besado antes, ¿qué diablos hacía con sus nervios?

-No lo hará y si lo hace pues no importa-le decía la descorazonada de 18.

Milk no estaba muy segura de eso ella deseaba agradarle a Goku, quizá llegar a ser amigos... Novios talvez?

-No te mal viajes es normal que después de una agradable cita te despidas de el con un beso, esa es la señal para los chicos de que te gusta y es un pase para que te vuelvan llamar-le aseguraba Bulma.

Con nervios y mariposas en la barriga Milk y sus amigas tomaban un taxi.

Lamentablemente para Ten estaba corto de dinero y Roshi le había ofrecido trabajar para el los fines de semana de mesero, había aceptado sin dudarlo solo esperaba que esa chica no decidiera presentarse, no sabía qué hacer si eso pasaba, aun no estaba psicológicamente preparado.

Goku se alistaba para salir bajo los ojos de un molesto Vegeta-Así que tienes una cita, compadezco a la pobre infeliz- reía Vegeta.

-No es una cita solo vamos a cenar-le decía Goku terminando de ponerse sus calcetas.- ¿Y a todo esto tu que harás Vegeta?

-Nada que te incumba-le respondía su primo.-Aunque quizá deba

ir a Kamehouse y ver como arruinas tu cita. La pasada vez que fui no pude disfrutar de la comida gracias a esos payasos-se quejaba Vegeta, enzima todas esas chicas eufóricas habían terminado hambrientas de tanto algetro y las tragonas se habían acabado toda la comida. A decir verdad extrañaba comer comida deliciosa, la comida en la Academia no era tan rica como en ese Restaurant, extrañaba los deliciosos mariscos que vendían ahí.

-Como gustes Vegeta-le contestaba un muy feliz Goku saliendo de su habitación para dirigirse a su cena gratis, no cita...cena.

-Deberíamos salir-le sugería Yamcha a un Krillin decaído.

-Ya te dije que no estoy de ánimo-le contestaba Krillin.

-Podemos ir al Súper Mercado, al grandote donde tienen una Pizzería pequeña adentro-sugería Yamcha.

-¿Qué hay de bueno en esa Pizzería?-preguntaba Krillin sospechoso.

-Quede de verme con la chica de la que te platique-le decía Yamcha ruborizado.

-¿Cuál era su nombre? Siempre la mencionas como la chica o mi chica-se burlaba Krillin.

Yamcha se agarraba la barbilla tratando de recordar, ahora que lo pensaba jamás le pregunto su nombre- ¿Me acompañaras o no?-preguntaba cambiando el tema.

-No.

Después de que Yamcha le suplico por casi media hora Krillin término aceptando, le haría bien despejar la mente de la cita que tendría Goku con 18.

Por su parte Raditz se alistaba para su gran cita, desodorante, mucho perfume, cepillar su hermosa y larga cabellera, ropa limpia y su cartera. Quizá debería comprar unas rosas aunque mejor se ahorraba esos Zenis para algo más importante.

Milk llego al lugar después de asegurarse de que su cita aun no llegaba, escogió una meza cerca de la ventana, con una vista hermosa hacia la tan transcurrida calle.

Bulma y Launch entraron poco después de ellas se sentaron en una meza con una vista completa hacia Milk.

Minutos después llego un chico de caballos alborotados supusieron que era el tal Goku pues Milk se paró de inmediato y haciéndoles una seña a ellas lo abrazo justo en el momento en el que Launch los fotografió.

Una mesera muy hermosa y alta se acercó a ellos -Hola Goku-saludo muy amable a Goku-¿estás aquí con una amiga o es tu cita?-seguía hablando la mesera como si Milk no existiera. -Como sea aquí les dejo el Menú, ya sabes cómo hablarme cuando estén listos para pedir-gracias a Kami la mirada celosa de Milk la alejo reía Bulma.

Goku miraba muy atento el Menú-¿qué me recomiendas Goku?-le pregunto Milk intentando hacer conversación con su cita.

-Todo es muy delicioso-le contestaba sin dejar de ver el Menú, impaciente por hacer su pedido-¿estas lista para pedir?-le preguntaba haciéndole una señal a la mesera sin esperar la respuesta de Milk.

En cuanto la mesera llego Goku comenzó a pedir-una malteada de Chocolate, dos Mega Hamburguesas, extra queso, extra Cebolla, doble ración de Pepinillo, una Orden de Papas a la Francesa, una Pepsi con mucho hielo y podrías verificar si aún quedan tiras de pescado.

Milk se preguntaba si estaba pidiendo por ambos, sonaba delicioso todo lo que pidió pero el guapo Goku la saco de su duda-¿qué vas a pedir tú?

Estaba tentada a pedir lo mismo en pequeñas raciones claro, pero no quería espantarlo mejor se iría por una pequeña y saludable Ensalada.

Bulma estaba aburrida de ver a la parejita, estaba celosa, ¿porque solo Milk podía tener a alguien? ¿Porque ella no?

-¿Ten? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porque demonios no me has buscado? Estuve muy preocupada por ti, no sabía si estabas bien, no tenía como encontrarte, te encerraste en el baño, eres un grocero-decia Launch dándole de bolsazos al pobre de Ten en el brazo. -Me tenías muy nerviosa y vienes a mí así nada más, eres un atrevido.

Bulma estaba confundida y avergonzada por el comportamiento tan inadecuado de su amiga.

-Yo solo vine a tomar su pedido-decía aventándoles los menús para salir corriendo perdiéndose entre unas puertas blancas y grandes.

Launch se encontraba más que molesta, estaba indignada, dolida y muy confundida.-¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso? Sabes que ya no me interesa, cielos Launch contrólate o nos echaran del lugar-le decía Bulma mirando el Menu.

Como esperaba ya no regreso el mismo chico a tomar su orden sino la mesera que había atendida a su amiga y a su cita.

-¡Quien se cree para estarme evitando, ya va a ver quién soy yo!-decía Launch parándose de su silla dispuesta a encontrar al tal Ten.

Bulma no podía creer a su amiga, se largaba detrás de un chico dejándola a ella a hacer todo el trabajo sucio.

¿Esperando a un cliente?-le decían a Bulma en el oido. Después de que casi se infarta se volteo muy molesta a ver al atrevido.- ¿No me digas que te dejaron plantada?-se burlaba el chico sentándose en su meza aun lado de ella. Ahora entendía porque le había preguntado eso pues era aquel chico, el mismo que le mintió diciéndole que era una chica Escort.

-Acaso no me has visto-decía sacudiendo su cuerpo-es imposible que alguien me deje a mi plantada, para tu buena suerte estoy con una amiga -le decía guiñándole un ojo.

Que chica tan descarada, como se atrevía a alardear así de su cuerpo, aun sabiendo que ella no era ninguna chica Escort, tal como había pensado el había visto a esa chica anteriormente en una revista de chismes, no es que el leía esa clase de artículos, su nombre es Bulma Briefs una chiquilla mimada, consentida, educada, inteligente, una niña bien según la revista, no entendía porque estaba haciendo todo este teatrito, así que estaba dispuesto a ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar con su mentir a.-No te lo voy a negar tienes lo necesario para pertenecer a ese exclusivo mundo, aunque e visto mejores.

-¿Enserio? Es difícil de creer viniendo de una persona tan pequeña como tú-decía ensenándole su dedo menique-cualquiera diría que no tienes ni para las callejeras regaladas-decía Bulma con orgullo.

Ya vería esa mocosa.- ¿Cuánto vales mujer?-le preguntaba sacando su pesada billetera, ensenándosela como un trofeo.

Esto estaba saliéndose de sus manos-Quizá tengas los billetes pero no creo que tengas el tamaño-"¿dónde estaba Launch?" pensaba desesperada.

-Créeme mujer me sobran los tamaños-decía tomando su mano con intención de llevársela hacia su abultado miembro, como si su mano se fuera a quemar Bulma la quito justa antes de tocarlo.

-No seas impaciente, tan pronto quieres que caliente tu cama, porque no comienzas por presentarse-decía Bulma tratando de llevar la conversación hacia otro rumbo.

-¿Que paso mujer? No me digas que estas asustada, una mujer como tú, tan experimentada, una mujer de mundo-decía con sarcasmo Vegeta.

-No te equivoques, yo escojo con quien, y jamás me acostaría con alguien como tú, mucho menos si no se quien realmente es.

-Que importa quién soy yo cuando tengo el dinero, creí que así se manejaba en este negocio-decía Vegeta mientras posaba su mano derecha en la pierna de ella y lentamente comenzaba a acarsiarla.

¡Ahora si estaba perdida! Alcanzo a parar su mano justo antes de que subiera por debajo de su vestido.-Que tal si eres un violador, un acosador o tienes todo ese dinero gracias a que te dedicas a secuestrar mujeres tan lindas como yo-decía Bulma quitando por completo su mano.

Que pensamiento tan infantil, no cabe duda que era una niña inexperta, no es como que el fuera un hombre hecho y derecho pero por lo menos no andaba por la vida fingiendo ser quien no era a diferencia de ella, él estaba orgulloso de no ir por la vida acostándose con cuanta mujer se le ponía enfrente como Raditz y otros chicos hacían. Él no tenía tiempo ni mucho menos estaba interesado de ir por la vida contagiándose de enfermedades, él tenía una meta y ninguna mujer iba a interferir en sus sueños.-No soy nada de eso, soy un hombre común y corriente.

-Un hombre-reía Bulma-si no pareces tener más de 18 años, apuesto a que ni siquiera eres mayor de edad-reía Bulma quizá no era la única que fingía ser quien no era.

-¿Y tu si lo eres? Con esa cara llena de pintura pretendes aparentar ser mayor, lastimas que esas espinillas te delatan-decía apuntándole en la frente.

Justo en ese momento llego la mesera con el pedido de ambas chicas, como si el platillo fuera para el Vegeta comenzó a comer-mesera te encargo un plato de Camarones, arroz, verduras y patatas, ¿qué clase de comida es esta? su sabor es espantoso-decía después de probar la comida de Launch.

Bulma por su parte comía una Hamburguesa grasienta muy apetitosa ante los ojos de Vegeta.

-Supuse que solo comerías comida Light -reía Vegeta impresionado de como esa chica devoraba.

-Mi belleza es natural-presumía Bulma, la verdad era que si seguía una dieta muy estricta, la comida espantosa del internado ayudaba mucho, lamentablemente se vio obligada a romper la dieta, el aroma era fabuloso y encantador, era imposible llevar su dieta en un lugar como este.

-Me alegra que no seas de esas chicas que solo comen pasto-decía Vegeta sin darse cuenta. Bulma lo miraba de reojo sonriendo mientras en su barriga miles de mariposas comenzaban a revolotear.

_'Justo ahora 18 estará teniendo su cita de lo más feliz con su amigo Goku' pensaba Krillin, se encontraba sentado en la meza de la pizzería del súper, Yamcha se encontraba muy feliz mensageandose con su chica.

-¿Ya vienen hacia acá, me veo bien Krillin? ¿Qué tal esta mi peinado?-le preguntaba Yamcha.

-¿Vienen? Pensé que solo venia tu chica-le decía Krillin ignorando sus preguntas de chica nerviosa, ahora entendía porque lo molestaban tanto en la Academia.

-Sí. Acaso no te lo dije viene con una amiga. ¡Mira ahí están!-decía apuntándolas.

Es lo mínimo que Maron debía hacer por ella, comprarle unas rebanadas de Pizza y un refresco enorme, después de que ella se encargó de buscar TODOS los ingredientes de sus amigas mientras ella no hacía más que mensagearse con quien sabe quién.

-Vamos 18 te quiero presentar a un amigo-decía Maron moviendo sus caderas exageradamente, caminando hacia una particular meza.

-No quedamos en esto Maron-le decía 18 agarrándole la mano haciendo presión en su agarre.

-Auch, me estas lastimando, todos nos están mirando.

-No soy tu gata mucho menos tu estúpida Maron-le decía 18 a punto de golpear a Maron.

Krillin no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos, ahí estaba 18, ¿había dejado plantado a Goku? ¿Qué hacia ahí? Parecía estar a punto de golpear a una chica, Kami el conocía esa chica y al parecer Yamcha también.

-¿Maron?-le preguntaba Krillin caminando hacia donde estaban ella y 18. ¿Maron? ¿Así se llamaba?-se preguntaba Yamcha caminando detrás de Krillin.

18 soltó enseguida la mano de Maron al ver a Krillin acercarse a ellas. ¿De donde demonios se conocían?

-Krillin!-chillaba ella emocionada colgándose del cuello de Krillin lo que no fue muy bien visto por 18, mucho menos por Yamcha.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntaba Yamcha esperando a que se separaran, pero Maron no parecía tener planeado soltarlo pronto.

-¡Kami cuantos años! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntaba Maron separándose de él.

-Estudio por aquí en la Academia Militar para ser presiso-decia Krillin sonrojado mirando a 18 por el rabillo de su ojo.- ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy aquí de visita-mentía Maron, ni loca le decía porque estaba ahí, mucho menos donde estudiaba.

-Qué bien que se conozcan, ¿puedo preguntar dónde?-intervenía Yamcha quien estaba molesto, ¿cuándo pensaba Maron saludarlo?

-Solíamos estudiar juntos en la misma Secundaria, Krillin fue mi primer amor y yo fui la de el-presumía Maron.

-¡Que hermoso!-decía 18 con sarcasmo hablando por primera vez.

-Coff, coff-fingia una toz Yamcha.-Porque no nos sentamos llevo mucho esperándote Maron.

-Está bien-decía la despistada chica caminando abrazada junto con Yamcha.

18 se encontraba cruzada de brazos mirando con odio y coraje a Maron.-¿Quieres que nos sentemos en una meza? podemos pedir una Pizza-decía mirando hacia Maron y Yamcha quienes se estaban devorando a besos.-Claro en otra meza-aclaraba Krillin secándose el sudor de sus manos en su pantalón, jamás había estado tan nervioso.

18 no le contesto pero camino a sentarse en una meza, supuso que eso era un sí. Después de pagar una Pizza de Pepperoni y dos refrescos Krillin camino hacia la meza donde 18 estaba sentada.- ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-Bien-le contesto cortante.

-Creí que estarías en una cita, ¿puedo preguntarte que paso?-preguntaba intentando esconder su felicidad.

18 alzo una ceja sospechosamente antes de contestarle-si lo dices por el mensaje que te mande era para una amiga no para mí-le contesto con una sonrisa. No quería aceptarlo, pero las mariposas en su estómago comenzaban a despertar.

Launch se encontraba desesperada buscando a Ten, estaba segura que lo vio justo ahí hacia un rato, el maldito Restaurant no estaba tan grande como para no haberlo encontrado, ya al menos que estuviera en la cocina lo cual estaba perdida porque hace un rato intento entrar y fue echada a gritos por una cocinera obesa. Derrotada decidió regresar a su meza, después de dar una última vuelta por el lugar.

Arale se encontraba en un Restaurant que se llamaba Todo lo que puedas comer por una hora, ¡una maldita hora! era la que llevaba esperando a ese malnacido.

-Eres Arale-le pregunto Raditz mirándola de pies a cabeza, piernas largas, cintura de un buen tamaño, ni muy pequeña tan poco muy ancha, pechos redondos, cuello apetitoso, labios deseables y cuatro ojos?

-Eres Raditz?-preguntaba parándose para besarlo en la mejilla y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué diablos hacías? Tengo esperándote por más de una hora-le reclamaba Arale.

-Pequeña pero picosa-decía Raditz.-Se me hizo tarde-decía caminando hacia el enorme Buffet, los minutos estaban pasando debía aprovechar a comer lo más pronto posible.

-Sera una noche larga-murmuraba Arale.

Milk no podía estar más feliz Goku era un lindo, sabia escuchar, era muy respetoso, tenían muchas cosas en común, tenía feos modales en la meza nada que ella no pueda arreglar pensaba mientras lo veía platicar sobre su familia. Al igual que ella él estaba la mayor parte solo, ambos de sus padres trabajaban, por lo que escucho eran muy delicados, a pesar de tener una casa en la ciudad el siempre vivía en la Academia donde estudiaba, tenía un hermano mayor y lo mejor del mundo no tenía novia.

-Así que sabes cocinar-le decía Goku.

-Quizá algún día pueda prepararte algo, no es por presumir pero soy muy buena, puedo prepararte cualquier cosa-le decía Milk.

-¡Wow enserio Milk! ¿Cuándo? -preguntaba ansioso Goku.

Cuando? Ella no podía salir cualquier día, incluso los fines de semana era imposible escapar-algún día te lo prometo-le decía ganándose una enorme sonrisa de parte de Goku quien emocionado la beso en la mejilla, ojala Bulma haya alcanzado a tomar la foto. Sonrojada volteo a ver a Bulma solo para sonrojarse a un más al ver lo que hacía su amiga, se encontraba besándose en la boca con un chico, no cualquier chico uno que había visto antes con Goku.

Bulma no entendía como de estar pelando habían pesado a besarse como dos locos enamorados.

-¿Que me vez?-le reclamaba Vegeta.-Quita esa cara de boba parece que jamás te han besado por la cara que tienes-se burlaba Vegeta de ella. Una niña jugando a ser una mujer, se había quedado como tonta después de que la había besado, por la cara que tenía le confirmaba que era un buen besador y eso que era el primer beso que daba en su vida, pero eso no lo tenía porque saber ella. Simplemente la había besado para callarla, estaba hable y hable como una cotorra sobre como era de selectiva para sus futuros "clientes" pretextos, así que sin más la beso, un beso que se alargó más de la cuenta.

-Para tu información e besado a muchos, se besar de cualquier tipo Francés, Alemán, esquimal, soy prácticamente una experta-le presumía Bulma lo que le hizo recordar que hace menos de una semana se había besado con el insecto de Yamcha. Talvez no era tan inocente como él pensaba.

-No lo dudo-le contestaba el con lo que parecían celos. ¿Celos? ¡NO!

-Bulma-la llamaba una amiga de ella.-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?-le reclamaba su amiga.

-Launch-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir pues su amiga se la llevaba casi arrastras hacia el baño.

Su diversión se había acabado...por hoy. Después de pedir prestado papel y lápiz decidió dejarle su número de celular debajo de su bebida estaba seguro que ella le llamaría.

Arale tenía las miradas clavadas de Zangya y Mai, estaban más que molestas con ella por las miradas que le daban. Escucho su celular sonó y temblando lo contesto.

-¿Qué haces idiota? ¡No estás haciendo nada de lo que te dije! ¡Bésalo ya!-le gritaba Mai.

Arale las miraba y miraba a Raditz ¿cómo querían que lo besara? comía sin nada de modales, tenía salsa escurriéndole del lado izquierdo de su labio, ¡él no comía tragaba!

Mai y Zangya lo miraban en bobadas, ¡era tan guapo, musculoso y varonil! Y esa pequeña perra se negaba a besarlo cuando ellas morían por hacerlo.

Arale espero a que Raditz terminara de masticar lo que comía, después de que bebió un sorbo de su refresco decidió que era ahora o nunca, y sin dudarlo se abalanzo a sus labios, cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, 10 segundos después intento separarse pero él no la dejaba. Tenía sus manos acariciando toda su espalda e incluso juraba que había tocado su trasero, cuando por fin se pudo soltar no dudo en abofetearlo.

-Pequeña zorra- le decía tocándose su cara. Mai la miraba furiosa parecía querer asesinarla al igual que su cita. Agarro su bolsa y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme- le decía Goku-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Muchas gracias pero no, van a pasar por mí-mentía, claramente no le había dicho que asistía al Colegio solo para chicas, había mentido diciendo que estudiaba cerca de la zona.

-Algún familiar supongo-le decía Goku, ya que sabía que su padre nunca estaba con ella y que su madre había fallecido.

-Si-decía mirando el suelo, era tan difícil mentir.

-Quizá podamos vernos unos de estos días, un fin de semana ya que los demás días no puedo salir-le recordaba Goku.

-¡Sí! Digo eso me gustaría-le decía Milk sonrojándose.

Goke se acercó a ella nervioso pero decidido, poso sus labios junto a los de ella, no estaba seguro como lo tomaría ella, esperaba que no se molestara con él, ella era muy tímida, una buena chica, dulce, comprensiva y delicada. Para su sorpresa ella abrió un poco sus labios, así fue como ambos se daban su primer beso y como su cita llegaba a su fin.

 **Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, todo es muy buen** **recibido** **. Hasta la** **próxima** **mis colegas Vegetarianas.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cortejo

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado su rw,** **también** **quería** **pedirles una enorme disculpa por mi horrible** **ortografía** **y** **también** **por la manera tan fea en la que e estado subiendo los** **capítulos** **. Se los juro que** **después** **de subir cada** **capítulo** **jamás** **había** **visto en** **qué** **manera quedaban una vez ya posteado en FFN, me quitaron los guiones que pongo en forma de una** **línea** **para separar cada cambio de escena,** **además** **no** **sé** **porque los** **párrafos** **me salen con mucho espacio. Siento mucho todas esas** **inconveniencias** **y prometo que intentare subir un** **capítulo** **más** **limpio ;D Gomen chicas y aun** **así** **muchísimas** **mas gracias por seguir conmigo aun** **después** **de todos mis defectos.**

 **Good girls are bad girls**

 **Capitulo Seis:** **Cortejo**

-¡Son una idiotas! No puedo creer que no hayan tomado esas fotos-gritaba 18.

-Al menos que Milk jamás se haya besado con ese tipo-decía Maron con una sonrisa burlona.

Milk era la única que no parecía insultada y por primera vez no deseaba discutir, no había más que felicidad, amor y cosas positivas en su vida.

-Bulma tuvo la culpa ella se había quedado a cargo de espiar a Milk y tomar esas fotos-se defendía Launch.

-Disculpa. Ese era el trabajo de ambas y tú que hiciste en cuanto llegamos...correr detrás de ese mesero que huía de ti como si fueras la misma peste-le decía Bulma cruzada de brazos.

Launch sonreía por dentro, después de preguntarle a casi todos los empleados de Kamehouse había conseguido el número de Ten, así como otras cositas.-Y porque no dices que o más bien quien fue el que te impidió hacer tu trabajo, esta golfita estaba de coqueta con un chico-decía Launch mirando a Bulma muy molesta. ¡Cómo se atrevía a echarle la culpa de todo!

-Y ustedes que, en vez de ir a ayudarnos ¿dónde demonios estaban?-trataba de cambiar los papeles Bulma, tenía el número de Vegeta y eso era lo que importaba.

-Yo tenía una cita con Yammi y 18 estaba con mi ex Krillin-les decía Maron.

18 avergonzada y enojada con Maron hablo-ese no era nuestro trabajo era el suyo-y que si estaba con Krillin, que les importa si se habían besado, es su vida no la de ella.

-Valla equipo a este paso terminaremos de sirvientas de Mai y de sus amigas-decía Maron haciendo berrinche.

Que era lo que tenían una foto de Milk y el chico guapo abrazándose, un besito en la mejilla, una Milk que juraba haber besado a Goku y que además decía que habían caminado de la mano desde su meza hasta que el chico tomo un Taxi, y de que les servía si no tenían una prueba que restregarles en la cara al otro equipo.

~0~0~0

-Por fin te encuentro sola pequeña zorra-gritaba Mai entrando a la habitación de Arale.

Arale corrió para esconderse en el baño pero Zangya le cubrió el paso, Mai aprovecho para jalarle el cabello-Creíste que escaparías de nosotras, escondiéndote bajo las faldas de las profesoras-le decía aventándola contra su cama.

-Por tu culpa vamos a perder-le reclamaba Zangya abofeteándola en la mejilla.

Arale intentaba que sus lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos lamentablemente ya no podía detener el llanto.

-No llores que de nada te servirá-le decía Princesa.

-¿Cuantas pruebas tenemos en total?-le preguntaba Mai a Suno quien se encontraba mirando desde una esquina.

Son tres, Arale dándole un beso en la mejilla, Arale abrazándolo y una donde se están besando-decía Suno.

Mai miraba muy molesta a Arale ¡solo tres malditas fotos!

oOoOoO

Se encontraban las chicas en el salón de cocina donde se encontraban preparando el pastel.

Milk estaba completamente segura que su pastel sería el mejor de toda la clase, de todo el curso mejor dicho. Lamentablemente no todas tenían su gran dote culinario, con una gran sonrisa saco su pastel de Chocolate del horno y a escondidas de todas, incluso de la profesora le tomo una fotografía a su delicioso pastel, estaba segura que su Goku lo amaría.

Bulma miraba su pastel no había quedado tan mal del todo, lo había adornado con enormes Fresas, se miraba hermoso comparado con el de 18 el cual estaba quemado.

Launch no había tenido mucha suerte, su pastel parecía Gelatina y ni hablar de Maron había desperdiciado todos los ingredientes, lastimosamente no le había quedado nada para preparar.

La profesora pasaba a cada banca a calificar los pasteles, su nota dependía de su sabor, su textura, su presentación, lamentablemente las calificaciones no eran las esperadas. La profesora no dejaba de gritar, reganar, había durado hablando de lo importante que era para una mujer saber cocinar, muchas estaban ofendidas se sentían insultadas.-Mañana sabrán su calificación, no esperan demasiado que la mayoría de sus pasteles son un fraude. Después de limpiar su espacio son libres de hacer con sus pasteles lo que les plazca-se despedía la profesora saliendo indignada del salón.

-Esa profesora es tan injusta-se quejaba Ranfan.

-¡Todas lo son!-chillaba Maron.

-Quizá yo tenga la solución, tengo la idea perfecta para bajarle los humos a todas estas profesoras engreidas-decia Pizza.

Era tan injusto, no llevaban ni un mes en el colegio y ya se sentían agotadas, exhaustas, ya no pidan más, las profesoras no hacían otra cosa más que dejarles tareas absurdas, asignaciones enormes, estaban llegando a su límite.

Dos semanas, ¡dos malditas semanas! Con tanta tarea no podían tener un segundo libre, nada de diversión incluso los retos que era lo único que les alegraba la vida estaban parados por falta de tiempo.

Milk se encontraba haciendo la limpieza de su habitación, tenían revisión en tan solo horas y su habitación estaba completamente patas para arriba y su compañera estaba desaparecida desde el término de las clases, le parecía injusto. Escucho su celular vibrar pero era imposible saber dónde estaba, como loca comenzó a buscarlo entre la ropa tirada en el piso, en la montaña de papeles, folders, libretas, libros, que estaban arriba del escritorio, ¿dónde estaba? Estaba segura que lo había dejado en su cama, la cual estaba destendida, normalmente ella siempre hacia su cama antes de marcharse a clases, lamentablemente se había desvelado estudiando y se levantó justo a tiempo para vestirse y asistir a clases sin obtener un retraso.

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí?-le preguntaba a su celular finalmente encontrándolo debajo de su cama. Tenía un sms era de Goku la estaba invitando al cine mañana sábado, como le diría que no podía sin que pensara que lo estaba rechazando, Kami sabía que deseaba ir al cine con el pero no podía, aparte de que no podría salir estaba el problema de que tenía mucha tarea, además tenía que estudiar para 3 exámenes y tenía un resumen pendiente de la Segunda Guerra mundial.

Tenían las últimas semanas mensageandose, escribiéndose con detalles como estuvo su día, pero jamás se habían marcado, ella simplemente estaba esperando a que Goku lo hiciera deseaba pasar esa barrera y supuso que este era el momento. Parecía que su corazón se le quería escapar del pecho por la forma en que le latía, ¡ya estaba sonando! 5 timbres y después la mando al buzón de voz. Decepcionada se sentó en su cama sin querer sentándose en su mochila, esto era increíble no podía sentarse en su cama libremente, no quería aceptarlo pero se le estaba pegando las malas costumbres de su compañera.

OoOoOoO

Después de buscar un lugar alejado, solitario y cómodo Bulma se sentó con su laptop en su regazo, inicio sesión en una página de video chat que se había dado de alta hace unos días, ¡genial estaba en línea! probablemente la estaba esperando. Confirmo sus sospechas pues al instante le llego una notificación de Vegeta, quería conversar con ella.

-Si Vegeta-le decía sonriéndole.

-Llegas tarde mujer-la regañaba.

-Lo siento Vegeta se me paso el tiempo-le decía sonriéndole.

Tenían varios días mirándose a través de una pantalla de computadora, habían estado conversando sobre él, sabía que estudiaba en un Colegio Militar además de que a cada rato le presumía su alto rango. Él pensaba que ella vivía sola en un departamento de solteras y que estudiaba por Internet, la culpa la estaba carcomiendo el tan sincero y ella una mentirosa.

-Enséñame tus pechos-la sacaba de sus pensamientos Vegeta.

-¡Que!-exclamaba asustada.

-No tiene nada de malo-la trataba de convencer-finalmente pienso comprar la mercancía-le decía sonriendo de lado una sonrisa que Bulma había llegado a amar en tan poco tiempo.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil seguir con esta farsa, ella jamás había tenido un Video chat de esta magnitud, sus amigas en su pasada escuela comentaba lo excitante que era y estaba confirmándolo.- ¿Y qué me vas a enseñar tú?-le preguntaba con picardía.

-¿Qué quieres que te enseñe? Tu solo pídemelo-veamos que niñería le pediría.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ni siquiera había dudado un poco, ¡que atrevido!-¿vamos despacio quieres?-le preguntaba ella.

-¿Despacio porque? cualquiera diría que una muchacha como tú a echo esto y más-le decía el mirándola fijamente.

-Lo que yo hago es físico un poco de baile, todo es frente a frente-mentía.

-No me digas que tienes pena, puedes hacerlo con muchos hombres en vivo y a todo color pero no puedes detrás de una pantalla. ¿Qué tontería es esa?

-¡No es eso! Soy conocida por ser única, no siempre es igual con cada cliente.

-Como prefieras. ¿Si nos vamos a ver mañana?

-Lo siento mañana no puedo, salgo de viaje-mentía otra vez.

-¿Con un cliente supongo?-le preguntaba alzando una ceja.

-Quizá, esa es información restringida-le decía guiñándole un ojo.

-Me cambias por otro cliente, que lastima-fingía Vegeta estar deprimido.

-No te atormentes amor, mejor alégrate que tengo un trato para ti-eso capto la atención de Vegeta-si me mandas una foto tuya sin camisa yo te mando una en solo bra-le decía mientras jugueteaba con unos mechones de su cabello.

No podía creerla, estaba dispuesta a enviarle una foto de ella en tan solo un sostén, no quería aceparlo pero este jueguito le empezaba a gustar.

OoOoOo

18 se encontraba entrenando en el Gym del colegio, estaba muy feliz ejercitando su cuerpo, lástima que no podía entrenar su mente deseaba ordenarle que dejara de pensar en ese chico calvo, los hombres no eran buenos, solo te utilizaban para después botarte como una basura, te exprimían, presumían con sus amigotes hablando todo lo que hacían contigo.

Por eso tenía que sacar a ese enano calvo de su cabeza, para el bien de ella y de su dignidad, ella jamás caería en la trampa de un bastardo, ella era más que un pedazo de carne, es por eso que llevaba días ignorando las llamadas y mensajes de Krillin.

OOoOoO

-Revisión de Barraca-entraba los Sargentos Frezer y Cold junto con Vegeta quien sostenía una tabla con varias hojas y justo en la pared tenia al cadete Krillin.

Revisaron hasta el último rincón, dejaron su habitación echa un asco, habían encontrado unas revistas de chicas que sin duda eran de Yamcha, Vegeta escribía en las hojas y lo miraba intimidante, sin duda estaba en problemas.

-¡1500 sentadillas ahora!-le gritaba Vegeta.

Pero porque si esas revistas no eran de él, eran de Yamcha él es quien debería de estar recibiendo el castigo no él. Justo en ese momento para su suerte entraba Yamcha, lo despejaron de todo aparato eléctrico a la fuerza-¡Cadete 3000 sentadillas ahora!-le ordenaba Vegeta al recién llegado.

Así habían pasado con todos los cadetes, los habían privado de sus celulares, los que habían quebrantado las reglas estaban en espera de su castigo, todos menos Vegeta quien se paseaba por los pasillos esperando una fotografía. Estaba jugando con fuego con esa mocosa y no deseaba quemarse, pero era inevitable su mente lo traicionaba pensando a cada rato en ella, incluso ahora estaba contando los minutos para que le llegara esa foto.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Estaba descontrolado, jamás antes le había pasado esto, es justo por estos absurdos sentimientos que se mantenía alejado de las mujeres. Sus malditas hormonas lo estaban traicionando, eso debía ser, suponía que no era normal tener 18 años y jamás haber besado o estar íntimamente con una mujer, era por eso que sentía todas estas cosas extrañas y absurdas. ¿Porque diablos no le mandaba la foto aun?

Estará esperando a que él se la enviara primero, pensaba dejando escapar una carcajada, era eso, a pesar de querer aparentar ser una mujer en el fondo solo era una mocosa tímida en busca de una aventura, al igual que él. Eso debía ser. El problema es hasta donde eran capaces de llegar. Se tomó la fotografía y se la envió, decidió salir de ese problema lo más pronto posible.

Al parecer ella ya se había tomado la foto porque en seguida que él le mando le llego la de ella. La miraría solo por curiosidad, solo para comprobar que si era ella y no era otra mentira... ¡Era ella!

OoOoO

Goku estaba preocupado, no tenía su celular jamás antes le había interesado ese celular, pero ahora era diferente, dependía de ese aparato, lo revisaba cada que podía emocionado y desilusionado cuando no encontraba nada. ¿La quería llamar pero que le diría? Yamcha le había dicho que era normal sentirse así, que lo más probable es que Milk le gustaba, y ahora que lo pensaba estaba seguro que así era.

Pero a él le gustaba la Pizza, las piernas de Pollo, el arroz y ahora Milk.

Esto era tan confuso. Estaba confundido y aterrado, Krillin le sugerio invitarla al cine incluso Vegeta se preocupó preguntándole que le gustaba más esa chica o la Pizza, era un empate él le contesto. Después Vegeta se burló de él, no entendía porque pues aunque Vegeta se escondía él lo había visto muy pegado de su celular y casi todas las noches se desvelaba platicando con quien sabe quién.

No estaba seguro que debía de hacer quizá su hermano sabría que hacer.

Gracias a varios cadetes habían sido todos privados de su fin de semana libre. Todos limpiaban las instalaciones, los castigados los deberes más pesados y los que no las cosas más sencillas.

Así es como Goku junto con Krillin, Picollo, Vegeta y Ten limpiaban la piscina.

-Me están mandando mensajes, me llaman a cada rato y no tengo idea quien es-les platicaba Ten.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen esos mensajes?-le pregunta Krillin parando de barrer la vacía piscina.

-Poemas, versos-decía Ten sonrojado.

-¿Y quien te llama?-preguntaba Goku.

-Contesto y me cuelgan.

-Quizá solo es una broma o una admiradora secreta-decía positivo Krillin.

-O una acosadora, una chica mal de sus facultades que sea encaprichado contigo, o a lo mejor es una drogadicta que planea asesinarte-decía el cruel de Vegeta. Ganándose la mirada de todos.

-Deberías de llamarle así confirmas quien es. Pregúntale como se llama y que es lo que quiere-le aconsejaba Piccollo.

Vegeta se alejó de ellos sin que lo notaran, una vez alejado de ellos contesto su celular-¿Qué quieres mujer? Creí que estarías ocupada con algún cliente tuyo.

-¿Porque no te has conectado? Llevo rato esperándote-le gritaba Bulma.

-Estoy ocupado pero si insistes conéctate por la noche, eso si deja tu miedo de señorita aun lado quiero ver a la mujer salvaje y atrevida no a la niñita que vi ayer-le decía.

-No es miedo Vegeta es táctica-le decía ella despidiéndose enviándole un ruidoso beso.

-Ya veremos hasta dónde eres capaz de mentir-decía Vegeta hablado solo.

oOoOoO

Estaba en problemas, no se podía conectar en la noche porque quitaban el Internet a las 7 de la noche, ¡qué haría!

¡Launch! Ella podía ser su tabla de salvación, estaba segura que le había visto una banda ancha. Entro a la habitación de Launch y la encontró maquillándose.

-¿Porque tan guapa? Como que te estas arreglando mucho para estar encerrada-le decía Bulma buscando entre sus cosas la banda ancha.

-Quien dice que me voy a quedar aquí encerrada-le decía Launch-¡deja de desordenar mis cosas!-le gritaba.

-Necesito que me prestes tu banda ancha, es una emergencia-le rogaba Bulma.

-Tu necesitando de mis servicios aun después de saber que cobro muy caro mis favores-decía Launch.

Bulma torciéndole sus ojos le pregunto-¿qué me vas a pedir?-le preguntaba con miedo.

-Bien ya que me lo pides tan amable te hare una rebaja. Ayúdame a escapar y préstame dinero-le decía directo al grano.

-Estás loca, sabes de sobra que no dejaran salir a nadie, es imposible que hacke la red de la escuela como la pasada vez-le recordaba Bulma.

-Voy a escapar no importa la forma-decía muy decidida la rubia.

-¡Estás loca!

-¿Quieres esa banda ancha sí o no?-le preguntaba Launch.-Además tengo que salir a ponerle saldo a la banda ancha ya que está vacía.

-¡Bien! ¿Cómo te escaparas?-preguntaba con sus brazos cruzados.

-Me iré por la puerta grande, me brincare las rejas de la puerta mientras tú entretienes a la perfecta.

-Estás loca te vas a matar esa puerta mide más de cuatro metros.

-Lo hare Bulma te olvidas quien soy yo y de dónde vengo, tu solo limítate a entretenerla.

-¿Vas a ir detrás de ese chico verdad? el que trabaja en Kamehouse-intuia Bulma.

-Bien, ya termine vámonos-le ordenaba a Bulma una vez que termino de maquillarse.

Casi las atrapan, ya no tenía argumentos, no sabía que más preguntarle a la perfecta, fingió un calambre en el pie y a la perfecta no le importó, además Launch tardo varios minutos para terminar de treparse y escaparse, no era tan buena como aseguraba.

Ahora se iba a su habitación a estudiar, tenía que matar el tiempo y que mejor que aprovechar el tiempo en algo de provecho.

OoOoOoO

Launch se encontraba sentada en una meza en Kamehouse, estaba esperando a que alguien se dignara a tomar su orden, varios minutos después se le acercó un joven flaco, desnutrido, con gafas y su cara llena de espinillas...probablemente un geek pensaba Launch.-¿Dónde está Ten?-le pregunto gritándole al pobre mesero.

-No tengo la autoridad para contestar su pregunta-le contestaba el muchacho para su mala suerte.

Launch lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y frente a frente le dijo-¡te lo preguntare una vez más, donde esta Ten!-le gritaba escupiéndole la cara.

-No está, no se presentó a trabajar-le contesto con voz temblorosa.

-¿Sabes en donde vive? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? ¿Algo que me ayude a dar con él?

El muchacho le contestaba moviendo su cabeza-señorita no puedo respirar-le decía a Launch quien por el coraje lo aprensaba más.

-¿Sabes quién podrá ayudarme?-le preguntaba la rubia ignorando lo que el muchacho le había dicho.

-Hay unas chicas, siempre están conversando con él, quizá ellas sepan-decía tratando de zafarse del agarre de la chica, ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de jamás hacer ejercicio, quizá si hubiera dejado su computadora un momento otra fuera su historia.

Así que habían unas chicas que se la pasaban de resbalosas con su Ten.- ¿dónde puedo encontrarlas?

-Son meseras, son esas dé a ya-decía apuntando dos chicas que se encontraban en la barra.

Launch lo soltó, en cuanto sintió que era libre salió corriendo como la rata que era pensaba Launch caminando hacia sus siguientes victimas.-¡Ustedes!-les decía a las chicas interrumpiendo su aburrida platica.

-¿Si?-le pregunto una de las chicas, una chica pálida y desalineada.

-¿Saben en dónde puedo encontrar a Ten?-les preguntaba mirándolas, esperando sus reacciones.

-Para que buscas a Ten, ¿que se te ofrece con él?-le preguntaba la otra chica una morena peliroja.

-Quiero darle una sorpresa a mi novio-presumía triunfante a su "novio".

-Eres su novia y no sabes donde puedes encontrarlo-decía con burla la otra chica, la pálida.

-¡Te estas burlando de mí!-decía Launch aventándose contra ella jalándole un gran pedazo de mechón de cabello.-Soy una novia delicada, confiada y segura de sí misma no necesito estar espiándolo y detrás de el cada segundo, soy una señorita decente no una golfita como ustedes.

La chica morena miraba a Launch aterrada, su amiga tenia cara de estar sufriendo-probablemente está en la Academia Militar escuche que le dijo al jefe que no podría venir a trabajar este fin-decía tratando de cortar el sufrimiento de su amiga.

Lo siguiente que sintió Launch fueron cuatro pares de enormes brazos sacándola del lugar a la fuerza, le cerraron las puertas en la cara sin antes prohibirle la entrada, estaba vetada para siempre del Restaurant, se atrevieron a amenazarla con llamar a la policía si volvía a pisar ese tranquilo y familiar lugar.

Y que si la habían sacado ya tenía su información además le había dejado muy en claro a esas dos hembras no volver a acercarse a su hombre nunca más, no todo estaba perdido.

OoOoOo

¡Ya era hora! con mucho cuidado se levantó de su cama, agarro su Laptop y la banda ancha de Launch y en puntillas camino hacia el baño.

-¿Bulma?-le pregunto Milk quien se encontraba hablando con quien sabe quién escondida en el barandal de su ventana.

Bulma escondía su Laptop detrás de su espalda y la miro preguntándole con la mirada que deseaba, su compañera solo la miro y volvió a lo suyo. Bulma aprovecho para correr y encerrarse en el baño. Se recargo en una de las paredes, arreglo su cabello, se acomodó su blusa y su mini short, se retoco los labios y se sentó estilo indio en el frio piso.-Hola Vegeta, ¿me extrañaste?-le envió un mensaje.

-Quiero verte mujer-le respondió el dándole a entender que se conectara en un video chat con él.

¿Siempre tenía que ser tan exigente? Aunque le agradaba que deseara verla, ¿eso era una buena señal no? Vegeta la miraba examinándola a ella o quizá el lugar donde estaba-te gusta lo que vez Vegeta-le pregunto mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-¿Porque mejor no me dices si te gusto la foto que te envié?-le preguntaba Vegeta, parecía que estaba en un baño o algo parecido, podía notarlo por las cortinas en forma de patitos que se asomaban detrás de ella, además el color de la pared estaba muy pálido.

-Me gustó mucho, era lo mínimo que podía esperar de alguien que se ejercita tanto como tú-le contestaba sincera Bulma. ¿Que si le había gustado? la había amado incluso la tenia de portada en su celular para cada vez que lo usara verlo.

-La tuya estaba muy corriente, esperaba algo más atrevido de alguien como tú-le decía Vegeta. A decir verdad jamás había visto una foto de ese tipo, así que no podía comparar suponía que estaba bien, se miraba su plano abdomen, y el sostén que tenía le cubría todos sus senos, aunque podía ver lo blanco y redondos que eran, sus hombros pequeños, su cuello lechoso y su cara angelical, lo que más le llamaron la atención fueron sus ojos azules, desde pequeño el azul era su color favorito, su cabello lo tenía a su costado sobre su hombro derecho y le cubría parte de su seno.

-¿Disculpa de alguien como yo? Es que tú piensas que voy por la vida mandado fotos mías intimas a medio mundo, si eso piensas estas muy equivocado-ya le estaba pesando esa horrible mentira, por alguna razón no deseaba que Vegeta pensara mal de ella.

-Se me olvidaba que tú eres de las que lo ensena en vivo-decía Vegeta arrepintiéndose en cuanto vio la expresión en su rostro.

-Creo que estás hablando con la persona equivocada, ya no sé si quiero seguir hablado contigo-le decía Bulma.

Vegeta la miraba analizando sus palabras, parecía ofendida, insultada y decaída, que no fue ella y su gran bocata la que se presentó ante él y sus amigos como una Escort. ¿Porque se ofendía? Finalmente si eso era lo que ella deseaba él no iba ser quien le impidiera hacer su voluntad.-Si eso es lo que deseas.

-No sé si lo deseo pero de algo estoy segura es de que ya no deseo estar escuchando tus burlas y tus ofensas hacia mi persona y mi trabajo.

-No sé porque te ofendes si ese es tu trabajo, al menos que me estés mintiendo-esta era su única y última oportunidad de aceptar su mentira, después de esto ya no habría marcha atrás ni para ella ni para él, ambos llegarían al final de esta mentira.

¿Que debía de hacer? Lo más fácil sería decirle la verdad aceptar que todo lo que le dijo fue una mentira absurda, aceptar su error, tener que soportar la burla, la vergüenza, incluso estaba de por medio perder lo que sea que tenía con Vegeta. -Mi trabajo es tan digno como el de cualquiera, es tan solo que odio que te comportes como un macho alfa.

¡Así que había decidido seguir mintiendo! -Si me comportara como un macho no te estuviera buscando, hay miles de mujeres honradas y puras pero sigo interactuando contigo... ¿eso no te dice algo?

-¡Sí! qué quieres meterte en mi cama-¿acaso Vegeta estaba aceptando que estaba interesado en ella aun cuando pensaba que era una Zorra?

-Pueda que sea eso-decía Vegeta sincero con el mismo, ¿por eso la buscaba? ¿Para acostarse con ella? -Finalmente no te queda de otra más que averiguarlo.

-Ojala y no sea solo eso Vegeta-decía Bulma inconsciente.

-¿No me digas que estas enamorada de mí? No sabía que una chica como tú podía enamorarse.

Ahí estaba otra vez recordándole "quien era" -¿Y porque no? Si un macho testarudo, gruñón y pequeño como tu puede hacerlo porque yo no.

¿Le dijo pequeño? Esa mujer vulgar y atrevida le dijo pequeño, además ¿quién le dijo a ella que él estaba enamorado? pensaba todo ruborizado, le iba a decir una que otra cosa cuando la mujer desconecto el video chat no sin antes enviarle un mensaje.

 _ *****_ _ **Pero no te**_ _ **permitiré**_ _ **que te**_ _ **vayas**_ _ **a enamorar de**_ _ **mí**_ _ **, aunque me encuentres muy**_ _ **atractiva ;D***_

 _ **OoOoOo**_

 **Déjenme** **saber su** **opinión** **,** **quizá** **no sea lo que esperaban, pero** **tenía** **que hacerlos interactuar y ya que** **están** **estudiando en escuelas muy estrictas no creo que se puedan estar escapando muy seguido. Otra cosita me dicen que escribo muy infantil.** **Quizá** **si lo sea y no me** **avergüenza** **,** **así** **es mi forma de escribir y mi forma de vivir,** **jamás** **podría** **madurar porque no soy una fruta jeje.** **¿** **No creo que sea muy infantil o** **sí** **?**

 **Igual esta historia requiere que no haiga mucha coherencia ya que son adolecentes no tan descarriladas y algo infantiles, chicas que no han compartido mucho de sus vidas con chicos,** **además** **no ayuda mucho que** **estén** **encerradas y que tengan varios problemas** **típicos** **de la** **adolescencia** **.**


	7. Chapter 7: Debate

Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron su Rw, gracias por apoyarme y alentarme a seguir, y no se preocupen que no abandonare este fic. Gracias a todos los que me siguen y me pusieron de favoritos ;D alegran mi pequeño Kokoro. Un agradecimiento especial a mis chicas ustedes saben quiénes son.

 **Good Girls Are Bad Girls**

 **Capitulo Siete: Debate**

Goku se encontraba en una camilla con una bolsa de hielo en su ojo derecho, un tapón en su nasal izquierdo, sentía todos sus huesos quebrados y un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Había algo malo en él, tanto como para estar distraído en una de su clases de Artes marciales y haber recibido una tremenda golpiza de Vegeta. Su cabeza no estaba funcionando bien desde hace tres semanas, las mismas que llevaba mensageandose y hablando con Milk. Sabía lo que significaba, él lo había leído en una de las revistas esas donde habían chicas en traje de baño, además Raditz se lo había confirmado...él estaba enamorado.

Yamcha le había aconsejado: lo que debía hacer era declarársele a Milk, decirle lo que siente por ella, pedirle que sea su novia, así la tendría segura, ningún chico se la podría quitar.

Estaba decidido le hablaría y se lo pediría, estaba pensando en eso cuando entro un Sargento acompañado de Yamcha.

-No esperabas librarte de tus asignaciones solo por ese ojo morado-le decía el Sargento Zarbon.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue atarcarse gracias a su amigo quien le dejo caer una docena de libros en su barriga.

-Lo siento amigo-se disculpaba Yamcha una vez que Zarbon se fue. -Alégrate te traje tu celular, alguien te a estado llamando y créeme amigo lo salve justo a tiempo, el imbécil de Vegeta estaba por destruirlo.

Al tomarlo delicadamente en sus manos el celular empezó a timbrar-Hola-contesto Goku.

-Goku estaba muy preocupada por ti, hace horas debiste haberme llamado, ¿estás bien?-le preguntaba una Milk muy ansiosa.

-Si Milk estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí-. Yamcha entendió que era el momento exacto para marcharse, él también tenía llamadas por hacer y varias.

-Oh que buen que estas bien-decía Milk muy alegre.

-Milk últimamente e estado pensando en ti y me gustaría volver a besarte-decía Goku avergonzado.

Milk se sorprendió ante la sinceridad y el poco tacto de su amigo-Yo también Goku pero yo soy una chica decente, yo no voy besando a cualquiera nada más porque sí.

-Oh. Pero la última vez que nos vimos nos besamos. ¿No lo recuerdas?-preguntaba de manera inocente.

-Eso es diferente Goku si quieres volver a besarme necesitas pedirme algo-le insinuaba Milk mientras se mordía sus uñas a causa de sus ansias.

-Ah sí, se de lo que hablas Yamcha me lo dijo. Quieres ser mi novia Milk, ¿es eso verdad?-le preguntaba.

Milk estaba a punto de desmayarse, su corazón latía gracias a la felicidad que sentía, dio dos grandes brincos en su cama, y grito en silencio, después más tranquila contesto un-¡si Goku! ¡Quiero ser tu novia!

Goku se rascaba la cabeza no entendiendo muy bien.- ¡Genial Milk! O debería decirte novia-decía Goku sonriendo y alzando sus cejas repetidas veces.

-Milk, esta bien Goku-quiza no era como se lo imagino pero finalmente tenía un novio, que importaba como se lo pidió, lo que importaba es que finalmente se lo pidió.

oOoOoOo

Hace pocas horas les habían dado una gran sorpresa gracias a su gran comportamiento las dejarían salir el fin de semana.

-Estoy feliz después de estar más de tres semanas encerradas finalmente seremos libre por algunas horas-decía Bulma muy feliz.

-Solo lo hacen para mantenernos controladas, es nuestro derecho salir cada fin de semana-se quejaba Mai.

-Sea como sea somos libres-decía Launch.

-No me parece justo, están jugando con nuestras mentes, se aprovechan de que nos abandonaron aquí para explotarnos al máximo-se quejaba Pizza.

-Y que importa si somos libres-decía Maron.

-Par de bobas si nos están dejando salir no es un premio es solo táctica, estamos a semanas de una extrema evaluacion-decia Zangya -nos están dejando respirar para después ahogarnos lentamente.

-Tienes razón lo que quieren es tenernos bajo control, créanme no les conviene un montón de chicas molestas, descontroladas, hormonales y con sed de venganza-decía 18 molesta.

-Lo que importa es que soy libre, libre para ver a mi NOVIO. Les platique que ya tengo novio-decía Milk presumiendo su nuevo estado.

-Solo como unas mil veces-decía Bulma quien era su compañera y tenía que aguantar los gritos eufóricos de su amiga, las charlas de noche y claro después tenía que escuchar a Milk hablar sobre lo maravilloso que era su Goku.

Princesa alzando una ceja comento con veneno-valla que sorpresa jamás pensé que una monja como tu podía echar novio, apuesto que es espantosamente feo igual que tú.

-Wow Princesa Serpiente no te mordiste la lengua. Una monja criticando a otra-decía Suno riéndose a carcajadas. Milk la miraba atenta no sabía si eso era un insulto o la estaba defendiendo.

-Mi novio es hermoso, alto, musculoso, caballeroso, es todo lo que una mujer decea-presumia una vez más Milk.

-Yo que tu no estaría tan contenta Milk normalmente el primer noviazgo nunca de los jamases funciona, siempre terminas, odiándolo, maldiciéndolo y con un inmenso coraje-decía Ranfan mientras las demás niñas asentían y conversaban entre ellas como habían terminado odiando su primer amor.

-Disfruta de todas las primeras emociones, todo será maravilloso hasta que él se dé cuenta de que hay más peses en el mar-decía Princesa en tono de amenaza.

-Eso no pasara con nosotros, el me ama y yo a él y a diferencia de ustedes yo soy mujer de un solo hombre-afirmaba Milk.

-Que boba la niña esta, jura amar con un intenso amor, mujer de un solo hombre...de que biblia sacaste eso. No seas ridícula Milk, tú de manita sudada no pasas y a los hombres les gustan las mujeres decididas, capaces y atrevidas y tú no eres ni "A" ni "B"-decía Mai.

-Soy tan capaz de mantener a mi novio junto a mí y a diferencia de ustedes no necesito estar regalando mi cuerpo-les decía Milk.

-Ya lo veremos Milk...hablemos en un mes, cuando vea que eres una apretada, miedosa y una virgen, saldrá huyendo de ti en busca de chicas como nosotras-decía Zangya.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Milk. Si vas acostándote por ahí con cualquiera nadie te tomara enserio-decía Bulma.

-¿Y quién te dijo eso? ¿Tu abuela? Jamás imagine que eras de ese tipo Bulma, que desepsion-decia Mai.

-Ósea que ustedes solo mantienen a su hombre cuando hay sexo y cuando no ¿qué hacen?-se burlaba 18.

-Wow hay mojigatas en rebaja-decía Mai.

-Gran debate entre señoritas, Virgen vs Experimentadas, ser virgen o ser una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra-decía Pizza haciendo gala a su apodo de reporterita mientras Ranfan la gravaba con su celular.- ¿A quién prefieren? ¿Qué prefieres ser?-seguía Pizza.

-Obviamente ser una mujer decente, culta, con valores y amor propio-decía Milk junto con Bulma y 18 a un lado de ellas.

-Claro que no, una mujer es mujer solo cuando deja de ser una mocosa, es tener clase, diversión, ser sensual y saber de la buena vida, claro siempre y cuando sepas usarlo en tu beneficio y no en tu contra-decía Mai con Zangya y Princesa respaldándolas.

-¿Y ustedes que prefieren?-decía Pizza apuntando a Launch, Maron, Suno y Arale, todo siendo aún gravado por Ranfan.

-Lo siento chicas pero acostarse con un chico es de lo mejor-decía Maron haciendo un movimiento sensual con su cuerpo.

-Tener dignidad es lo primero y lo último-decía Arale dándole el lado a Milk.

-Eres libre, tu cuerpo es tuyo que importa lo que hagas con el siempre y cuando tu estés de acuerdo y no te forzen-deciaSuno.

Todas miraban Launch esperando su respuesta-Que les importa cada quien es libre de hacer lo que sea con su cuerpo, qué más da si eres una zorra o una monja. Supongo que está bien si lo haces con el indicado, aunque es una lástima si vas pensando por ahí que todos son los indicados, aunque esperarse al matrimonio es algo un poco inusual también es lo más adecuado-decía Lunch.

-Valla problema-decía con sarcasmo Pizza.

OoOoOoOoO

-Se lo que te digo Krillin el solo lo hace para molestarme él sabía que ella me prefirió a mí-decía Yamcha molesto mientras lavaba los platos sucios.

-No lo sé Yamcha no creo que Vegeta lo haga por eso-decía Krillin lavando el piso.

-Estas bromeando Krillin ese malgeniado, creído, egocéntrico, sin corazón, créeme yo lo conozco más que tú. Ella me prefirió, yo era el indicado para ella, tuvimos algo especial por minutos pero fue muy especial.

-Claro hasta que la confundiste con Maron.

-Quieren callarse parecen dos chicas adolescentes quejándose por todo-los regañaba Piccolo quien limpiaba el enorme refrigerador.

-Eso deberíamos hacer tener un código así como las chicas, ya saben esa regla de mis ex están prohibidos para mis amigas-se lamentaba Yamcha.

-Creí que estabas perfectamente bien con Maron-se preguntaba Ten quien se encargaba de las cacerolas sucias y el desecho de la comida.

-Lo estoy, con ella todo es felicidad -presumía Yamcha.

-¡Ten, Ten!-gritaba un cadete regordete y chaparro, después de normalizar su respiración prosiguió a seguir hablando-está tu novia en los campos de entrenamiento de barro, esta buscándote como loca, tienes que ir antes de que cuelguen tu trasero como trofeo en la sala de castigos-decía Yayirobe burlándose de su amigo.

¿Su novia? Él no tenía novia, aunque algo era muy cierto es que si encontraban a esa chica quien fuera que sea, el seria seriamente castigado. Salió corriendo lo mas rápido hacia el campo de entrenamiento de barro, todos los cadetes con los que se encontraba lo miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo, otros lo palmeaban, lo alentaban, incluso lo miraba con ojos de envidia. Finalmente llego, ahí estaba ella detrás de una barrera de obstáculos, era la chica de Kamehouse, la misma que había ido a aterrorizar a sus amigas, gracias a ella ninguna mujer se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra mucho menos a mirarlo no importaba si era clienta o trabajadora el terror se había esparcido por toda la ciudad.

-Hola Ten estaba esperándote-lo saludaba la chica.

¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí? La mayoría de ellos no podían escapar, era casi imposible entrar o salir de ahí. Ahora era cuando notaba el mal estado en el que se encontraba ella, su camisa hecha trizas probablemente a casusa de los alambres de púa, su pantalón rasgado, su rodillas ensangrentadas, su brazos arañados y su cara con pequeños moretones.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar?

-No fue tan difícil una vez que logre pasar la muralla, ¿quién se creen los chinos?-decía sobándose sus codos ensangrentados.

Esa chica estaba loca.- ¿Porque estás aquí?-le decía Ten en tono molesto lo que hizo cambiar la cara de Launch de triunfo y orgullo a una de tristeza.-No debiste venir sabes en los problemas que estoy metido si uno de mis superiores te ve.

-Quería verte Ten-decía Launch cabizbaja.

-Bien ya me viste-le decía un Ten frio. Valla valor la de aquella chica, quizá estaba siendo un poco duro con ella, finalmente ella paso por mucho para que, para verlo a él.

Launch muy lentamente se dio media vuelta y se disponía a marcharse cuando Ten la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia el en un reconfortante abrazo. -¿De casualidad eras tú la que me acosaba vía mensajes?-le preguntaba Ten después de llegar a una conclusión...tarde pero seguro.

-¿Te gustaron?-reía Launch oliendo su perfume corporal, agrio, fuerte y escandaloso pensaba Launch.

-Algo así-contestaba Ten no queriendo herir más sus sentimientos.

De un solo movimiento Launch se abrazó de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella en un fuerte y controlador beso. Después de varios minutos Launch se separó de él y comenzó a correr de regreso por donde llego. Ten se encontraba parado rígido y confundido, jamás había sido besando tan salvajemente, esa chica era increíble...loca pero increíble.

En los dormitorios había un gran escándalo, en cierta barricada para ser exacta.-Si guardan silencio quizá los pueda atender-los callaba Yayirobe.

-Inmundo panzón si no necesitara de sus servicios sería el segundo en mi lista negra-decía Broly claramente el primer lugar estaba reservado para Kakarotto.

-Acéptalo Broly él es intocable-decía 17.

Justo iba enterando Vegeta por el pasillo todos enseguida comenzaron a esparcirse-¿suena sospechoso no lo crees Raditz?-le preguntaba Vegeta a su amigo con el que venia del Gym.

-Enseguida te averiguo-le decia Raditz antes de colarse entre uno de los grupitos que había.

Vegeta por su parte siguió su camino no sin antes mirar a los demás cadetes con su típica arrogancia y superioridad, entro a su habitación para encontrar a Kakarotto y a sus amiguitos esparcidos por todo su dormitorio. Un pequeño sonido los salvo de ser sacados a golpes, era un mensaje de Bulma, una linda foto de ella posando frente a su espejo, un pequeño top y unos boxers de juego, su cabello en una coleta de caballo.

Seguían con su juego de coqueteo, después de ruborizarse guardo su celular en su bolsa y se recostó en su cama a esperar a Raditz.

-No lo sé Yamcha eso suena muy peligroso-decía Goku mientras simulaba hacer su tarea.

-No lo es te lo aseguro-le afirmaba Yamcha.-Krillin y yo ya encargamos las nuestras.

Goku miraba a Krillin quien no parecía estar muy convencido.-De algo han de servir-decía Krillin.

-La podrías necesitar para tu gran cita-le decía Ten.

Obviamente los imbéciles estaban hablando en clave, al final y acabo a él ni le importaba.

-No lo sé Milk y yo queremos tener una cita tranquila, ella propuso ir al cine, después comer algo rico mientras platicamos sobre nuestros días alejados y finalmente terminamos caminando por las calles de un parque muy transcurrido pero romántico-repita Goku cada palabra dicha exacta por Milk.

-¿Y tú que escogiste Goku? Hay algo que tu querida novia te dejo escoger-se burlaba Yamcha.

-Milk quiere que su primera cita sea perfecta-decía Goku.

-Aya tú y tu cita de manitas sudadas a diferencia de ti yo si quiero accion-presumia Yamcha.-Y con lo que compre seguramente la tendré.

Podrían ser más obvios era seguro de que hablaban de condones, quizá el también debería comprar unos...pero qué diablos pensaba se regañaba Vegeta.

-Sera mejor continuar nuestra platica en otro lugar-decía Yamcha refiriéndose a Vegeta.-No queremos que su alteza se valla a incomodar.

-Que sabía decisión justo cuando pensaba sacarlos a rastras de mi barraca-comentaba Vegeta.

Cuando todos se disponían a marcharse Raditz decidía entrar, después de cerrarle la puerta en la espalda a Yamcha, Raditz decidió hablar-te tengo noticias Vegeta y créeme son grandes.

-Ya era hora Raditz creí que habías decidido unirte a su cháchara sin sentido-lo regañaba Vegeta.

-Identificaciones falsas.

Vegeta quien se encontraba leyendo un libre decidió mirar a Raditz claramente interesado.

-El obeso de Yayirobe las está vendiendo, un precio ridículamente alto-decía Raditz decepcionado de que no tuviera dinero para comprar una para él.

-Valla, valla que interesante-decía Vegeta levantándose de su cama caminando de seguro al dormitorio de el panzón aquel.

Raditz como fiel guarda espalda de su familiar y amigo caminaba detrás de el listo para ver algo de acción.

Para su suerte encontraron al obeso solo en su dormitorio, contaba sus billetes haciendo pequeñas pacas con ellos. -Ve, Ve. Vegethaa-decia el pobre infeliz al mirar a su mayor.-Te lo juro Vegeta no es lo que piensas-decía guardando sus billetes de tras de él, en su espalda sudorosa. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Estaba seguro que ninguno de sus clientes lo habían echado de cabeza. Ese miserable era ingenioso.

Vegeta se acercaba firmemente y determinado hacia su presa quien se hacía para atrás hasta terminar chocando con una silla y cayendo de espalda en ella.

-Yo no hice nada, fue mi compañero, yo lo vi-afirmaba Yayirobe tirado en el suelo.

-Que lastima regordete yo que te tenía una muy buena propuesta-decía Vegeta dejando a Yayirobe y a Raditz confundido.

Estaba seguro que Vegeta lo destrozaría, lo haría sentir como la peor escoria del mundo, le escupiera, pero esto.

-Podría olvidar todo esto a cambio de dos-cof tosía Raditz interrumpiéndolo. Mirándolo con desprecio continuo-Tres identificasiones-negosiaba Vegeta.

-¿Qué? Digo claro señor-se levantaba Yayirobe saludando a Vegeta, como solo lo hacía a sus Sargentos.

Agarrando una de las libretas que se encontraban tiradas en el piso Vegeta empezó a escribir los nombres en un hoja. Después le aventó la libreta en el pecho a Yayirobe.

-Enseguida Vegeta digo mi Capitán-se corregía Yayirobe al ver la cara de enojo de Vegeta quien cambio su expresión a una sonrisa macabra una vez que lo llamo Capitán.

-Las quiero para hoy mismo-le ordenaba Vegeta antes de marcharse.

Raditz estaba parado como una estatua, Vegeta estaba irreconocible, creyó que una identificación era para él, pero después se dio cuenta que Vegeta jamás hacia algo por otra persona mucho menos para él, ¿así que para quien era la otra identificación?

OoOoOoOoO

Un día entero había pasado desde que se había escapado para ver a Ten y sus heridas estaban empeorando en vez de estar sanando. Su rodilla estaba espantosa, liquido amarilloso salía de ella, además de tener moretones de varios colores, negros, morados, rojos y verdes.

Pero de algo estaba seguro es que todo su esfuerzo había tenido una magnifica recompensa, se habían besado, fue más como que ella se le lanzo y lo beso, pero y ¿qué? Se habían besado y por la cara de bobo que tenía Ten se notaba a millas que le había encantado.

Y para afirmar su teoría Ten le había llamado hace unas horas, quería salir con ella, ¡quería verla! Y esta vez ella no tuvo que hostigarlo. Era por eso que le urgía que sus espantosos moretones se desvanecieran.

18 estaba estudiando en su habitación, buscando información en su computadora, era la única manera de distraerse y dejar de pensar en cierto chico calvo. Ella no debía pensar en él ni en nadie, aunque eso no le impidió ver sus fotos en FriendBook, parecía un chico normal y corriente, claro todos aparentaban eso.

Tenía fotos de el en el mar con una tortuga enorme, tenía que aceptar que tenía un buen cuerpo, de seguro se ejercitaba mucho. Había unas de el en un traje naranja de Artes marciales estaba sosteniendo un trofeo, y el parecía estar muy feliz.

Habían comentarios de varias chicas, halagándolo y el parecía darles un simple gracias, no había coqueteo ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera cuando le decían cosas irrecorozas sobre lo bien que estaba.

Las apariencias engañan y a ella no la iba a engañar ni él ni nadie, sobretodo un imbécil como el, solo con sus mensajes románticos y ridículos, sus halagos, sus actos de caballerosidad, su sonrojo estúpido y su nerviosismo.

Además no debía ser tan inocente si había salido con la descarada, zorra, regalada y tonta de Maron.

Y ella no era ninguna estúpida, descarada, regalada y mucho menos una tonta, ella era Lazuli alias 18, la chica más audaz, fuerte e inteligente, era hermosa de carácter fuerte e inquebrantable jamás dejaría que una vez más un miserable hombre la volviera a lastimar. JAMAS.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **¿** **Y** **qué** **les** **pareció** **Chicas y Chicos?** **¿** **Hay chicos que me leen? Creo que no jeje. Creo que hay gustos para todas y no todas somos ni pensamos iguales, muchas** **estarán** **de** **acuerdo** **con Milk o muchas con Mai. Yo soy de del grupo de Milk :D Pobre L** **a** **unch ya le** **tocaba** **algo de** **alegría** **en su vida y un besito de Ten es su mejor premio ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: Problemas

, muchas gracias que bueno que te parece divertido jeje intento que no sea tan formal pero también que no sea tan infantil.

JLgonzalez, siempre me encanta leer tu rw, me alegres mi día gris, siempre al cuidado de los pequeños detallitos, Vegeta aunque sea muy formal tiene su corazoncito y merece un poco de amor, y si tienes razón el amor es cosa del diablo y 18 y Vegeta lo tienen muy claro ;)

Viara616 mi hermana del alma y mejor amiga Fangirl. Jamás terminare de agradecerte por tu hermosa amistad, tu apoyo. Espero y este capítulo te agrade porque va dedicado a ti.

Aconito, gracias por tu apoyo:) perdón por demorarme tanto jeje es que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, espero y te agrade.

Akemi Hashimoto, muchas gracias por ayudarme, la verdad es como veras no se me da eso de la ortografía jeje te agradezco aún más porque me ayudaste y fuiste tan amable conmigo ^-^ y eso te lo agradezco. Me quedo una dudita 17-¿Vanessa jeje quien es ella? Besos y ojala me sigas ayudando.

Sandradb gracias y si creo que mayoría somos del grupo de Milk y Bulma.

dayana, gracias que linda eres ^-^ me elevaste mi ego al 100 jeje creo que era lo que necesitaba mil gracias.

Sora147, gracias por tu apoyo e intentare actualizar más seguido.

familiabriefdragonballz muchas gracias por unirte a mis lectoras y amigas, :3 cada vez que leo un rw de gente nueva me pone más que feliz. Gracias. Por cierto amo tu nombre de usuario.

Anais, gracias chica :)

manzanahelada gracias me alegra que notes mis pequeños cambios, intento mejorar y subir un capítulo más limpio.

Sarasayain, que bella nena y n tengas pendiente que esta historia no quedara a medias, y esa es una promesa.

Fanny, Gracias mi niña extraño cuando no me dejas tu rw, siempre es una alegría leerte, eres muy pasional, eres directa y siempre notas mis pequeñas pistas jeje eres la única que se dio cuenta que nadie fotografió a Milk.

 **Good Girls Are Bad Girl**

 **Capitulo Ocho: Problemas**

Goku se estaba preparando para su gran cita, había pasado los últimos minutos planchando su ropa, limpiando sus Tennis, haceandose su persona y revisando su billetera. Segun los chicos tener citas era agradable pero costoso. Deseaba que su salida fuera perfecta no por el sino por Milk, quería hacerla feliz, quizá debía hablarle a su padre y pedirle que le adelantara su mesada aunque a sus cuentas estaba seguro que no tenía derecho a mesada hasta el año entrante. Debería llamarle a su madre pero eso sería peor porque ella le daría un regaño que aproximadamente duraría unas dos horas y eso significaba llegar tarde a su cita, además de que escucharía a su madre hablar y hablar sobre lo desconsiderado que es, de cómo aun teniendo los fines de semana libres no quiere pasar esas horas en casa con ella...quizá debería hacerle caso y pasar ciertos fines de semana con ella.

Para que engañarse ella era una hermosa mujer, inteligente, amorosa, regañona, fijada y un poco sensible, cada quien tenía su vida, sus cosas, sus pendientes, eran una familia unida pero independiente, su padre trabajando como Soldado de Infantería fuera de la ciudad, su madre pasando todos sus días de profesora de la escuela más cara y prestigiosa de la ciudad y no estaba seguro que más pero sabía que era muy importante y que su madre estaba muy orgullosa de trabajar ahí, su hermano y el encerrados estudiando.

Lo que implicaba que se miraban muy poco pero cuando lo hacían lo aprovechaban al máximo, de perdida no estaba tan mal como la familia de Vegeta pensaba Goku mientras salía de las regaderas compartidas. Entro a su dormitorio con una toalla blanca y esponjosa en su cintura. Termino de cambiarse una camisa cuadrada roja, pantalones negros, Converse blancos, un poco de desodorante en aerosol y el perfume que le habían regalado de cumpleaños, después de guardar su cartera en su bolsa trasera del pantalón, agarro su celular y con una sonrisa salió de su dormitorio rumbo al cine.

oOoOoO

Bulma estaba depilándose con cera en su habitación viendo a su amiga terminar de arreglarse, se veía bonita, ropa pasada de temporada pero se le veía bien, ella jamás usaría algo como eso en público mucho menos en su primera cita.

Milk por su parte se sentía hermosa, cómoda y preparada, una falda de mezclilla hasta las rodillas y una blusita de licra de color morado claro, unas cholitas negras, casi nada de maquillaje, labios rojos, un poco de rubor en las mejillas, su cabello en un muy arreglado chongo y una pequeña bolsa de mano negra.

Estaba lista.

-¿Qué haces Milk?-le preguntaba Bulma.

-Ya me voy-le decía Milk algo grosera e impaciente por marcharse.

-¡Que!-decía Bulma sorprendida-nadie en su sano juicio se va 40 minutos antes.

-Ah no-decía Milk no entendiendo nada quizá debería explicarle-en lo que pasa el autobús, en lo que tarda para llegar a penas y me da tiempo para llegar minutos antes.

Bulma la miraba impresionada, ¡qué valor tenía esa chica!-Jamás llegas a una cita antes de tiempo, siempre llegas minutos tardes, incluso horas si es necesario jamás de los nunca llegas...cof...antes-decía Bulma con desprecio.

-Pero ya estoy lista y no quiero que mi Goku piense que soy irrespetuosa y grocera-decia Milk.

-Si haces eso en tu primera cita que le harás pensar, estará esperando de tu puntualidad por todo el resto de tu relación, es mejor que sepa quién eres desde un principio-decía Bulma esperando un agradecimiento.

Milk estaba confundida quien se creía Bulma, aunque ella estaba más experimentada en este ámbito que ella, pero por otra parte por algo Bulma estaba soltera.

-Espérate unos minutos más, es lo más normal toda chica sabe que aun estando lista desde hace varios minutos antes siempre tiene que hacer a su chico esperar, es lo más típico, todos lo saben incluso ellos, es una regla de la naturaleza- y Bulma lo decía no solo por experiencia si no porque Vegeta se lo había confirmado.

Quizá no estaba del todo mal Bulma, recordaba haber escuchado a su padre quejarse sobre justamente ese problema, aunque no estaba segura de que quería escuchar a Goku quejarse de ella.

OoOoOoOoO

-Lo que necesitamos para distraernos y alejar nuestras mentes de toda esta basura de libros, maestras desquiciadas y compañeras detestables, es una buena salida y yo sé de un muy buen lugar-decía Mai cepillándose su hermosa cabellera negra.

-¿Donde?-preguntaba Zangya ansiosa.

-Probablemente es una idea boba-decía Princesa mientras miraba con envidia el cabello de Mai, lacio, largo, brilloso y cero friz, ¿porque ella no pudo tener un cabello lacio? Su cabello era rizado, tendía a esponjarse, con todo se enredaba y aunque se gastaba miles en tratamientos ¡nada parecía ser suficiente!

-De echo es la mejor idea que e tenido es tan perfecta que es digna de un reto que bastante falta nos hace-decía Mai sonriendo.-La estúpida de Maron casualmente me comento que irían a una Disco, Nameku se llama creo, ¿la conocen? Como sea es una disco muy popular es difícil pero no imposible entrar.

-¿Y porque tenemos que ir al mismo lugar que esas?-preguntaba Princesa.

-Eres idiota, acabo de decir que tengo un reto en mente justo ahora acabo de mandarle un mensaje a Maron.

-Lo siento pero ya tengo planes-decía Arale.

-Pues los cancelas y ya-le ordenaba Zangya.

-Yo también tengo planes y no los voy a cancelar por una estúpida apuesta-decía Suno quien por primera vez se atrevía a llevar la contra hacia sus amigas.

-No les estoy preguntando-les decía Mai a ambas chicas cobardes-iremos a esa disco ganaremos el reto que consiste en ligarnos al chico más guapo, les restregaremos en la cara quienes son las mejores, les vamos a probar como se divierte una verdadera mujer-decía muy segura de sí misma.

OoOoOoOoO

-¡Estás loca Maron! Que parte de ya tenemos planes no entiendes-le gritaba Bulma.

-Cielos Maron eres más estúpida de lo pensé-le decía Launch mientras se aplicaba maquillaje en su rostro.

-Es per-fec-to-decía Maron enfatizando cada silaba-Ustedes ya tienen planes e irán al mismo lugar que yo y sin sumar que ya tienen citas, tenemos todo a nuestro favor-les explicaba la chica.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes que iremos al mismo lugar?-le preguntaba 18.

-Milk me lo dijo, Bulma ira a verse con un chico, Launch ira con 18, yo le dije a mi Yami que me vea a ya y justo ahora le estoy mandando un mensajito a Milk para que nos vea a ya con su novio. Todo está perfectamente planeado. Además que no era lo que querían demostrarles a esas zorras que son mejores que ellas, que siendo una virgen no les impide tener al mejor chico.

-Pero no así Maron. Además que no estamos haciendo trampa-decía Bulma, por nada del mundo se arriesgaría que este estúpido reto arruinara su cita con Vegeta.

-No es trampa, no lo es cuando ella fue la de la idea, Mai debió pensar antes de retarnos, además necesitan algo a su favor si quieren probar que son mejores que ellas que son unas expertas en el ligue, si fuera pareja perderían este reto mucho antes de pisar la Disco.

Todas miraban con coraje a Maron, ¿cómo se atrevía a pensar eso de ellas? ¿Quiénes pensaba que eran?

-Para tu mayor información no soy ninguna santa, e tenido varios novios y miles de pretendientes-presumía Bulma.

-Pueda que sea verdad, pero dime Bulma ¿con cuántos de ellos has pasado a segunda o tercera base? Que sabes de la seducción y no estoy hablando del coqueteo travieso si no del que te lleva directo hacia su cama. Y ni hablar de estas otras, una desesperada-se refería a Launch-una rubia que odia los hombres-a 18-y una mojigata miedosa con tendencias a monja-decía hablando mal de Milk.-Acéptenlo si no tuvieran ventaja estaríamos perdidas.

-Estas tan equivocada me da lástima tu pensar, tus pensamientos tan vulgar y corrientes-le decía 18 mirándola con desprecio.

-Solo lo dices porque no le gustaste a Krillin, mi ex. Apuesto que no eres ni la mitad de mujer de lo que yo era cuando salía con el-le decía Maron.

Sin pensarlo dos veces 18 se abalanzó contra Maron, jalándole el cabello, si la golpeaba en la cara le dejaría moretones y en todo caso pruebas de su delito, sabia moverse en esta cárcel de mujeres, si no hay pruebas no hay delito por lo tanto no hay castigo pensaba mientras le jalaba cada vez más el cabello a Maron.-Para tu información Krillin me a estado llamando, rogándome para que salga con el soy yo la que no quiere salir con el-le decía aventándola directo al suelo.

Quizá, Maron tenía razón o quizá no, aunque ambas estaban de acuerdo con que 18 se accedió más de lo normal.

-Ya veremos si tenía o no razón, esta noche probaran que tan mujeres son-les decía Maron antes de marcharse de la habitación de Bulma y Milk- necesitan una foto comprometedora para probar que son capaces de tener bajo sus pies a un chico y ahora no solo tendrán que probárselo a las otras chicas también a mí. Y 18 esta me las vas a pagar muy cara-decía Maron arreglándose su cabello, antes de cerrar la puerta.

OoOoOoOoO

Milk estaba de lo más emocionada, se acababa de acabar la película que habían entrado a ver, una de genero romance escogida por Milk, Goku muy amablemente le había comprado una bolsa de palomitas extra grande y refrescos para ambos, lástima que él había arrasado con todas las palomitas y gracias a eso acabo muy sediento y termino tomándose ambos refrescos, pero lo que importa es la intención ¿no?

Se había dado cuenta que habían muchas chiquillas que la miraban con envidia, estaba llena la sala de mujeres con excepción de una que otra pareja y unas cuantas familias. No estaba muy segura si estaba molesta, decepcionada, o si estar orgullosa de Goku, quizá estaba molesta con ella misma, estaba muy confundida. Había notado que la mayoría de las parejas que estaban ahí estaban abrazados, agarrados de la mano o como la pareja descarada que estaba enfrente de ellos tragándose a besos. Goku por su parte no intento nada y cuando ella intento agarrar su mano el la quito justo antes de que ella la tomara, estaba ocupado llenándose la boca de palomitas y tomándole a su refresco como para intentar agarrar su mano.

Ahora caminaban con varios centímetros separados por las calles de la ciudad, rumbo a un Restaurant y si conocía a Goku estaba segura que se dirigían hacia Kamehouse.

Goku por su parte estaba muy nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, jamás había tenido una cita, mucho menos una novia, no estaba seguro de como debía actuar, que debía hacer, que tal si hacia algo malo y Milk decidía ya no ser su novia, ella era muy decidida, un poco mandona y exigente. Miraba a su alrededor y habían muchas parejas todas caminaban muy cerca, el muchacho con una mano en la cintura o hombro de la muchacha, otros caminaban tomados de la mano, talvez debería tomar la mano de Milk. Ella caminaba agarrando con ambas de sus manos su bolsa, y si intentaba agarrar su mano y por accidente se le caía su bolsa, él sabía que una bolsa era muy importante para una mujer...quizá lo mejor sería quedarse así.

Genial ya se acercaban a Kamehouse!

Caballerosamente el abrió la puerta para que ella entrara justo como el joven de la película lo hizo, a diferencia del joven de la película el seguía deteniendo la puerta la gente no dejaba de entrar y él no se atrevía a cerrarles la puerta.

-Goku que meza deberíamos tomar, ¿te parece esta?-le preguntaba Milk a un Goku que no estaba detrás de ella como se imaginó. Decidió regresarse a buscar a Goku y ahí estaba deteniendo la puerta mientras toda la gente se aprovechaba de su amabilidad.-¡Goku vamos!-le decía tomándolo de la mano llevándoselo arrastras hacia otra meza pues la que había escogido ya la habían ocupado. ¡Kami estaban agarrados de la mano! Ambos se vieron y notaron el sonrojo del otro, después Goku la soltó para sacarle una silla la cual ella tomo y en vez de sentir que estaba sentada en una silla parecía que estaba sentada en las mismas nubes.

Se acercó Ten a tomar su orden quien parecía estar muy apurado y ansioso por terminar su turno. Ahora recordaba que Maron le había mandado un mensaje, aun no le decía a Goku, tenían que marcharse a esa Disco de mala muerte, donde van todas las personas indecentes y liberales, ella iría tan solo para presumir a su magnífico novio.

Minutos después llego Ten con sus platos de comida fue lo último que hizo pues poco después salió con sus cosas.

-¿Goku que te parece si terminando de cenar vamos a bailar a una de esas Discos que están de moda entre los rebeldes?-le preguntaba Milk a un Goku que devoraba su comida como si no hubiera mañana.

-Hmm no lo sé Milk pensé que no te agradaban esos lugares-le decía Goku a una Milk que comía con vergüenza.

-¿Te da vergüenza ir conmigo a esos lugares?-le preguntaba Milk molesta. Talvez no tenía la ropa adecuada o quizá eran ciertas aquellas palabras desagradables de Mai y sus amigas.

-No es eso Milk en realidad jamás e ido antes a esos lugares- decía Goku sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿¡Enserio!?-no sabía si estaba increíblemente feliz de que su Goku no fuera un vago rebelde que acostumbraba visitar esos lugares de mala muerte o si estaba sorprendida, la mayoría de los jóvenes hombres a esa edad solían visitar mucho esos lugares. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura que Goku era perfecto para ella no solo era caballeroso, guapo, buenmozo, alegre, carismático, simpático además de que tenía muy buenos morales, lo que significaba que su madre lo había educado muy bien.

-Mi hermano acostumbra mucho esos lugares, Vegeta a veces va, mis amigos suelen ir de vez en cuando pero yo jamás los e acompañado. ¿Creí que tú no ibas a esa clase de lugares?

-Tampoco e ido, nunca para ser exacta, mis amigas van a ir hoy y no sé, quizá seria lindo ir acompañada de ti por si algo sucede- solo Kami sabía que clase de cosas pasaban en esos lugares llenos de adolescentes y jóvenes desatados.

Quizá Milk tenía razón si algo estaba seguro es que no deseaba que Milk fuera sola y desprotegida, mucho menos rodeada de sus amigas por lo que Milk le había contado no eran las más normales.-Te parece si vamos en un largo rato más.

OoOoOoOo

Vegeta se encontraba sentado frente a la barra tomándose una cerveza que gracias a la identificación falsa que Yayirobe le dio podía darse ese lujo, sus ojos no podían creer lo que miraba justo en la entrada se encontraban tres de sus compañeros Cadetes y justo eran los que no deseaba que lo vieran. Al instante uno de ellos saco una paquetilla de cigarros y cada uno se llevó un cigarro a su boca y lo prendió inhalando el toxico tabaco.

Para su suerte se perdieron entre la multitud de chiquillas bailando.

-Hola guapo-le decía una voz femenina que le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos delgados y pálidos. Al instante otra chica se acomodó en su regazo mientras se sacudía al ritmo de la música.

Vegeta las miraba atento, una vena brotada aun lado de su frente amenazaba con explotar.

-¿Qué te parece divertirte un rato con nosotras?-le preguntaba la chica que estaba sentada en su regazo.

-Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir-le decía la chica que estaba abrazándolo del cuello mientras lambia la punta de su oreja.

Estaba seguro que sintió un flash de una cámara justo en la dirección que estaba el. -Lo siento por ustedes pero no salgo con prostitutas-les decía Vegeta mientras aventaba al frio piso a la chica que estaba sentada en su regazo y quitaba las sucias manos de la chica que se atrevía a abrazarlo del cuello.

La chica que estaba sentada en el suelo lo miraba con indignación, por eso es que prefería a las mujeres porque ellas eran amables y no groseras como los hombres pensaba la chica mientras se levantaba sacudiendo su gordo trasero.

-No te confundas cariño no somos ningunas prostitutas, somos gente bien, niñas jóvenes que buscamos divertirnos tal como lo hacen todas las chicas de nuestra edad-decía la chica que se había atrevido a abrazarlo.

-Además tenemos dinero y mucho-decía la chica del gordo trasero.

Que acaso lo estaban confundiendo con un vividor que estaría dispuesta a venderles algo de su preciado tiempo, estas chicas estaban más idiotas de lo que se imaginó-No me interesa de echo estoy esperando a alguien-decía con su sonrisa más sexy.

-Vámonos Mai este chico es un idiota además de ciego-decía Zangya, jamás la habían despreciado mucho menos la habían lanzado al suelo como si de una envoltura de basura se tratara.

Mai no estaba dispuesta a marcharse...aun.

-Apuesto que tu chica no es ni la mitad de mujer que somos nosotras, porque no dejas plantada a esa chica y te vas con nosotras aún mejor lugar, uno más solitario-le decía muy bajito en el oído Mai.

El chico estaba como quería, justo como se lo había recetado el doctor, era el hombre más varonil que había visto en toda la Disco, mucho más que su querido novio, este macho era increíblemente sexy, además esa camisa color Índigo pegadita con esos pantalones ajustados hacían dotes a su hermoso cuerpo y estaba segura que su paquete era grande. El chico parecía indeciso así que decidió ayudarlo a decidirse y comenzó a darle pequeños besos desde el oído hasta lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar al cuello de su camisa. ¡Eso bastaría!

-¡Quita tu sucia boca de mí!-le gritaba Vegeta quien al empujarla lejos de él le golpeo la nariz y la boca.-Ni en tus mayores sueños podrás tenerme golfa regalada-le decía Vegeta marchándose lo más lejos de esas pérdidas...al sanitario de hombres.

-Es un idiota que no sabe apreciar lo bueno de esta vida-le decía Zangya tratando de levantar su destrozado ego.

Krillin y Yamcha se encontraban sentados en unas mesas del segundo piso ambos estaban aburridos esperando a Ten, Yamcha esperaba a su futura novia y en el caso de Krillin rezaba porque Maron trajera con ella a 18. Un par de gemelas hermosas, rubias despampanantes se acercaron a ellos, eran muy alegres, liberales y demasiado borrachas para el gusto de Krillin.

Yamcha parecía estar hipnotizado ante ellas, les regresaba el gesto coqueto a ambas, reía de cada tontería que ellas decían por más estúpida que fuera. Krillin por su parte estaba aterrado, no deseaba que llegara Maron con la cita de Ten y si Kami habia escuchado sus ruegos 18 con ellas. Gracias a Kami las gemelas los invitaron a bailar, muy amable Krillin rechazo la invitación en cambio Yamcha se fue muy feliz a bailar con ambas.

Minutos después Krillin estaba arrepentido, 18 no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas mucho menos sus mensajes, no sabía porque entonces le preocupaba que si venia 18 se llevara una mala impresión de él. ¡Debió irse a bailar con esas gemelas!

OoOoOoOo

Raditz miraba a Broly fumar cigarro tras cigarro de Marihuana, 17 de vez en cuando aceptaba un cigarro, se encontraban hablando de cosas de hombres, calificaban el cuerpo de todas las chicas de la Disco y aun no encontraba una que le llamara la atención por completo hasta justo ahora cuando salía entre la multitud una chica muy hermosa y delgada, cabello negro lacio, cintura pequeña, piernas largas y sensuales.

Con una enorme sonrisa, moviendo su caballera larga y caminando con pasos firmes y seguros se acercó a ella.

oOoOoOoOo

Un grupo de cuatro chicas entraban en la Discoteca.-Esto está lleno, es imposible encontrar a mi Yami entre toda esta gente-se quejaba Maron.

-Es más fácil de lo que pensaste Maron-le decía Bulma con burla-está justo ahí bailando con esas dos chicas-le decía Bulma apuntando hacia un grupo de tres que bailaban muy juntitos. Bulma por su parte buscaba a Vegeta con sus ojos, alzaba su cuello tratando de ver más a ya.

-Vamos arriba chicas Ten me mando un mensaje diciéndome que nos están esperando-decía Launch ansiosa por ver a Ten.

Maron caminaba detrás de Launch pretendiendo no haber visto nada, 18 miraba el lugar con desprecio y superioridad y Bulma aprovechaba que caminaba por las escaleras para buscar a Vegeta.

Llegaron a la meza donde estaban Ten y Krillin tomando una bebida azulada, Krillin sonrió una enorme y verdadera sonrisa, Ten se levantó para saludar a Launch quien se abrazó de él y lo beso en la boca enfrente de todas sus amigas. Se terminaron de presentar y Bulma se excusó del grupo, Vegeta le había mandado un mensaje al parecer estaba molesto de estar esperándola.

Y ahí estaba el recargado en una de las paredes-Porque tardaste tanto mujer, estaba a punto de largarme-le mentía Vegeta. La verdad es que aun si ella hubiera decidido con no venir el seguiría esperándola hasta el último momento que cerraran, pero ella no lo tenía porque saber.

-Hace rato que llegue, llevo horas buscandote-mentia exageradamente después lo saludo un beso entre la orilla de sus labios y su mejilla también aprovecho para abrazarlo y pegar el cuerpo de el al de ella, inhalando el fuerte olor a su perfume.

Esta mujer lo estaba provocando, estaba jugando con él, ósea que estaba jugando con fuego y sin duda se iba a quemar. La tomo de la cintura y la acercó rudamente a el besándola en los labios, abrió con la punta de su lengua sus labios para después introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, sentía la mirada pesada de ella lo que significaba que tenía sus ojos abiertos, estaba sorprendida.

Sintió sus manos en su cintura y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba explorando su boca con su lengua, era un increíble besador y seguramente él lo sabía porque sentía como sus labios sonrieron por unos cuantos segundos. Ella comenzó a responder su beso besando su labio inferior después el superior repitiendo una y otra vez el procedimiento, lo abrazo con ambas manos y comenzó una feroz batalla con sus lenguas.

Jamás había besado antes, siempre le pareció un acto repugnante y asqueroso, ese intercambio de saliva tan absurdo e innecesario, ahora pensaba diferente no quería más que acabar con los labios de esa mujer tan atrevida y violenta. En un instante cambiaron de posición ahora era ella quien estaba recargada en la pared prisionera entre su cuerpo duro y la pared rocosa.

Bulma aprovecho para tomar varias fotos de ella besándose con Vegeta esto callaría las bocas de varias pensaba la peli azul mientras acariciaba con una mano el cabello de Vegeta. Suficiente por ahora pensaba Bulma separándose de el-por lo visto me extrañaste-decía Bulma con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Vegeta estaba sin palabras, ni cómo defenderse. -¿Porque no tomamos algo, digo si es que puedes?-decía mientras caminaba hacia una meza la más alejada.

Ok ahora era ella la que estaba en problemas, no tenía identificación por lo tanto no podía tomar alcohol tenía que pensar en algo.-Mi profesión no me permite tomar alcohol-mentía, diablos otra vez mencionando su disque profesión.

-Creí que en tu profesión era lo más conveniente además no recuerdo que solicite de tus servicios, creí que estabas aquí por tu propia voluntad-le decía Vegeta.

-Bien me cachaste no tengo identificación ya que soy de tu misma edad o unos meces más pequeña que tu-decía Bulma con pena.

-Wow además de estar vendiendo tu cuerpo también lo haces ilegalmente, valla una llamada mía y estarías tras las rejas con una larga condena por delante-se burlaba Vegeta. Como lo pensó estaba molesta, hirviendo del coraje, estaba roja quizá debería aprovechar y amenazarla. Oh quizá...

Que era lo que quería amenazarla pedirle algo a cambio, es por eso que estaba ahí y ella pensando en que quizá, jamás se imaginó lo que paso segundos después Vegeta le puso justo en frente una identificación donde estaba ella muy sonriente. Inspeccionaba la tarjeta parecía real.

-Es falsa aunque esta echa exactamente como una verdadera identificación, pruébala si no me crees-le decía Vegeta.

-Pasaste por tanto por mí, que dulce amor-le decía ella emocionada. Aunque no estaba del todo feliz por el apellido que le toco. Estaba tan emocionada que se abalanzó a él devorando su boca, el decidió aceptar su agradecimiento y comenzó a devolver el beso acariciando su cara, su espalda y su pequeña cintura.

Todo esto pasaba bajo los ojos de una furiosa Mai que se encontraba bailando con un alegre Raditz.

OoOoOoOo

Launch y Ten se habían ido a bailar a la pista dejando a 18, Krillin y a una furiosa Maron, Yamcha aún no regresaba de bailar y ya no bailaba con las mismas chicas si no con una Zangya muy cariñosa.

Krillin discretamente miraba a 18 quien se encontraba de lo más entretenida en su celular. Después de lo que parecían ser horas para Maron finalmente llego un muy agotado Yamcha quien además estaba de mal humor según Maron así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo mientras ella se marchaba a disfrutar de su noche. 18 decidió que la barra sería el mejor lugar donde estar quizá podría convencer al bar tender de que era mayor de edad sin necesidad de mostrarle una identificación.

Krillin al verla marcharse con camino hacia la barra decidió seguirla, claro 5 minutos después. No quería parecer desesperado mucho menos empalagoso.

18 estaba muy entretenida Arale se encontraba rodeada de gente que le aplaudía, jamás imagino que esa chica seria, teta, incrédula y mal vestida fuera tan buena bailadora, la chica se creía una rapera y ahora se daba cuenta porque.

-¿Qué bien baila verdad?-le decía una voz muy conocida.

-¿Qué quieres Krillin?-le contestaba con otra pregunta, que chico tan insistente.

-Nada yo solo caminaba por aquí y te vi.

\- Claro-decía ignorando a Krillin para seguir viendo a Arale bailar.

-Te estuve llamando incluso te mande unos cuantos mensajes creo que me diste mal tu numero-decía Krillin o era eso lo cual deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera o ella no le interesaba contestarle.

-El número está bien-le decía 18 muy cortante lo que significaba que era lo segundo y a ella no le interesaba él.

-Oh-decía un desilusionado Krillin mientras miraba el piso avergonzado.-Creí que no sé...

-Que te gustaba-lo interrumpía ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Krillin la miraba con el corazón en pedazos. Quien era esta 18 y en donde estaba su 18 la chica con la que se divertido la última vez que se vieron.

-Solo porque conversamos y comimos una Pizza extremadamente grasosa. Eres más ingenuo de lo que pensé calvito-le decía ella burlándose.

-No te burles 18 sentí algo muy especial, creí que tú lo habías sentido tambien-decia mirando el piso-obviamente me equivoque-terminaba de decir en voz baja.

-¿Sentiste una estupidez esa que todos llaman química no? ¿Y creíste que yo la había sentido también? Pensaste que como TÚ te habías enamorado de mi yo también lo estaba de ti.

Krillin la miraba avergonzado, quería llorar, más aun quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Mejor se iría a un lugar más solitario y lo más lejos de 18. Alcanzo a levantarse de la silla solo para que alguien lo tumbara de un golpe en la cara y lo sentara una vez más en la silla.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido y borroso. Le sangraba la nariz y le ardía su ojo derecho, intentaba levantarse pero no podía ya que esa misma persona lo había golpeado en la barriga, le había sacado todo el aire y ahora intentaba respirar. 18 golpeaba por la espalda a la persona que lo había golpeado mientras le gritaba quien sabe qué cosa, el chico la jaloneaba y ahora le gritaba a ella.

El bar tender los miraba probablemente esperaba algo más de acción y Krillin comenzaba a respirar con regularidad. Fue justo entonces cuando pudo ver la cara del chico y era nadamas y nadamenos que el cadete el que siempre se la pasaba con Broly.

Estaba furioso, colérico, parecía un novio celoso, ahora entendía ese chico era el novio de 18, es por eso que lo había golpeado, aunque esa no era la forma de tratar a ninguna chica mucho menos a 18.

Armándose de valor decidió aventarse contra el chico enviándolo directo al piso y una vez ahí Krillin comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente en el rostro, le duro muy poco el gusto pues segundos después él era quien estaba en el piso y el chico lo molía a golpes.

18 gritaba que parara, estaba desesperada, parecía estar a punto de llorar, intentaba separarlos, más bien intentaba lograr que 17 soltara a Krillin antes de que lo matara. De pronto 17 lo soltó y se fue directo hacia 18 -¿quién es el?!-le gritaba mientras comenzaba a jalonearla.

-¡Basta! ¡Me estas lastimando!-gritaba 18. Intentaba que él la soltara por las buenas, odiaba la atención, sobretodo odiaba los escándalos, sobre todo cuando había personas que la conocían y aún más estudiaban con ella.

-¡Cállate 18! ¡Cállate y camina!-le gritaba ordenándole el chico mientras la miraba con un tremendo odio.

-Suéltame idiota-le decía abofeteándolo ya estuvo bueno fingir ser una muñequita delicada sabiendo muy bien que era igual de fuerte que él.

Él se tentaba su mejilla, juraría que estaba roja, no solo porque le ardía si no porque conocía muy bien la fuerza de su querida hermanita y este golpe lo pagaría muy caro, comenzó a levantar su mano y cuando estaba a punto de golpearla alguien lo detuvo.

18 miraba impresionada a Krillin, la había defendido de su hermano, apenas y se podía mover y aun así se había levantado y había golpeado a su hermano. Y ahora estaba frente a ella como un pequeño escudo a punto de defenderla una vez más.

-Así que piensas que tienes agallas-le decía 17.-Veamos cuanto te dura-lo amenazaba.

-¡Basta ya 17! Déjame en paz y tu Krillin deja de hacerte el heroe-decia 18 tratando de ponerse entremedio de dos machos llenos de testosteronas, lamentablemente Krillin no la dejaba.

-Para ya 18 no dejare que el Cadete Gero te lastime-le afirmaba Krillin.

-No me hagas reír Krillin, ¿así te llamas no? Un cadete mediocre de poca estatura y mínima fuerza como tú me lo impidiera-se burlaba 17.

-Inténtalo y veras-lo retaba Krillin.

-JAJAJAJAJA-reía 17. -Te lo advierto niñato aléjate de 18 y si no prepárate para las consecuencias.

-No te tengo miedo-le decía Krillin a quien le era imposible mantenerse de pie.

-Vámonos 18-le ordenaba 17 intentando agarrarla ya que Krillin la tenía media oculta, en un intento 17 tuvo suerte alcanzo a enredar su mano en su cabello. 18 se encontraba burlándose de él le parecía muy divertido que un cadete mediocre y de poca estatura lo hubiera golpeado además de que esa persona le impedía tocarla. En un descuido de ella su hermano alcanzo a enredar su mano en su cabello corto y de un lastimoso jalón la tiro hacia él.

Jamás, nunca en su vida le habían jalado su cabello, siempre peleaban a golpes, puñetazos y patadas como los hombres jamás hacían algo tan vergonzoso y bajo como jalar el cabello. Y dolía, dolía mucho, demasiado para su gusto, especialmente si le jalaban el mechón que estaba muy cerca de su patilla, sus ojos estaban llorosos, que humillación.

-¡Suéltala!-gritaba Krillin torciéndole el brazo por detrás a 17 mientras lo pateaba por detrás de sus piernas enviándolo directamente hacia el suelo pero no sin antes soltar a 18.

-¡Imbécil!-le gritaba 18 pateándolo repetidas veces en la espalda.-No vuelvas a tocarme, mucho menos te vuelvas a acercar a mí-aprovecho que su hermano estaba tirado en el piso para ayudar a Krillin a levantarse y huir lejos del radar de su hermano.

oOoOoOo

Milk y Goku estaban afuera de la disco intentando entrar, Goku estaba tratando de convencer al guarura de dejarlos entrar mientras Milk estaba siendo apachurrada por la multitud de jóvenes que deseaban entrar.

En realidad a Milk no le importaba si entraban o no, su primera cita había sido mejor de lo que esperaba Goku era tan dulce y extraordinario, era único, claro con una pequeñísima excepción aunque no estaba muy segura de como debía sentirse al respecto. Según Maron los chicos siempre le pagaban todo, era su deber era algo así como un intercambio ellas les regalaban tiempo de su valiosa vida y ellos a cambio pagan por todo, hasta el más pequeño detalle.

Y a decir verdad le hizo mucha gracia que Goku se adelantara y pagara los boletos de cine, las palomitas, los refrescos y hasta los Hotdogs que se comieron a la salida, aunque en Kamehuouse no sucediera lo mismo.

Muy amable pidió la cuenta, saco todo el dinero de su billetera, lo conto mínimo unas 5 veces y parecía estar preocupado. Ella supuso que era lo que sucedía así que le propuso a su novio dividir los gastos y el muy contento acepto.

Ella tenía el suficiente dinero, su padre le depositaba cada mes una suma de dinero algo explicita para una sola persona y normalmente siempre gastaba la mitad, así que el dinero no era problema para ella, ¿entonces porque se sentía así?

Probablemente solo estaba sobreactuando al pensar que su novio era un posible vividor.

OoOoO

Broly estaba sumamente drogado y eso se podía notar a metros de distancia, eso y la chica que bailaba muy sensual en la pista de baile, con su gorrita rapera, su atuendo algo simple, pantalón entubado, playera, sudadera y unos lindos Tennis. Broly se preguntaba si así como se movía en la pista se movería en su cama.

Caminando torpemente y desequilibrado se acercó a Arale quien se sacudía al ritmo de la música, justo cuando Broly estaba a pasos de ella la música cambio a una Balada así que Arale decidió aprovechar y tomar un merecido descanso. Salió de media pista entre aplausos, siendo felicitada por chicos y chicas, todos querían tomarse Selfies con ella, lástima que ella era muy tímida para todo ese alboroto.

Con su mirada buscaba a sus amigas cuando sintió unas fuertes manos abrazarse a su cintura para después comenzar a bailarle por la espalda. Desorientada y molesta volteo a ver a la persona que se atrevía a hacer tal cosa sin su permiso.

No podía negar que era guapo, sus movimientos eran muy torpes y al parecer estaba muy ebrio.-Vamos hermosa baila conmigo como bailabas en la pista-¿acaso le dijeron hermosa?

-No gracias-le decía ella zafándose de su agarre.

Broly la miraba más de cerca, no era muy bonita, tampoco era muy amable y esos lentes le cubrían la mitad de su rostro, deseaba que los lentes solo fueran de adorno así que decidió comprobarlo, segundos después reía a carcajadas la chica estaba totalmente ciega.

-No es gracioso joven devuélvame mis anteojos por favor-le suplicaba la chica.

Hizo lo que le pidió. Arale estaba furiosa una vez que tenía sus anteojos se dirigió a caminar lejos de ese imbécil. Broly había escogido su presa y por nada la dejaría escapar.

-¿Te enojaste niña? -le preguntaba riendo.-Porque no te sientas y platicamos, te invito algo para que te refresques-usaba de todo sus encantos para convencerla.

-NO gracias-lo rechazaba Arale hasta que sintió una fuerte mano jalarla y sentarla en una de las sillas por donde caminaban.

-¿Qué quieres Whisky, Margarita, Tequila o cerveza?-le preguntaba, finalmente si se miraba media corriente la chiquilla una cerveza sería justo lo que le pediría.

'

-Te dije que no quiero nada-le decía Arale molesta, aun le dolía el brazo que muy brutal le jalo.

-Genial pediré Tequila para mí y una Cerveza para ti-decía haciéndole señas a una mesera.

Quiso pararse pero el chico no la dejaba no sabía si sentirse alagada, ofendida o insultada. -¿Dime primor cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntaba el chico.

Arale se quedó callada jamás un chico la había volteado a ver mucho menos se habían molestado a preguntarle su nombre.

-Se llama Arale-decia una voz muy conocida para Arale-y yo soy Suno y mi amiga es Princesa-decía extendiéndole la mano a Broly mientras Princesa le extendía su muñeca.

-Un gusto y un increíble placer-decía Broly mientras miraba a las dos chicas recién llegadas de pies a cabeza.

-Perdona a mi amiga tiene malos modales y es un poco maleducada pero es una increíble persona-decía Princesa mientras se acercaba al oído de Arale a probablemente amenazarla o algo por el estilo.

Esta vez Arale no iba a ceder-fue un placer pero ya nos tenemos que ir-se despedía Arale.

-Porque tan pronto si apenas nos estamos conosiendo-decia Broly agarrándole su mano entreverando sus dedos con los de Arale.-Aun no sabes mi nombre, el cual por cierto es Broly.

-Si bueno fue un placer Broly pero tengo cosas que hacer-mentía Arale quitando su manos lejos de la de el para después alejarse de él y de sus amigas, Princesa la siguió caminando detrás de ella y cuando estaba Suno por marcharse Broly la tomo de la mano.

Suno lo miraba atenta, desde que lo vio con Arale le había encantado, estaba hermoso ante sus ojos.- ¿Así es siempre tu amiga? -le preguntaba Broly matando de golpe las mariposas que le revoloteaban en su estómago.

-Si-le contestaba cortante.- ¿Y que seguramente me vas a pedir su teléfono?-decía Suno molesta, ya estaba acostumbrada al estar siempre con Zangya y Mai ¡pero esto! Incluso la insípida de Arale.

-En realidad estaba por pedirte el tuyo-decía Broly con una sonrisa que hizo derretir a Suno.

oOoOoO

-Eres un idiota Krillin no debiste meterte-le recriminaba 18 aun Krillin golpeado, se encontraban en el baño de mujeres, Krillin se encontraba sentado en la barra del lavamanos y 18 se encontraba limpiando sus heridas.

-Él te estaba lastimando 18-argumentaba Krillin quien ahora entendía porque 18 lo alejaba de ella...tenía novio.

-Yo tenía todo bajo control-decía 18 limpiando la sangre que Krillin tenía en su mejilla, apretando su herida más de lo debido.

-¿Auch!-chillaba Krillin-Por muy noviecito tuyo que es no tiene ningún derecho a tratarte así mucho menos a ponerte una mano encima-¿porque dejaba que la trataran así?

18 se sentía alagada jamás alguien se había preocupado tanto por ella mucho menos habían puesto su vida en peligro por la de ella, bien conocía a su hermano y sabia de lo que 17 era capaz.- ¿Porque me defendiste? Pensaste que haciéndote el héroe tendrías una oportunidad conmigo, ¿querías impresionarme o solo eres un estúpido?- ok si la había impresionado y se sentía algo extraña pero eso no era suficiente como para que ella lo tomara en cuenta, bien podía estar fingiendo podía ser todo parte de su maléfico plan para llevarla a la cama. Y ella era mucho más inteligente que eso.

-¿Porque te defendí?-enserio le estaba preguntando eso, que no le había quedado bastante claro todas sus razones. -Jamás permitiría que algo te sucediera 18-le decía Krilin muy serio mientras 18 solo lo miraba parecía muy serio y honesto, pero igual todos los hombres eran unos increíbles mentirosos y unos actores de primera.

-Pues igual fuiste un idiota 17 te matara-le decía 18 valla, que era un imbécil, 17 probablemente le haría cada día del resto del año una maldita pesadilla y él estaba ahí tan tranquilo, pobre tonto.

¿Así que 17? Él lo conocía como Cadete Gero y que clase de relación era, en la maltrataba, era un imbécil, era una persona violenta y que hacían tenían apodos conjuntos ¿17 y 18? -No tienes por qué sanar mis heridas estaré bien-le decía Krillin quitando su mano de su rostro-enserio no tenía porque las heridas de su cara eran superficiales comparadas con las que su corazón tenía.

-De verdad siento mucho que hayas defendido 17 normalmente no se comporta así no sé qué diablos le sucedió-le decía 18 sintiéndose culpable por todo.

-Yo no-decía Krillin.

18 lo miraba todo golpeado, su cara su cuerpo, su playera ensangrentada que escondía moretones y heridas. Estaba sintiendo algo parecido a la culpa, se sentía miserable.

Krillin la miraba tan vulnerable y triste sus ojos no demostraban la fuerza, coraje y el brillo que siempre tenía, no pudo evitar acariciarle sus mejillas, y mientras estaba perdida en sus ojos se acercó a ella muy rápido antes de que se arrepintiera, estaba por besar a la chica de otro por muy miserable que fuera su novio. Muy seguro poso sus labios en los de 18 un beso tierno y lento demasiado lento para el gusto de 18 quien muy avergonzada se separó de el para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Tenía que reconocer ese beso le había gustado y ahora se reprendía a si misma por haberse separado de él, pero eso se podía arreglar, tomo de la nuca a Krillin y ferozmente lo acercó a su boca.

Krillin se limitó a besarla agarrando con sus manos las mejillas de 18 girando su cabeza, besando sus labios para terminar metiéndole uno de sus mechones por detrás de su oreja separándose de ella.

Para 18 ese era el beso más tierno e inocente que jamás antes le hayan dado. -Mejórate pronto Krillin y por favor olvídate de mí-se despedía 18 dándole un último beso.

Eso haría Krillin se mejoraría pronto, quizá incluso se alejaría de ella pero olvidarla... Jamás.

OoOoOoOo

Princesa estaba aburrida sentada en una de más mezas tomándose una bebida que un chico le había mandado, aun no encontraba el chico perfecto con el que tenía que tomarse una foto comprometedora. Es que todos eran tan corrientes, tan vulgares y simplones, tan insignificantes para alguien como ella.

Estaba tan entretenida que no vio a una pareja de enamorados pasar por un lado de ella y terminar sentándose a unas cuantas mesas lejos de ella. Y la verdad es que ella no era ninguna facilona perdida como lo eran sus amigas, ella era una mujer fina, educada, hermosa, con valores y una lista de cualidades además de que era una adolecente que deseaba con todo su ser tener un novio, uno a su altura claro.

Fue justo cuando la vio a unas cuantas mesas de ella, la insípida de Milk se estaba besando con su novio, lástima que Milk con su enorme cabeza no dejaba ver a Princesa la cara de su novio, probablemente era un chico insignificante como Milk, un chico feo y sin clase tal como lo era su novia. Casi se ahoga tomándole a su bebida cuando vio la cara del novio de Milk.- ¿Kakarotto?-preguntaba ella caminando hacia la parejita.

Goku volteo a ver quién lo llamaba al igual Milk quien miraba de una manera muy desagradable a Princesa Serpiente.

-¡Kakarotto eres tú!-exclamaba con alegría pegándosele como garrapata a Goku. Milk hizo todo lo posible por controlarse y no jalar de los pelos a esa Serpiente venenosa. Goku estaba paralizado mirando de reojo a su novia quien no parecía estar muy feliz además de que no estaba seguro quien era la chica que lo abrazaba.- ¿Hace cuánto que no te veo? Y mírate estas igual de guapo que antes-decía mirando a Milk.

-¿Goku se puede saber de dónde conoces a esta?-preguntaba Milk alejando por completo a Princesa de SU Goku.

Goku solo se limitaba a rascar su cabeza tratando de recordar de donde era que la conocía.

-Nos conocemos desde hace años nuestros padres son muy amigos ya que trabajan juntos-decía Princesa.-Pasamos unas increíbles vacaciones hace algunos años en una de nuestros condominios El camino de la Serpiente. ¿Me imagino que lo conoces?

La verdad es que Milk no tenía ni la menor idea donde diablos quedaba El camino de la Serpiente pero suponía que era algún lugar especial por la forma en que Princesa alardeaba de él.

-Ahora te recuerdo-decía Goku sonriendo.

-Si te acuerdas fuimos ahí con tu padre y el mío, tu madre había salido de viaje con tu hermano y tú y yo no la pasamos de lo más felicez-presumia la chica. Gracias a Kami que esa señora quien no tenía idea quien era se había marchado a no sé qué curso con su hijo el más grande dejándole a Kakarotto para ella solita.

-Que fantástico ahora si nos permites Princesa-le decía Milk insinuándole que se marchara y los dejara solos.

-Recuerdas que bien no la pasamos mientras nuestros padres estaban TODO el día encerrados en las cuatro paredes de una oficina. Después de eso no sé qué paso contigo intente llamarte pero no supe más de ti, regrese a mi escuela en el extranjero pero todo el tiempo pensaba en ti y estoy segura de que tu también pensabas en mi lo que vivimos fue tan especial tan magico-seguia hablando la chica que obviamente no entendía las indirectas.

Goku solo sonreía recordando la rica comida, todos los Restaurantes elegantes que habían visitado, la deliciosa comida que había en cada uno de ellos y sobre todo recordaba los exquisitos postres.

-Que fascinante ahora Goku ¿me llevas a mi casa o prefieres quedarte aquí con ella?-¿su casa? fue lo único que se le ocurrió para alejar a Goku de esa Serpiente venenosa con tendencias a coquetear novios ajenos.

-Claro Milk enseguida-le decia Goku.

-Te espero en la salida-le decía Milk no queriendo ver más la cara de triunfo de la Princesa.

Una vez que Milk estaba lejos Princesa comenzó a hablar-porque no te quedas conmigo ella puede regresar en un taxi a Su casa. Podemos recordar viejos tiempos, conozco un Restaurant que sirve la mejor comida podemos ir justo ahora si lo deseas-le proponía Princesa, ella sabía muy bien por donde llegarle a su futuro Kakarotto.

Goku estaba indeciso ese Restaurant parecía ser muy tentador, además estar parloteando simulando bailar parecía ser muy agotador y ahora estaba cansado y muy hambriento pero por otro lado estaba Milk.-Otro día cualquiera tú lo eliges-decía un incrédulo e inocente Goku quien sacaba su celular de su bolsa del pantalón y se lo dictaba a Princesa.

-Ten por seguro que recibirás una llamada mía-lo amenazaba Princesa al tiempo que se despedía de el dándole un beso muy cerca de su boca.

oOoOoO

-Podrías dejar de tomar-regañaba Bulma a un Vegeta medio ebrio.

-Qué hay de malo en tomar, pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo-decía Vegeta inhalando el olor que desprendía del cuello de Bulma.

-Ven vamos a bailar-le decía Bulma tomándolo de la mano tratando de levantarlo un gran esfuerzo en vano.

-No me gusta bailar-decía Vegeta jalando de la mano a Bulma sentándola en su regazo.

-Es fácil solo sigues el ritmo de la música, vamos y te enseño-le decía Bulma quien estaba ruborizada por estar sentada donde estaba.

-Yo nunca dije que no sabía bailar-decía Vegeta alzando una ceja mientras sonreía de lado y le tomaba a su copa.

-¡Perfecto entonces vamos!-decía Bulma emocionada.

-¿Que acaso no te estas divirtiendo aquí conmigo? Pense que la estábamos pasado bien disculpa por no haberte escuchado quejar mientras me besabas como si ya mañana no me fueras a ver-decía un egocéntrico Vegeta.

-Ya me canse de solo estarte besando, estoy entumida y muero por bailar-decía Bulma haciendo puchero.

-Eso no parecía minutos atrás-medio reía ocultando su sonrisa detrás de su copa.-Porque no mejor nos vamos a un lugar más privado-le proponía Vegeta.-Claro al menos que tengas miedo de estar a solas conmigo.

-Te dije que íbamos a ir despacio-decía Bulma quitando la mano de Vegeta que subía muy lentamente por una de sus piernas.

-Te acuestas con personas por dinero lo recuerdas-le decía Vegeta siguiéndole su juego.

-Creí que habías entendido cuando te dije que no mencionaríamos mi profesión en nuestra cita-Kami que idiota estaba siendo Vegeta, bueno más de lo normal.

-Prometo que no intentare nada-por ahora, terminaba de decir Vegeta en su mente. -Dijiste que querías conocerme más a fondo que más fondo que conocerme por completo-decía Vegeta en doble sentido tomándose el Vodka de Bulma ya que su bebida se había terminado.

-Estas borracho Vegeta-decía Bulma levantándose de su regazo sentándose en su silla cruzando sus piernas y quitándole a Vegeta su Vodka llevándoselo a su boca para terminar acabándosela ella.

-Con más razón debes de acompañarme, tienes que asegurarte de que llegue sano y salvo a mi casa. No queras que a este muñeco le pase algo.

-Eso debiste pensar antes de decidir embriagarte-le decía Bulma.

-No intentare nada te lo prometo y no te hare nada que tú no deseas hacer-le decía Vegeta mirándola fijamente. Quizá era todo el alcohol que tenía en su cuerpo,] tal vez era la mezcla de adrenalina y alcohol o simplemente eran sus hormonas desatadas. Deseaba que fuera todo eso y que lo que sentía no fuera producto de lo que la mujer causaba en él.

¿Que estaba pensando? Realmente estaba debatiéndose en irse a casa con Vegeta, un prácticamente desconocido, bueno sabia muchas cosas de él, sabía que venía de una familia influyente y muy respetada, además de que tenían varias semanas de conocerse. ¿Pero eso era suficiente? Y no es como si fueran a hacer algo malo, solo lo iba a acompañar a su casa, asegurarse de que llegara a salvo, además Vegeta no era de esa clase de tipos, él le había demostrado que él era un egocéntrico, creído, malhumorado, un príncipe según todas, un competidor, exagerado, era muy buen besador, era muy puntual, era el más grande idiota y siempre quería ser el ganador de todo pero jamás había demostrado ser un pervertido o un violador así que...porque no-Vamos antes de que me arrepienta-le decía Bulma agarrando su bolsa caminando hacia donde quedaba la salida.

Tomaron un Taxi de sitio frente a los ojos de una molesta Mai y de un excitado Raditz quienes se encontraban besándose y tocándose a las afueras de la discoteca.

OoOoOoO

¡Muchas cosas pasaron hoy! ¡Estoy emocionada! :P Paso de todo un poco en este capítulo además de que es extremadamente largo para mí. Jojo se viene algo muy bueno entre Vegeta y Bulma ;D Cosas muy pervetiditas y muchas emociones jojo además de un invitado sorpresa.

Creo que ya están establecidas las villanas y espero que a todas las Fans de Mai no les moleste su actitud y personalidad jeje recuerden que empezó e este fic desde antes de Mai se volviera muy popular :)

Por ultimo quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes mis chicas. Las quiero con todo mi Kokoro, gracias por agregarme en su lista de favoritos :) me pone muy feliz saber que les guste mi humilde fanfic. Por ultimo gracias a todas las que me siguen, espero que pronto muchas de ustedes se animen a dejarme su opinión :)

Besos y abrazos y hasta la próxima XoXo.


	9. Chapter 9: Intrusos

**Holis ^-^ no andaba perdida andaba de parranda XD, nhaa mentira como dije en mi cuenta de Facebuu C: andaba de vacaciones, lejos de la** **contaminación** **, los vicios, la** **tecnología** **y de todo placer culposo. Lastimosamente o afortunadamente ya regrese,** **¡** **y** **volví** **con todo! Gracias por leerme y dejarme sus hermosos y sexy's comentarios.**

 **Good Girls Are Bad Girls**

 **Capitulo Nueve: Intrusos**

El Taxi amarillo rodaba por la ciudad, las calles estaban oscuras pero no vacías siendo el centro de la ciudad, habían parejas caminando, grupitos de chicas y chicos las calles estaban alegres no parecía que la media noche estaba por llegar.

-Pare aquí-le ordenaba Vegeta al taxista pagándole con varios billetes para después bajarse del Taxi.

Bulma lo siguió bajándose sola del Taxi, lo primero que sintió fue el frio aire que corría con el viento incluso podía jurar que una gota de agua había caído en la punta de su cabeza.- ¿Que hacemos aquí?-preguntaba Bulma desconcertada, no había ninguna casa cerca solo varios locales que estaba cerrados.

-Voy a comparar algo de comida-le contestaba a Bulma caminando hacia una tienda llamada 24\7, ni siquiera se preocupó en invitar o esperar a que Bulma lo siguiera.

No es como que esperaba que la tomara de la mano y la llevara con él, sabia lo poco caballeroso que era, lo poco sensible que podía hacer. Así que ella lo siguió entrando varios segundos después que él.

Vegeta caminaba por la tienda acercándose a los refrigeradores enormes que tenían, sacando un seis de cervezas y una botella de agua, después agarro varias bolsas de papitas, varias sopas instantáneas, paquetes de comida congelada y una que otra comida chatarra.

Se dirigió a pagar sin preguntarle a Bulma si deseaba algo pero ella se auto invito pidiéndole al cajero que le bajara un paquete de cigarrillos.

-No voy a pagar esa porquería-le advertía Vegeta sacando de su billetera su identificación falsa y varios billetes.

-Lo pagare yo entonces-le decía Bulma al cajero sonriéndole avergonzado por la mala actitud de Vegeta, sacando de su bolsa Gucci, una pequeña billetera Prada para terminar sacando una de sus tarjetas de Débito y su identificación falsa, sonriéndole falsamente a Vegeta restregándole el regalo que hace unas horas él le acababa de dar.

-Ni siquiera sabía que consumías esa porquería-le decía Vegeta mientras caminaban fuera de la tienda-toma-le daba la botella de agua que había comprado.

Quizá no era tan anti caballeroso como ella pensaba sonreía Bulma bebiendo de la botella que Vegeta le había comprado. A pesar de llevar cargando varias bolsas pesadas Vegeta caminaba muy deprisa dejando atrás a Bulma quien prácticamente corría para alcanzarlo.

-¿Falta mucho? ¿Por dónde queda tu casa?-preguntaba Bulma cansada de caminar y de no ver ninguna casa cerca.

-Justo aquí-le decía Vegeta parándose justo en frente de un lujoso Hotel 5 estrellas, Bulma podía jurar que el último piso pasaba las nubes, el color era completamente blanco, adornado con varias luces, de donde estaba parada podía observar lo lujoso que era también por dentro.

-Bromeas verdad. Creí que te había dejado muy claro que no planeaba acostarme contigo-le recriminaba muy molesta a Vegeta. Que la llevara a un Hotel 5 estrellas debía darle crédito, no porque estaba dispuesto a pagar miles en una noche y decidiera llevarla ahí en vez de un hotel de paso justificaban sus acciones.

-Me quedo bastante claro-murmuraba Vegeta- no es broma yo vivo aquí-le decía entrando por las enormes cristalinas puertas, al entrar un hombre de color los saludaba.

-Bienvenido joven Vegeta, esta aquí para servirle a usted y a su hermosa novia-decía el hombre.

Vegeta no se molestó en corregir al pobre hombre quizá no quería, tal vez no le importaba o simplemente se creía superior y no se rebajaría a hablarle a un simple recepcionista, la última era, pensaba Bulma quien para su sorpresa Vegeta hablo-¿Tienes algún recado para mí?

-Por supuesto joven-decía sacando de su escritorio varios sobres-su padre llamo desea que usted le regrese la llamada lo más pronto posible.

Vegeta tomo el montón de sobres caminando hacia el elevador seguido de Bulma. Incluso el elevador era enorme, Vegeta oprimió varios botones y minutos después estaban en lo que parecía uno de los últimos pisos.

Vegeta saco una solitaria llave de su bolsa abriendo con ella una puerta entrando una vez que la abrió. Estaba enorme la habitación que más bien era una Suit de lujo, había una enorme cocina, una sala gigantesca y varios pasillos con puertas lo mas increíble era una enorme ventana con tamaño de una pared entera que dejaba ver lo alto que estaban y lo hermosa que era la ciudad. La enorme Suit estaba pintada de un color Beige, no había ninguna foto o algo que adornara las paredes, no había más que paredes desnudas y una que otra artesanía bastante costosa entre varios objetos de arte.

-¿Vives aquí?-preguntaba Bulma el lugar era muy hermoso pero nada que la hermosa y millonaria Bulma Briefs no hubiera visto antes, lo que le sorprendía era lo solitaria y abandonada que estaba.

-Te soprende-decia con sarcasmo-estudio y vivo en una escuela militar no tengo tiempo de andar jugando a la casita, mi padre decidió comprar esta Suit para que la usara los fines de semana que estuviera libre, como veras no nos hace falta el dinero, aunque probablemente termine siendo de mi hermano quien se vendrá a estudiar el próximo año y yo terminare marchándome. Además yo solo uso este lugar muy poco, normalmente cuando decido hacer una fiesta o cuando estoy cansado de estar rodeado de tantos imbéciles.

¿Vegeta tenía un hermano y organizaba fiestas? Sí que estaba cumpliendo su palabra y se estaba abriendo más a ella. -¿Y tu padre, tu mamá y tu hermano ellos no viven aquí?

Vegeta la miraba después comenzó a caminar hacia su enorme cocina, sacando todas las cosas que habían en sus bolsas, Bulma lo siguió para después ayudarle.

Su cocina era muy espaciosa con todo los electrodomésticos más actuales, lástima que su alacena estaba completamente vacía. Vegeta comenzó a aplicar agua en su vaso de Ramen instantáneo para después meterlo al Microondas. Bulma decidió agarrar una charola de plata y vaciar todas las papitas en ella, Vegeta se llevó los vasos de Ramen para ella y para el sentándose frente a la enorme ventana.

Al parecer ya no quería contestarle pensaba Bulma mientras lo seguía llevándose la charola con las papitas y un frasco de media salsa picante.

-No tengo mama, ella murió hace mucho, mi padre trabaja en la capital y mi hermano estudia en el extranjero-decía Vegeta una vez que estaban ambos sentados.

Qué triste pensaba Bulma, ella jamás se podría imaginar tan distante de su familia, aunque fueran extraños sus padres y su hermana la sacaba de quicio, no podía imaginarse su vida sin ellos. Vegeta hablaba de su familia como si no le importara.- ¿Y no vienen a visitarte a pasar tiempo contigo?

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo 6? No necesito de nadie que me esté cuidando ni mucho menos necesito pasar tiempo de cualidad con mi familia-decía Vegeta comiendo de su Ramen y bebiendo de sus cerveza.

Justo en ese momento le llego un mensaje a Bulma, era Milk estaba preocupada por ella ya todas estaban listas para marcharse de la disco, así era más fácil entrar escondidas. Bulma les regreso el mensaje diciendo que ella más adelante las alcanzaba que ellas se las ingeniaría para entrar.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntaba Vegeta-¿Tu mami está preocupada por ti? ¿O es un cliente de esos que sueles tener?

-Es una amiga-le contestaba Bulma guardando su celular en su bolsa.-Cuéntame mas de ti-le pedía Bulma. Segundos después varias gotas gordas pegaban contra la gran ventana.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-le preguntaba Vegeta ignorando la lluvia.

-No se cosas de ti, lo que tú quieras contarme. ¿Qué haces en esta ciudad tan sola tienes algún otro familiar aquí?

Vegeta pensaba debatiéndose si platicarle o no-un tío que trabaja fuera, mi tía política quien es profesora en una escuela a las afueras de la ciudad y dos primos idiotas que estudian conmigo.

-¿Y tú? Me dijiste que vivías en un departamento con una amiga pero ¿qué hay de tu familia?

-Quedamos en una cosa tu y yo y esa era que tú me invitabas a tu casa para conocerte a ti mejor, no a mi además mi familia es normal y ordinaria-mentía Bulma.

-Normal y ordinaria-repetía Vegeta, si de algo estaba seguro es que esa familia no era normal y mucho menos ordinaria ya que no había un solo día que no se hablar de ellos en algún periódico, revista o programa de chismes.-Tan normal que dejan que su hija se prostituya-reía Vegeta.

-Ya es muy tarde será mejor que me valla-decía Bulma levantándose pero un horrible y fuerte relámpago la hizo volverse a sentar.

-Eso es un poco complicado-decía Vegeta mirando desde arriba como las palpas se movían y uno que otro árbol se doblaba a causa del viento.- ¿Qué tan lejos vives?-le preguntaba Vegeta agarrando su teléfono para llamar un Taxi.

-Muy lejos-medio mentía Bulma ya que era cierto que su colegio quedaba a una orilla de la ciudad.

-No hay servicios de Taxi-le decía Vegeta a Bulma quien estaba muy preocupada.-Puedes quedarte aquí-le ofrecía Vegeta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No quiero incomodarte-le decía Bulma revisando su celular quien parecía estar muerto de señal.

-Eso suponía, ¿es mucha tentación quedarte aquí conmigo?-preguntaba sonriendo de lado mientas se cruzaba de brazos esperando su reacción.

-Y que pretendes que me quede en el mismo cuarto contigo, que compartamos la misma cama y que...

-Yo no dije eso fuiste tú quien lo pensó-la interrumpía Vegeta-. Aquí hay tres habitaciones, una sala y una biblioteca, eres libre de escojer-decia Vegeta dejando a Bulma con la boca abierta.

-Prefiero esperar-decía Bulma sentándose en uno de los sofás color vino tinto que había en la enorme sala de Vegeta.

-Como desees-decía Vegeta sentándose aun lado de Bulma acomodando sus pies en la mesita de centro que había.

-¿Y haces fiestas muy frecuentes?-le preguntaba Bulma rompiendo el silencio que había.

-A veces-decía Vegeta sin mirarla.

-¿Y viene mucha gente? Me imagino que por lo exclusivo que es este lugar se a de llenar de chicas bonitas.

¿Qué era eso que notaba en la voz de ella celos acaso?-Las más bellas-le contestaba Vegeta mirándola frente a frente.

-Me imagino que ninguna a sido tan bella e inteligente como yo-decía Bulma orgullosa de su belleza.

-Tienes razón tu eres la más hermosa que a venido-pensaba Vegeta ¿o lo dijo? Por la cara que tenía Bulma parecía que no lo había pensado.

-¿Enserio?-le preguntaba Bulma acercándose a él parando cuando sus narices estaban tocándose.

Vegeta jamás se acordaba haber estado así de nervioso nunca antes, ¿qué pasaba con él?

Un relámpago los sorprendió cayendo justo en un árbol prendiéndolo en fuego al instante, asustada Bulma se abrazó del cuello de Vegeta. Bulma podía sentir el corazón de Vegeta latir muy cerca de su pecho, estaba aterrada y ahora avergonzada pues Vegeta la miraba de una manera extraña.

La muchacha lo estaba ahorcando, apenas y podía respirar poco a poco se separó de ella y una vez que se sentía mejor hablo-no sabía que una simple lluviecita te asustaba-reía Vegeta.

Recuperando la compostura pero sin alejarse de Vegeta hablo-una simple lluviecita no, pero que no vez esto no es una simple lluviecita es una tormenta o ¿un huracán?-se preguntaba Bulma.

-No es más que una lluvia, no seas exagerada-le decía Vegeta tomándola de la mano alejándola de la vista de la enorme ventana llevándosela con él a su habitación. -Aquí estarás mejor-decía Vegeta prendiendo el foco de su habitación hasta terminar sentados en su cama.

Jamás había estado antes en una habitación de un chico, sin duda no era como imaginaba la habitación de un chico, esta era muy simple, aunque estaba muy limpia y ordenada, no había ningún objeto de adorno, todo era muy simple, una enorme cama, una televisión de plasma, un excelente sonido, un armario, 2 buros, una consola de videojuegos, un sofá de piel color negro en una esquina y ya.

Vegeta se acercó a su armario tenía muy poca ropa pero toda era de marca, así que le gustaba estar a la moda, pensaba Bulma al ver sus camisas Armani. De pronto Vegeta se empezó a desabrochar la camisa que traía puesta dejando ver su increíble abdomen, sus bíceps, su pechos, su espalda rígida y perfecta.

Bulma estaba perdida en su cuerpo, siendo la mujer de mundo que era había visto muchos hombres sin camisa antes, para ser más exacta los había visto en su ex escuela cuando practicaban Futbol o algún otro deporte. Pero jamás había visto a alguien tan hermoso como Vegeta por lo menos no en vivo y a todo color, las fotos que le enviaba el para nada le hacían justicia.

-¿Vez algo que te gusta mujer?-le preguntaba Vegeta a Bulma quien admiraba su cuerpo.

-¿Eh? Que diga es lo menos que esperaba de alguien que se ejercita tanto como tú-decía obligando a sus ojos dejarlo de mirar y obligarlos a ver la alfombra que estaba bajo sus pies.

-Claro-decía tapándose su cuerpo con una camisa rallada para después proseguir con desabrocharse su cinto y el botón de su pantalón.

-¿Qué haces?-lo interrumpía Bulma pegando el grito en el cielo, ¿aún no estaba lista para ver más allá de su pecho o sí?

-¿Estoy cambiándome que no vez?-le decía Vegeta-eres libre de hacer lo mismo-le ofrecía Vegeta.

-¡Se lo que estás haciendo si no estoy ciega! Que clase de sin vergüenza eres, mira que cambiarte frente a una dama, que poca vergüenza tienes-lo regañaba Bulma.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque actúas como si nunca hubieras visto un hombre desnudo antes?

Bulma estaba nerviosa mirando otra vez la alfombra que por cierto tenía una gran mancha-pensé que íbamos a ir despacio.

-¿Que te hizo pensar eso?-preguntaba Vegeta cruzándose de brazos-no recuerdo haber quedado en nada.

-Creí que eras inteligente y lo habías intuido. Quiero estar contigo pero no así, quiero que me cortejes, quiero que sea especial-le decía Bulma mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Así que quieres estar conmigo? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo quiero estar contigo? Una Escort como tu quiere tener una relación normal con alguien como yo, ¿qué te hace pensar que tienes ese derecho o aún mejor que eres tan especial como para que yo te corteje?-le decía Vegeta agarrándola de las muñecas. Esta era su oportunidad para decirle toda la verdad ya estaba cansado de ese jueguito, si decidía mentirle ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Bulma lo miraba fijamente clavando sus orbitas azules en sus azabaches que demostraban un brillo inexplicable, deseaba decirle la verdad, estaba harta y cansada de fingir pero su orgullo no la dejaba, como iba a aceptar que le estuvo mintiendo, con qué cara lo iba a volver a ver, ¿y si se enojaba? No podía.-Todas tenemos derecho a sentirnos queridas más allá de un simple acoston.

¡Así que quería seguir mintiendo!-No te prometo nada, ni esperes nada-le decía Vegeta marchándose de su habitación dejándola para que se cambiara.

Cuando regreso la vio cambiada en una de sus playeras, una azul Aeropostale y uno de sus shorts Nike con francas azuladas en los lados, parecía un niño y aun así se miraba muy hermosa.

-Escoge el cuarto que quieras-le decía asechándose a menos que quieras quedarte aquí-le decía Vegeta abrazándola de la cintura dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-No Vegeta basta-le decía Bulma empujándolo solo un poco.

-Entonces vete-le decía Vegeta sin soltarla de la cintura.

-Me quedare aquí contigo pero solo porque en realidad si me aterra la lluvia especialmente cuando hay relámpagos-le confesaba no esperes que nada pase-le advertía.

-Bien. No pasara nada que tu no quieras-le aseguraba Vegeta soltándola de la cintura.

-Hasta que me cortejes y yo vea que tus intenciones son serias.

Vegeta no dijo nada mientras se acomodaban en sus sabanas de algodón.

-Pero si puedes besarme-le decía Bulma al ver a Vegeta perdido entre sus pensamientos.

Vegeta se acercó a sus labios besándolos con pasión, porque solo eso sentía pasión y nada más. Bulma lo besaba acariciando su cabello mientras Vegeta le acariciaba su espalda atrayéndola más cerca a él. Ambos se besaban besando solamente sus labios hasta que Bulma introdujo su lengua adentro de la boca de Vegeta, tocando tímidamente con su lengua la de Vegeta invitándolo o tal vez retándolo a una pelea. Vegeta acariciaba su cadera subiendo poco a poco hasta tocar uno de sus senos por encima de la playera que traía puesta, como si su seno estuviera en llamas Vegeta quito su mano casi al momento que los alcanzo a rodear.

¿Kami que había hecho? Jamás antes había tocado un seno mucho menos había deseado hacerlo. ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Porque lo hizo? No estaba muy seguro, pero estaba muy consiente que le había agradado y deseaba volverlo a hacer, culpaba a su estado de ebriedad el cual estaba el mismo seguro que era casi nulo. Él no era ningún débil para embriagarse con unas cuantas bebidas. Quizá eran solamente sus malditas hormonas... ¡definitivamente eso era!

Bulma lo miraba sonrojada y avergonzada en realidad no sabía cómo sentirse, sus anteriores amigas hablaban mucho sobre esto, lo genial que era dar ese gran pasó y de lo genial que se sentía. Tenía que reconocer que había sido genial, había una cierta adrenalina en su cuerpo cuando Vegeta la toco, pero por otra parte en su nueva escuela le hablaban mucho sobre la castidad y de como nadie puede tocar tu cuerpo. ¿Pero porque Vegeta la miraba así? ¡Era ella quien lo debía mirar así! Debería sentirse ofendida, indignada, molesta o algo por el estilo.

Sin decir una sola palabra Vegeta se levantó de la cama marchándose por la puerta y entrando a otra.

Bulma lo miraba marcharse y encerrarse en lo que suponía era el baño, ¿estaba enojado con ella? Y esta horrible tormenta que no parecía querer detenerse pronto, pensaba Bulma mientras se arropaba entre las sabanas que desprendían el olor de Vegeta.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? La única verdad es que ni él lo sabía.

OoOoOoOoOo

Milk se había despertado a media madrugada, un relámpago alumbro el oscuro cuarto que estaba en penumbras, aun no llegaba Bulma! Por Kami que hora era, pensaba preocupada mientras buscaba su celular. 04:13.

KAMI DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABA BULMA!

Preocupada buscaba a Bulma entre sus contactos marcándole enseguida, el celular sonaba una y otra vez pero Bulma ninguna vez contesto. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Y si la habían asaltado y ahora vagaba por las calles lluviosas y oscuras sin nadie que la auxiliara. O tal vez había tenido un accidente y ahora estaba postrada en una cama de un hospital con varios huesos quebrados, o aun peor en coma. Qué tal si se había topado con unos rebeldes y la estaban obligando a pasar tiempo con ellos, obligándola a beber, fumar y hacer sabe Kami que. Y si la habían atrapado una banda de secuestradores, ella era una Niña rica, mimada, tenía mucho dinero, era muy presumida siempre vistiendo a la moda, con su prendas de diseñador alguien la pudo haber reconocido y ahora estaban planeando torturarla o quizá en este justo momento estaban pidiendo rescate por ella. ¡Debió haberle pedido el número de sus padres!

Quizá solo estaba exagerando, si eso debía ser, pensaba mientras caminaba ansiosa por su habitación. ¿Que debía hacer? Tal vez debía ir con 18 y Launch, ellas sabrían que hacer.

Todo este día había sido exasperante, todo por la culpa de Princesa Serpiente, si ella no se hubiera parado frente a Goku nada de esto hubiera pasado. Fue toda su culpa, quizá era pretensioso decir algo así, también algo egoísta y malvado pero era verdad. Si ella no se hubiera presentado frente a ellos nada de esto estuviera pasando, ella no se hubiera tenido que marchar de ahí molesta con Goku, no hubieran caminado tres largas cuadras por donde quedaba su casa imaginaria, no hubiera tenido que fingir estar enojada y alejar a Goku lejos de ella y después mandarle un mensaje a sus amigas para quedarse de ver cerca de la escuela. Si la Serpiente esa no hubiera aparecido ella jamás hubiera tenido su primera pelea con Goku, no le hubiera dicho dos o tres verdades y se habría quedado para asegurar que todas volvieran JUNTAS sanas y salvas.

Que iba a ser si aun Bulma no regresaba para el desayuno a las 10 A,M. Debía confiar que donde sea que Bulma este regresara sana y antes del desayuno.

oOoOoOoOoO

Vegeta despertó abrazado de la cintura de Bulma con su cabello azul y largo esparcido por toda su cara, molesto consigo mismo se levantó caminando directo al baño para asearse. Sal recién bañado y afeitado, oliendo a una colonia costosa y embriagante. Tomo su teléfono y marco al Room Service, pidió mucha comida para desayunar también algo de ropa para la muchacha. Se dispuso a esperar su desayuno viendo algo de porquería barata en su televisor cuando la puerta de su casa\Suit se abrió de par en par.

No le tomo importancia pues creía que era el servicio que había pedido...estaba muy equivocado.-Esa es la manera de saludar a tu superior-le hablaba una fuerte y varonil voz.

Vegeta se paró muy firme saludando a su padre como había sido enseñado-¡Saludos mi General!-exclamaba llevándose su mano hacia su cabeza.

-¡Descansa soldado!-le decía su padre.

-No hay saludo para mí-decía un adolecente de 13 años entrando con varias maletas en la mano.

-Tarble-lo saludaba Vegeta asintiendo su cabeza.- ¿Que hacen aquí? No esperaba su visita-decía Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez si contestaras mis llamadas o recibieras mis mensajes-lo regañaba su padre mirando la pila de sobres que se encontraban en su meza de centro. Vegeta lo miraba aburrido.-Tengo varios pendientes en esta ciudad y tu hermano fue suspendido de su escuela-decía su padre viendo a su hijo menor con desprecio.

-¿Qué hiciste Tarble?-preguntaba Vegeta consiente de lo débil y patético que podía llegar a ser su hermano. No era un secreto que su hermano odiaba estudiar en Colegios Privados Militares, siempre haciendo idioteces para librarse de sus deberes, tal vez esa era la explicación del brazo enyesado que traía.

-No hice nada lo juro, fue un accidente, esta vez sí lo fue-afirmaba dejando en el piso las maletas que llevaba a pesar de su condición.

-Con permiso-los interrumpía una empleada trayendo consigo un carrito repleto de comida.

El padre de Vegeta alzo una ceja mirando asombrado el carrito repleto de comida, su hijo comía mucho pero que con esos pastelillos y comida dulce, ¿juguito de Naranja?

-Aquí está la ropa que pidió joven-le decía la empleada dándole una bolsa con varias cosas en ella.

Vegeta se la arrebato enseguida ocultándola detrás de el-puedes largarte-la corría una vez que termino su trabajo.

-¿Ropa?-preguntaba Tarble curioso.

-¿Acaso te importa renacuajo?-le respondía Vegeta.

Bulma hace rato escuchaba voces lo que significaba que Vegeta estaba acompañado y gracias a Kami por hombres a juzgar por sus voces. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Y qué hora era? Y lo más importante: ¿dónde estaba su celular? Gracias a Kami Vegeta tenía su celular en uno de los buros, agarrándolo prestado le envió un mensaje a Milk-Estoy bien. Cúbreme (carita feliz) Gracias a Kami que se sabía su número de memoria. Y ahora su mayor problema como salir de ahí...y pronto.

-¿Que esta pasado aquí?-preguntaba su padre molesto.-Y no intentes hacerte el listo conmigo jovencito-le advertía.

Buen momento para saludar y marcharse pensaba Bulma caminando hacia donde estaba un señor idéntico a Vegeta y un niño muy parecido a Vegeta...era su familia.-Buenos días señor yo puedo explicarle, ayer fuimos a una fiesta y ya que yo vivo muy lejos y el cielo parecía estarse cayendo Vegeta amablemente me invito a quedarme aquí. Pero no se preocupe que yo ya me voy. Disculpe y gracias-decía Bulma deseando que la tierra se la tragara y la escupiera en su colegio.

-Una fiesta, el cielo cayéndose y ¿Vegeta siendo amable?-le preguntaba el padre de Vegeta a Bulma... ¿Vegeta siendo amable?

-Si señor así fue-le respondía Bulma no atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos, valla que era alto, probablemente lo pequeño lo heredo de su madre pensaba Bulma mirando discretamente a Vegeta.

-¿Dime jovencita cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y lo más importante tus padres saben que estas aquí?

-General basta-le pedía Vegeta a su padre.

-Bulma Briefs-le contestaba Bulma ignorando la segunda pregunta.

-Entonces azumo que tus padres no saben que estas aquí, ¿dime eres menor de edad cierto?

-Cumpliré 18 en unos meces-le respondía Bulma algo altanera para el gusto del padre de Vegeta.

-No quiero demandas ni nada por el estilo...señorita, ya aquí veo que esta con mi hijo mayor bajo su propia voluntad, ahórranos el tiempo y...

-¡Ya basta General!-lo interrumpía Vegeta.

Ahora si se sentía como una pequeña mujerzuela.

-Sera mejor que me marche-caminaba Bulma hacia su bolsa.

-No seas irrespetuosa muchacha acompáñanos a desayunar.

Ahora entendía de donde había agarrado sus modales Vegeta, acaso no podían llamar a las personas por sus nombres, especialmente a las mujeres.-Gracias pero tengo que irme.

-¿La mesa esta puesta desayunamos ya?-preguntaba el hermano de Vegeta guiándolos a un cuarto que Bulma no recordaba haber visto ayer.

-Después de usted señorita-le decía el padre de Vegeta a Bulma.

La meza era enorme, brillosa y muy fina, todos desayunaban atentos a su comida,

Bulma se sentía incomoda al estar rodeada de sus posibles y futuros parientes.

-Tu novia está muy bonita-decía el hermano de Vegeta sonriéndole a Bulma.

-Coff, Coff-tozia Vegeta ahogándose con su bocado.

-¿Y dime muchacha no serás de esas chicas fáciles que se van a la cama a la primera o sí?-le peguntaba el padre de Vegeta a Bulma.

-¿Disculpe?-le preguntaba una muy irritada Bulma, dejando caer su tenedor de golpe en su plato.

-Ya sabes, de esas chicas que se van acostando con cada novio que suelen tener-decía entre bocado y bocado.

-¿Quién diablos piensa que soy una pequeña prostituta? Para su mayor información entre su hijo y yo no a paso nada, ¡usted es el que se debería de buscar una zorra que le quite todo ese mal humor que tiene!-exclamaba Bulma levantándose de la meza, una vista muy chistosa en realidad, ella caminaba molesta con una camisa que le quedaba varias tallas grandes, un short deportivo que no le hacía justicia a sus piernas y unos tacones Valentinos.-Gracias por todo-decía Bulma antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y terminar de salir de la Suit Vegeta la detuvo.

-Toma, en el primer piso ahí un baño-le decía dándole una bolsa.

Bulma muy molesta le arrebato la bolsa y cuando estaba por terminar de marcharse Vegeta la detuvo chocando sus labios con los de ella.

Lamentablemente estaba muy molesta y se separó del casi al minuto. Cuando bajaba por el elevador reviso la bolsa que le había dado Vegeta, una blusa, un pantalón y unos Flats, tenía que reconocer que ese pequeño gesto le robo una sonrisa y aún más porque la ropa aun tenia etiqueta lo que significaba que era todo nuevo y no de una probable ex de Vegeta que haiga olvidado su ropa en casa de él.

-Bien hecho soldado la muchacha es una fiera, me gusta. ¡Solo te advierto muchacho no quiero sorpresas!-le advertía su padre a Vegeta.

-Creí que te lo dejo muy claro ella General-reía Vegeta recodando el comentario de Bulma tan vulgar de Bulma hacia su padre.

oOoOoOoO

-¡No puedo creer que aún no se digne a llegar!-exclamaba molesta Milk.

-No será tan fácil seguir fingiendo que no está, la perfecta estuvo preguntando en el desayuno por ella, fue un milagro que me creyó eso de que estaba muy enferma-decía 18.

-Y lo peor tenemos cita con las chicas en solo minutos-decía Maron.

-¡La perfecta viene!-gritaba Launch entrando en la habitación.

-¿Kami que vamos a ser?-preguntaba Milk muy preocupada.

-Esto es tan irritante-se quejaba 18.-Rapido Maron metete bajo las sabanas de la cama de Bulma.

-¡No! Esta ropa es de diseñador no quiero que se arrugue-se rehusaba Maron.

-¡Se acerca la perfecta y viene con la directora!-decía Launch quien cuidaba la puerta.

Maron se metió bajo las sabanas, cubriéndose de pies a cabeza dejando mechones de su cabello por fuera.

-¿Buenos días alumnas como sigue la señorita Briefs?-preguntaba la directora Urenai Baba.

-Está mucho mejor-intervenía bajo su temperatura, está descansando, se acaba de quedar profundamente dormida.

-Temperatura, ¿creí que habías dicho que tenía dolor de estómago?-le preguntaba la perfecta a 18.

-Si eso tenía, estuvo despierta toda la madrugada, una diarrea espantosa, creo que fue por es que subió su temperatura-decía Milk salvando a 18.

-Deberíamos llamar a sus padres, no se tal vez llamar a un médico, nuestras enfermeras tienen día libre hoy-decía la directora.

-No, no es necesario ella está bien ya tomo medicamentos y su fiebre ya bajo, todo está bien- les aseguraba Milk.

-Sus padres son personas muy ocupadas, quizá debemos esperar antes de preocuparlos-decía la perfecta llevándose con ella a la directora.

-Si no se mejora para la tarde llamaremos al médico, por ahora déjenla descansar-decía la directora antes de terminar de marcharse.

-Eso estuvo cerca-decía Maron saliendo de la cama una vez que estaban a salvo.

oOoOoOoOo

Las chicas se encontraban reunidas en las caballerizas, era la hora de mostrar las pruebas del reto.

Todas las del equipo de Maron habían cumplido con el reto, claro no todas las fotos eran tan comprometedoras como las de Maron. Milk se besaba con su novio en su foto, 18 mostraba la foto donde se besaba con Krillin en el baño de mujeres donde daba a pensar que había algo más que un beso, Launch mostraba una foto de ella donde daba a aparentar que besaba el cuello de Ten, Maron estaba a ahorcadas en Yamcha y él le besaba sus senos. Y por último la foto de Bulma y Vegeta en la que él la besaba arrinconándola entre la pared y su cuerpo.

A diferencia del grupo de Mai quien solo tenían tres fotos bastantes comprometedoras, Mai se encontraba sentada arriaba de Raditz, su espalda en el pecho de él, Raditz le tocaba sus senos mientras le besaba el cuello, Zangya estaba abrazada con una chica mientras se besaba con un chico y Suno se besaba con Broly, ella lo abrazaba del cuello y el de la cintura.

-¿Y a todo esto donde esta Bulma?-preguntaba molesta Mai -no me parece que cuente su foto si ella no está aqui-decia siendo apoyada por varias chicas. Decidió guardar la foto que tenía con Vegeta para un momento más oportuno.

-¿Qué? Para que necesites a Bulma si aquí tienes la prueba-decía 18 mostrando la foto en su celular la cual hace unos minutos le había mandado Bulma.

-Lo siento pero no me parece justo que cuente su foto cuando ella no está aquí-alegaba Zangya.

-Además de que nuestras fotos deberían de contar doble ya que no son solo simples besos-decía Mai entre aplausos por las chicas que apoyaban su equipo.

-Las reglas son claras y los retos también, pidieron una foto comprometedora con un chico y ahí estan-defendia su equipo Milk.

-Pero un simple beso-decía torciendo sus ojos Princesa.

-Por lo menos nos besamos, en cambio tu-le decía Milk a Princesa Serpiente.

Lamentablemente el equipo de Maron no tenía tantas seguidoras como el equipo de Mai, estaban siendo abucheadas mientras otras hablaban mal de ellas.

-¡Basta ya!-las callaba las jueces Pizza y Ranfan.

-Las pruebas del equipo de Maron son contundentes y claras-decía Pizza ganándose aplausos de las pocas chicas que apoyaban al equipo de Maron.

-Lamentablemente la foto de Bulma no contara ya que ella no está aquí presente-decía Ranfan.

-No importa si no cuenta, seguimos siendo las ga-na-do-ras-les cantaba en la cara Maron.

-Y a todo esto en donde esta Bulma-preguntaba Zangya alzando una ceja.

-¿Que no saben?-les preguntaba Mai.-Ella hizo lo que ni yo me atreví, se fue con un chico ayer en la noche. Resulta que finalmente no es tan santita como presume ser-decía rodeando a Milk.

-¿Que paso con tu amiguita y todos esos baños de pureza que se daba?-preguntaba incluso Pizza.

Milk miraba como todas las chicas hablaban mal de Bulma y como todas se reían de ella.

-¿Que paso Milk te comieron la lengua los ratones?-le preguntaba Mai riéndose de Milk.

-Ella está en casa de un familiar-mentía Milk entre dientes.

-Que lastima que tu amiga sea tan doble cara, especialmente contigo-reía Mai.

-Es una pena tener una amiga así, por lo menos yo sé que clase de amigas tengo pero tú.

Milk estaba aborde de las lágrimas, se sentía traicionada, estaba molesta, estaba dolida.

-¿Y tú que haces? Ayudándola, mintiéndole a los profesores, haciéndole la cuartada perfecta para que ella se termine de revolcar con su amiguito-le decía Mai.-No sé quién es más doble cara si tu o ella.

-Pero no te preocupes que aun tienes la solución-le sugería Princesa.

-NO la escuches Milk-le advertía 18.

-Vámonos ya Milk-le decía Launch.

-Aún podemos ir a la oficina de la directora y contarle todo lo que tú y todas nosotras sabemos-le sugería Mai.

Milk realmente lo estaba pensando, se preguntaba 18 al ver a su amiga con los ojos llorosos y la frente arrugada.

-Vamos Milk. Podemos decirle a la directora lo zorra y mala amiga que es-le decía Mai a Milk en el oído.

-Déjanos en paz Mai-le decía Maron empujándola lejos de Milk.-Tú, yo y muchas de las que están aquí tenemos secretos que no deseamos que se entere la directora, si una de ustedes abre la boca todas caeremos-las amenazaba Maron. Era su culpa ella fue la bocona que le conto a casi todo el Colegio lo que hizo Bulma. Fue ella quien rego como pólvora el chisme de como ella estaba tan orgullosa de su pupila y amiga, claro un chisme no era chisme si tu no le agregabas algo de tu propia cosecha.

-Ya basta chicas la reunión está por terminada-decía Pizza corriendo a las chicas. Todas comenzaban a dispersarse murmurando entre ellas quien sabe qué.

Milk se marchó muy molesta a su habitación para encontrarse a la persona que en todo el mundo no deseaba ver, ahí estaba ella parada sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

¡Esa maldita mala amiga traicionera!

oOoOoOoOo

 **Pobre de Bulma y su amistad con Milk :O** **¿** **que pasara? Yo si se y ustedes no :p**

 **Spoiler: no les agradara mucho :C** **¿Quizá** **esperaban Lemon? Lo siento :C no** **creí** **que fuera prudente justo ahora. Muchas gracias por apoyarme y valorar lo mucho que me cuesta escribir este fic y manejar a tantos personajes, si es** **difícil** **y muy estresante. Muchas gracias y un fuerte abrazo a la chava que comparo mi humilde fic con una novela *_* elevaste mi ego que tan** **deteriorado** **estaba amiga. Aun** **así** **creo que muchas me han dejado de leer :( o han perdido** **interés** **en este humilde fic, se** **aceptan** **sugerencias, criticas amables y** **constructivas** **:)**

 **¡** **Muchas gracias! Como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios ^ ^ Que Dende las** **acompañe** **siempre y las lleve por el camino del bien y el** **más** **cerca hacia Vegeta :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Agresion

Gomensai chicas. Siento mucho tardar tanto en subir los capítulos y no se preocupen que esta historia no será abandonada, aún queda mucha inspiración por delante ;D

Fanny: mi linda chica saca sonrisas, siempre es un placer leer tus Review y te confieso que me pongo muy triste cuando te me desapareces. Me gustaría contestarte todas tus preguntas y charlar contigo, lastimosamente al igual que muchas otras lectoras no tienes cuenta :C Me alegra que seas de las mías, no es que odie a Mai, ni nada pero hasta que no me dé una prueba verdadera de su amor por Mirai y de como se hizo buena seguirá siendo una Villana para mí. Gracias por comentarme y por no dejarme morir sola. T.K.M

Analez23: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, es una inmensa alegría saber que muchas nuevas chicas me están leyendo ;D Spoiler para ti: Nuevas Villanas!

Pau Brief-Love-Vegeta: antes que nada me encanta tu nombre de usuario *_* Así que la pelinegra no te simpatiza jeje a mí tampoco, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero siempre sufre mucho en mis fics, pero por alguna razón ya la tolero más que antes, tanto que hasta tiene un poco más de participación. Te sugiero que te calmes y te sientes porque terminaras odiando a Milk :O

johaaceve: Nueva lectora, Bienvenida! (tira confeti) me alegra que me des una oportunidad, gracias por la confianza y espero no defraudarte :D

Sarasayayin: aún no sé cuántos capítulos serán exactamente pero creo que serán unos 20 y no te preocupes que no dejare de actualizarlo. Gracias por llamar preciosidad a mi humilde fic, me tenías en las lágrimas cuando leí tu Review :*

Naomigomiz: mi confidente, amiga, mi fangirl favorita. También te quiero mucho, gracias por tu apoyo, por estar siempre cuando te necesito. Seriamente no sé qué haría sin ti, nunca cambies ni me cambies por otra Fangirl, tú y yo hasta el infinito. Tenemos pendiente nuestra huelga de hambre para así tener a Bra!

Adilisa: Que linda que eres, gracias por dejarme tu Review, es un placer. #TeamMaron. Creo que la mayoría lo somos y no te preocupes que te entendí muy bien; D espero saber más de ti Nueva lectora!

Amelia Valentina: si más no me equivoco Nueva lectora!? Gracias por leerme y gracias por haber leído Gaijin, espero pronto revisarlo, corregirlo y agregarle una que otra cosita, la verdad es que tenía muchos planes para ese fic, lamentablemente no a muchos le agrado :C si las ideas no salen de mi cabeza prometo quizá hacer una pequeña secuela *-*

Emily Briefs: muchas gracias, me re encanto leer tus reviews, que hermosa, perdón por tardar siglos en actualizar, desearía actualizar más pronto pero se me complica un poco ya que no tengo PC y todo loó que hago es vía celular. Una vez más gracias y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

LA-HIJA-DE-SON-MILK: Nueva lectora Yeiii! (Hace baile ridículo, pero lleno de felicidad) Gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic, de ante mano creo que te pediré unas disculpas por lo que viene en esta capitulo. Milk y Goku son tan tiernos e inocentes aunque muy a fondo son unos pervertidos.

Muchas gracias a todas mis chicas que nunca me dejan morir solas. Este capítulo va dedicado para todas ustedes.

 **Good Girls Are Bad Girls**

 **Capitulo Diez:** **Agresión**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente y aun todas las chicas seguían tratándola como una zorra, especialmente Milk, quien con sus malas caras, sarcasmos pesados, insinuaciones baratas, torcida de ojos y boca, habladurías sin sentido y sobre todo con su ley de hielo estaban destrozando los nervios de Bulma.

Los primeros días fueron tolerables finalmente ella era Bulma Briefs por lo tanto estaba acostumbrada a que hablaran de ella a sus espaldas, inventaran chismes sobre su vida privada, incluso a que la miraran con cara de asco, lamentablemente los últimos días las cosas habían estado empeorando. Ya no eran simples habladurías sin fundamento ni caras arrugadas ahora las bromitas habían subido de tono, metían cosas apestosas a su locker, le ponían notas con palabras agresivas y vulgares, nadie quería escogerla a la hora de hacer trabajos en equipos y cuando la profesora la metía en un grupo obligada ellas terminaban ignorándola por completo.

A la hora de la comida no había lugar en donde sentarse, casualmente todos los lugares estaban ocupados o reservados y sentarse en su antigua meza no era una opción. Las chicas eran malas, muy pesadas y muy groseras. Mientras comía en el baño escucho unas chicas entrar y como siempre hablar mal de ella, de cómo era una pequeña zorra millonaria.

Esto ya estaba comenzando a ser muy molesto.

Llego a su habitación para encontrar como siempre notas hirientes e insultantes hacia ella pegadas en su puerta, lo único que deseaba era ducharse y terminar dormida bajo sus sabanas.

OH POR KAMI!

Su libreta de apuntes estaba destrozada, también la de Química y un libro de matemáticas, su sabanas las cuales antes eran blancas ahora estaban ralladas de un marcador color rojo, tenía la palabra zorra rallada justo en el medio con varios dibujitos de pene dibujados en las orillas de su sabana y su almohada tenía escrita: lárgate de aquí descarada prostituta.

Ya no podía mas, de verdad que ya no podía pensaba mientras comenzaba a quitar sus sabanas, varias lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraban Milk, 18 y Launch las tres reían muy felices, Bulma rápidamente se limpió su cara.

-¿Que rayos paso aquí?-preguntaba 18 mirando el desorden que había.

Bulma continuaba quitando sus sabanas ignorando a 18.

-¿Bulma estas bien?-le preguntaba Launch preocupada.

Bulma termino de quitar las sabanas, llevándose consigo su almohada salió de la habitación.

-Vieron eso chicas, Bulma estaba llorando-decía Launch.

-¿Y? Ese no es nuestro problema-decía Milk agarrando su cepillo planeando cepillar su larga cabellera.

-Se miraba muy mal-decía 18.

-Eso debió pensar antes de convertirse en una zorra-prácticamente le gritaba Milk a 18.

-No lo sé Milk realmente estaba mal, además ni siquiera le permitiste que nos explicara lo que paso-defendía Launch a Bulma.

-Querías escuchar los detalles de cómo se convirtió en una libertina-la regañaba Milk.

-Ya basta Milk! Creo que estas sobreactuando-intervenía 18.

-Por lo menos debimos haberla escuchado antes de haberla sentenciado-decía Launch.

-No me interesa, y si van a seguir así será mejor que escojan ¿ella o yo?

-Ya basta Milk! Estoy cansada de ti y de todo lo que vas diciendo por ahí de mí, si tienes algo que decir dímelo en mi cara-le decía Bulma quien había escuchado la última parte de su conversación, había olvidado algo y forzosamente tenía que recogerlo.

-Solo digo lo que veo-decía Milk encarándola.

Ambas chicas estaban frente a frente.- ¿Y qué fue lo que viste según tú?-le preguntaba a Milk.

-¡Mire como mi ex amiga se convertía en una zorra!-le gritaba Milk.

SLAP-la bofeteaba Bulma-¡Cuida tus palabras Milk, no hables de lo que no sabes!-le decía Bulma al borde de las lágrimas.

Milk se agarraba su mejilla-Claro que lo sé de echo todo el colegio lo sabe. Mi amiga la única que me entendía y estaba de acuerdo conmigo y mis costumbres me mintió. Solo se burló de mí e hizo que todos se burlaran de mí.

-Yo no me burle de ti, si me hubieras dejado explicarte hubieras sabido que entre Vegeta y yo ¡no pasó nada!

Launch y 18 miraban como ambas chicas luchaban por demostrar que tenían la razón.

-No mientas Mai vio cómo te subiste a un Taxi, como te marchabas con ese tipo.

-Si es verdad, me fui con él, pero solo fue para asegurarme de que el llegara bien a su casa, planeaba dejarlo ahí pero la lluvia no me dejo, no podía regresarme, me quede a dormir en casa de Vegeta pero nada paso. Y me duele que pienses así de mí, tú que me conoces y sabes como soy yo.

-La San Bulma hablando, que considerada en llevar a ese tipo a su casa.

-Piensa lo que quieras Milk, qué más da-decía Bulma marchándose de la habitación.

-¿Qué?-les preguntaba Milk a 18 y Launch quien la miraban clavándole estacas con sus miradas pesadas.

-¿Ya estas feliz verdad?-le preguntaba 18 a Milk.

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-le preguntaba Milk.

Lástima que nadie le contesto pues ambas chicas se habían cansado de ella y la habían dejado sola.

oOoOoOo

Goku estaba entrenando con Vegeta ambos competían para ver quién podía hacer más lagartijas.

-¿Y qué te dijo tu papa, te regaño?-le preguntaba Goku a Vegeta.

-¿No seas imbécil que edad crees que tengo? ¿5?

-Bueno pero algo debió decirte.

-No tenía porque, pero el idiota humillo a mi mujer

-¿Tu mujer?-preguntaba Goku, ¿acaso había escuchado mal y Vegeta se refería a esa muchacha como suya?

Vegeta estaba ruborizado, que diablos había dicho y justamente tenía que ser delante del imbécil de Kakarotto y su hermano.

-¿Dime Vegeta que paso entre ella y tú? ¿Ya te acostaste con ella?-le preguntaba Raditz con una enorme sonrisa, quien llevaba la cuenta de ambos competidores.

-No, aun no-le contestaba Vegeta con toda seriedad. Odiaba reconocerlo pero estos dos imbéciles era los únicos con los que podía confiar.

-¿Pero está en tus planes verdad?-preguntaba Raditz riendo.

Goku por más inocente que fuera sabia de que estaban hablando y le parecía ofensivo hacia esa chica.

-Si lo hago o no, créeme Raditz jamás lo sabrás-lo callaba Vegeta.

-¿Y tú, hermanito? ¿Ya diste ese gran paso con tu chica?-preguntaba Raditz haciendo marimañas con su cadera.

-¡Cállate Raditz!

-Por el mal humor de ambos asumiré que ninguno a pasado a tercera base-reía Raditz.

En ese momento comenzó a vibrar el celular de Goku-es tu chica Kakarotto-le decía Raditz quien también estaba a cargo de los celulares.

-Mejor le contesto antes de que se moleste-les decía Goku dando por terminada la competencia de lagartijas. Agarro su celular y caminando lejos de sus familiares contesto-Bueno Milk.

-Hola Goku, ¿estas ocupado?-le preguntaba Milk a su novio.

-Estoy libre, ¿qué pasa te escucho diferente? ¿Estas llorando Milk?-preguntaba preocupado por su novia.

-Oh Goku no sabes, me pelee con una de mis mejores amigas, todo por la culpa del imbécil de Vegeta-lloraba Milk.

-Milk no sabía que conocías a mi primo Vegeta, ¿pero que hizo esta vez?

-El rompió mi amistad con Bulma ese miserable engatuso a mi amiga y le robo su inocencia.

-¿Su inocencia?

-¡Si Goku él se acostó con ella!

-No Milk creo que estas confundida Vegeta no se acostó con ella, bueno durmieron juntos pero no tuvieron sexo-decía Goku sintiéndose raro hablar con Milk de estas cosas.

-Tú no sabes nada Goku!

-Si lo se Milk, entre ellos dos no pasó nada, ¿ella te aseguro lo contrario?

-No, ella me dijo que no pasó nada pero yo no le creí. Goku creo que tengo que colgarte-le decía Milk colgando enseguida.

De perdida ya no estaba enojada con él, sonreía Goku.

OoOoOoOo

¡Kami que había hecho! Había tratado a su amiga con el látigo de la indiferencia, había hablado mal de ella, la había tratado de zorra, entre otras cosas. Además quien era ella para juzgarla y condenarla como lo había echo.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas y pronto antes de que todo se saliera de control.

Bulma caminaba por la piscina siendo observada por varias chicas. Como siempre todas ellas murmuraban y hablaban mal de ella.

-Miren quien va ahí, ¡la zorrita de la escuela!-gritaba una de las chicas.

-Basto una noche y unas horas para convencerla y llevársela a la cama-comentaba otra.

-¿Dicen que tiene herpes?-decía una chica pelirroja.

-Que se largue de aquí la chica VIH.

-VIH! VIH! VIH.

-¿Oye chica, cuánto duro?-le peguntaba una chica de su mismo salón, impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Ya basta, ya estoy cansada déjenme en paz!-les gritaba Bulma.

-Valla la zorrita convertida en una perra-decía una mientras las otras reían.

-¡Yo no me acosté con el!-gritaba Bulma.

-Claro que no te acostaste con él, te revolcaste con él, te huso y te boto como la basura que eres.

Bulma sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia la chica jalándole el cabello mientras le pegaba en la cara con su puño. Antes de darle una tercera vez las demás chicas la agarraron de las manos y de su largo cabello.

-¡Pequeña zorra! ¡Me la vas a pagar!-gritaba la chica lanzándose sobre Bulma abofeteándola varias veces, jalándole su flequillo obligándola a que la mirara.-Me chocan las chicas como tú, esas mosquitas muertas que se le dan de virgencitas puras cuando en realidad son unas zorras podridas lujuriosas-le decía dándole un puñetazo en la nariz de Bulma, brotándole la sangre al instante.

Bulma pataleaba tratando se zafarse del agarre de esas chicas pero eran muchas contra ella sola.

-Que no es mas fácil aceptar que eres una de nosotras-le decía mientras le arrancaba la blusa rasguñándole el pecho.

Bulma utilizo lo único que podía usar su boca, aventándole un salivazo en la cara de la chica.

Quitándose la saliva del ojo la chica comenzó a golpearla por toda su cara-síganme-les ordenaba a su cómplices llevándose a Bulma arrastras hacia las duchas, entre empujones y golpes lograron meter a Bulma dentro de la regadera-¡esto te enseñara!-decía prendiendo la llave de agua caliente, Bulma luchaba por salir de la pequeña habitación, pero las chicas tenían sujetada la puerta y no la dejaban abrirla.

Después de casi un minuto dejaron de mojarla con el agua caliente. -La próxima vez te ira peor, si abres la boca juro por Kami que te vamos a matar-la amenazaba la chica saliendo de la duchas seguida de sus amigas.

Bulma estaba sentada en el piso, no tenía ni la fuerza ni las ganas de levantarse, estaba quemada por todo su cuerpo, tenía moretones, golpes y su nariz aun sangraba, le dolía la cabeza por las incontables veces que le jalaron el cabello, el cuello le dolía, su desnudo pecho, su ombligo, no sentía una sola parte de su cuerpo la cual no sintiera dolor.

El sostén que cubría su seno estaba desbaratado, apenas le cubría lo necesario y aun así deseaba quitárselo ya que no consentía la ropa.

Arale había estado corriendo por horas, lo único que deseaba era ducharse pero para su mala suerte el baño de su habitación estaba ocupado y su compañera no iba a salir pronto, no le quedó otra más que bajar a las duchas de la piscina. Lo que no contaba es con encontrarse con una Bulma destrozada.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-le preguntaba Arale quitándose la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

-¡NO! ¡Por favor no!-decía Bulma impidiendo que Arale la cubriera con su sudadera.-Llévame a la enfermería por favor-le pedía Bulma.

-Claro yo te llevo.

Mientras caminaban todas las chicas las miraban cuchicheando entre ellas. Una vez que las vio la enfermera corrió a atender a Bulma, lamentablemente no tenían los medicamentos para atender a Bulma.

Una ambulancia llego a los minutos de ser solicitada, llevándose con ella a Bulma y a una profesora.

Había una gran rueda de chicas murmurando, mientras las sirenas de la ambulancia se alejaban ¿qué había pasado?

Empujándose entre la gran barrera de chicas que había Milk trataba de ver que había pasado. -Pobre chica dicen que tenía quemaduras de primer a segundo grado-decía una chica.

-¿Que paso?-le preguntaba Milk a la chica que estaba en su clase de química, por alguna razón no se sabía su nombre pero al parecer ella sí.

-Cielos Milk atacaron a una chica del Colegio, es de ultimo grado y al parecer iba muy mal-le decía la chica.

-¿Que como que atacaron? ¿Quién?-preguntaba Milk preocupada por su seguridad y las de sus compañeras.

-No lo sé, la chica no dijo nada-comentaba la chica marchándose adentro de las instalaciones del Colegio.

La chicharra sonó y la directora comenzó a hablar por las bocinas del Colegio, quería verlas a todas en el comedor.

Milk caminaba sentándose en su lugar de siempre, gracias a Kami ya estaban 18 y Launch sentadas en la Cafetería lugar de la reunión convocada por la directora.- ¿Saben que paso? ¿Quién fue la chica que se llevaron?-les preguntaba Milk.

-A todo esto donde esta Bulma?-preguntaba 18 buscándola con la mirada.

-Es difícil de saber ya que Milk la hecho de nuestra meza -decía Launch muy molesta.

-¡SILENCIO ALUMNAS!-las callaba la directora entrando por las dos grandes puertas.-Una de sus compañeras a sido atacada-decía entre murmullos de las chicas-no sabemos quién es el responsable, ni tampoco sabemos el estado en el que esta la señorita.- ¿Cómo les había sucedido esto?-se preguntaba a incrementar la seguridad y ninguna alumna tiene permitido salir fuera de las paredes de colegio. Este fin de semana se quedaran encerradas en sus habitaciones, solo saldrán para consumir sus alimentos, a toda chica que se sorprenda fuera de sus habitaciones será castigada. Regresen a sus habitaciones cierren ventanas y puertas. Por favor sean discretas-les pedía la directora.-Tan pronto como tengamos noticias de la alumna Briefs se las haremos llegar, descansen señorita-se retiraba.

Milk sintió su corazón arrugarse al escuchar el apellido de su amiga, ¿qué había pasado con ella? 18 y Launch estaban igual de preocupadas que ella incluso Maron parecía estar afectada. Nadie quería darle razones todas las profesoras le decían lo mismo, no había noticias, no sabían nada de ella por el momento.

Se sentía el aire pesado, todas tenían remordimientos, todas se sentían mal y culpables.

Especialmente Milk.

A la mañana siguiente el humor estaba peor, nadie hablaba, ninguna se atrevía, notaron varios policías cuidando las afueras del colegio, por alguna razón nadie tenía apetito y lo peor de todo, aun no habían noticias de Bulma.

oOoOoOoOo

Bulma se había despertado en una cama de un hospital, estaba mareada, confundida y se sentía muy adolorida, además de que uno de sus ojos estaba entreabierto a consecuencia de sus golpes.

-Buenos días Bulma, con calma por favor-le decía una voz muy conocida mientras la recostaba una vez más.

Por alguna razón Bulma miraba todo borroso y eso la hizo entrar en pánico.

-Tranquila corazón, todo está bien, lo que sientes es consecuencia de los calmantes que te pusieron. ¿Dime cómo te sientes?

Poco a poco le regresaba el conocimiento a Bulma.-Estoy bien-contestaba agarrándose su cabeza.

-Pediré que te traigan el desayuno-decía la profesora Gine saliendo fuera de la pequeña habitación.

Bulma se miraba a sí misma, estaba vendada, tenía varios moretones y cortadas en su hermoso rostro, además de que tenía varias bolas y moretes esparcidos por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Que hacen aquí? ¡Fuera!-gritaba la profesora Gine tratando de sacar a dos policías que amenazaban con entrar.

-Señora por favor muévase, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo-alegaba el policía.

-No sean irrespetuosos, la niña acaba de recuperar la conciencia por lo menos dejen que llegue el médico para que la revise, dejen que desayune un poco. Cuando la niña esta lista yo los llamare-decía la profesora cerrándoles la puerta prácticamente en la cara.

-¿Oh cariño como te sientes? El medico vendrá en solo segundos-le decía la profesora tocando su pálida cara.

Bulma estaba avergonzada y aterrada ¿porque estaban los policías? ¿Qué quieren con ella? ¿Qué debería decir? -Ciento mucho causarle molestias-se disculpaba Bulma.

-Oh cariño está bien-le decía la profesora acariciando su cabello.

El medico entro acompañado de una enfermera, diez minutos después ya tenía un pronóstico, las quemaduras de Bulma no eran tan graves, con calmantes, cremas y un muy buen cuidado ella estaría bien, las demás heridas eran superficiales, nada que con el tiempo no sanen. Su nariz estaba bien, su ojo estaba morado y pequeño pero estaría bien, su piel estaba enrojecida e irritada pero con un gel frio sanaría. Gracias a Kami no se había avejigado su piel eso si hubiera sido un problema.

El desayuno fue traído pero Bulma se limitó a solo tomar agua.

-Bulma los policías quieren hablar contigo, cosa de rutina, nada grave, ¿quieres que los haga pasar?-que considerada de su profesora.

Bulma asentía muy lentamente, a mal paso darle prisa.

Preguntas de rutina, si claro, eso era un interrogatorio, Bulma se sentía como un criminal.

-Lo siento no recuerdo nada-mentía Bulma.

-Alguien te ataco, te encontraron media desnuda en un baño, estabas muy golpeada, ¿eso no te dice nada?-le preguntaba un policía gordito y chaparro.

-Ya se los dije oficiales no recuerdo nada-seguía mintiendo Bulma.

-Es obvio que no quieres hablar, ¿porque? ¿A quién quieres proteger?

-No me siento bien, ya se los dije no recuerdo nada. Me pueden dejar sola-les pedía

Bulma mirando a su profesora por apoyo.

-La niña puede tener postraumático oficiales si recuerda algo yo les avisare-decía Gine acompañándolos afuera de la habitación de Bulma.

Bulma se volteaba pretendiendo dormir.

-Llamaron a tus padres su secretaria dice que al parecer están de viaje y no hay manera de contactarlos, ¿sabrás donde pueden estar?-le preguntaba Gine a su alumna.

No tenía idea sus padres siempre solían viajar, normalmente ellos solían localizar a Bulma no ella a ellos.

-¿Quieres que llamemos a tu hermana?-le preguntaba Gine.

Cielos no, su hermana no, solo complicaría más las cosas, además ella estaba estudiando fuera del país, su comunicación no era muy buena.

-¿Algún otro familiar?

-No, yo estoy bien-decía Bulma.

-¿Porque proteges a tus atáquenles Bulma?

-Yo no protejo a nadie en realidad no recuerdo nada.

-¿Fue un hombre? ¿Bulma si alguien quería hacerte daño debes de hablar? ¿Quería violarte?-preguntaba Gine muy preocupada.

-¡No!-gritaba Bulma.

-Fuiste encontrada con nada más que una falda y un bra roto, estabas golpeada, quemada y estabas llorando. ¿Tienes miedo de hablar es eso?

-No yo estoy bien, so hubiera pasado algo como eso yo lo recordaría.

-¿Te amenazaron es eso?

-Quisiera descansar profesora Gine-le pedía Bulma.

-Claro yo estaré afuera-decía Gine marchándose dolida por la poca confianza que tenía su alumna.

Jamás se había sentido tan cobarde, ella la hermosa Bulma Briefs, una chica introvertida, valiente, capaz y sobre intrépida, ahora estaba convertida en una gallina.

OoOoOoO

La maestra Gine estaba esperando en una de las salas cuando vio a ambos de sus sobrinos entrar.- ¿Vegeta cariño que hacen aquí?-les preguntaba Gine.- ¿Tus superiores saben que estas aquí?-le preguntaba a Vegeta mirándolo con su seño fruncido, esa mirada que hacía con sus hijos cuando estaban en problemas.

Lamentablemente para Vegeta esa mujer había sido la única figura materna que había tenido a lo largo de su vida por lo tanto tenía cierto respeto hacia ella.-Es fin de semana tengo el día libre-le contestaba Vegeta.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿Están enfermos?-preguntaba observándolos, todo estaba bien a excepción del brazo enyesado de Tarble, pero eso no era nada nuevo para ella.

-Tarble se sentía mal, tenía mucha comezón en su brazo enyesado-decía Vegeta.

-¿Está enferma tía?-preguntaba Tarble.

-No cariño, estoy bien, lamentablemente una alumna mía no lo está-decía entre suspiros Gine.

-Tarble regístrate-lo mandaba Vegeta hacia la enfermera que estaba haciendo las citas.

-Recuerdas la escuela donde trabajo, alguien hirió a una de mis mejores alumnas y por alguna razón ella no quiere hablar, pobre Bulma esta tan herida-decía con pena.

¿Bulma? ¿Acaso dijo Bulma? ¿Su Bulma?-¿Disculpa que?-preguntaba Vegeta.

-Olvídalo cariño, puedes cuidar aquí, voy acompañar a Tarble, quiero escuchar que le dice el doctor.

Bulma, había dicho Bulma, estaba seguro, ¿pero acaso seria su Bulma? Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Caminando hacia las habitaciones más cercanas mirando por cada ventana, ¡ahí estaba ella! O lo que pensaba que era pues solo podía distinguir su hermosa caballera. Abriendo la puerta entro y ahí estaba Bulma, al parecer estaba dormida, con uno de sus ojos morados, su nariz hinchada y roja, varios moretones especialmente en sus mejillas, además de varias rasguñadas esparcidas por su cara angelical.

Estaba vendada de su pecho, brazos y piernas. ¿Qué diablos le habían echo a su Bulma?

Sentía oprimido el pecho, acariciando su rostro con cuidado sentía calmar su acelerado corazón.

Bulma se despertó asustada-¿Vegeta?

-¿Quién te hizo esto mujer?-preguntaba Vegeta frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Bulma tapándose la cara con una sábana, estaba avergonzada, no deseaba que nadie la viera así, mucho menos Vegeta.

-¿Te hizo una pregunta quién te hizo esto?-preguntaba Vegeta tratando de

Quitarle las sabanas a Bulma.

-¡Para Vegeta no quiero que me veas!-gritaba Bulma.

-Déjate de niñerías y mírame-le ordenaba Vegeta.-No estás tan fea, créeme entre tu horrible maquillaje y esto no hay gran diferencia.

Sin querer logro sacarle una sonrisa a Bulma, hace cuanto que no sonreía.

-Vamos mujer-le pedía Vegeta tratando de quitarle la sabana, poco a poco Bulma fue soltando su agarre hasta que Vegeta le termino de quitar las sabanas.-Has estado peor-le mentía Vegeta acercándose a sus labios cortados depositando un suave beso en ellos.

-Tu también has estado peor-le decía Bulma mirándolo con un golpe arriba de su ceja izquierda.

-Esto-decía Vegeta tocándose la cortada-esto es un premio-reía Vegeta recordando la pelea que había tenido con Kakarotto.-Hubieras visto como quedo el-reía Vegeta.- ¿Porque no contestas mis llamadas? -le preguntaba Vegeta.

Ese era otro gran problema, hace días que las chicas con una de sus típicas bromas habían pisado por accidente su celular-ya no tengo celular se me cayó al agua-le decía Bulma.

-¿Y porque no te conectabas?-odiaba reconocerlo pero la había extrañado, además de que cada día la esperaba dejando en el olvido sus obligaciones.

-¿Para qué?-

-¿Para qué? ¿Creí que querías que te cortejara? ¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo haga si no puedo comunicarme contigo?-¿acaso estaba enojado? ¿Acaso la mujer ya no quería que ella lo cortejara?

-Creí que no querías hacerlo-le decía Bulma recordando la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

-Yo nunca dije que no quería.

Un silencio los invadió, Bulma estaba emocionalmente cansada y Vegeta estaba molesto y lo peor es que no sabía porque.

-¿Alguna de las esposas de tus clientes te hizo esto?-preguntaba Vegeta entre rizas burlonas.

Por alguna razón a Bulma no le pareció un buen chiste, pues lo miraba con rencor y coraje.-Si ya terminaste puedes irte-lo corría Bulma dándole la espalda.

-Si claro me iré en cuanto me contestes ¿quién te hizo esto?

-Ya dije todo lo que sabía y eso es precisamente que no recuerdo nada.

-¿Y dónde estabas cuando te atacaron? ¿Por lo menos tienes una idea de quién te pudo atacar?-le preguntaba Vegeta.-Quizá enemigas del oficio-decía maldiciéndose en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca. Porque no podía dejar de ser tan sarcástico e idiota.

Era culpa de esa mujer y de sus mentiras.

-Quiero estar sola Vegeta-lo corría Bulma.

Ahora si estaba enojada, se trató de acercar para besarla antes de irse pero ella volteo su cabeza molesta. ¡Bien echo Vegeta!

-Te llamare-le decía Vegeta dejándole su celular.

-No te molestes Vegeta-le pedía Bulma.

-¿¡Que!?-preguntaba Vegeta con una mezcla de enojo y confusión.

-Dije que ya no te molestes en llamarme por lo menos no si solo va a ser para estar molestándome, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos o para estar burlándote de mí-le decía Bulma. Talvez era toda la droga que habían metido en su cuerpo la que hablaba por ella o quizá era la verdadera Bulma tratando de ser sincera y esa era su manera de actuar.

-Si es lo que deseas-le decía Vegeta cerrando la puerta.

Definitivamente eran todos los calmantes la que hablaban por ella, pensaba mientras una pequeña lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Si esa era su decisión quien era el para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pensaba Vegeta caminando hacia su hermano y tía.

OoOoOoO

Jamás una broma había llegado tan lejos, solo eran chicas siendo chicas, criticándose llamándose zorras, burlándose y siendo pesadas. Eso era normal y todas alguna vez habían pasado por eso ¿porque esta vez tuvo que ser diferente?

¿Cómo fue que la broma se salió de control? Solo deseaba que la chica no fuera abrir su boca.

Hoy la daban de alta y por lo que sabía aun no hablaba, eso era una buena cualidad en la chica mimada y ricachona, tenía palabra y eso era de admirarse, pensaba la chica que había agredido a Bulma ocultándose entre un pasillo.

OoOoOoOoO

 **¡** **Un cambio inesperado!** **¡** **Como amo el drama! No estoy a favor del Bulling, tampoco apoyo ese mal** **hábito** **, solo** **quise** **recalcar sus consecuencias y sus acciones. Pobre Bulma y Vegeta lo que empezaba a florecer se a marchitado y a terminado. Mala** **decisión** **Bulma,** **¿** **que pasara** **después** **?** **¿** **Acaso todo terminara? No lo** **sé :O** **Espero y les haya gustado, y tengo una pregunta: que opinan de el largo de los** **capítulos** **,** **¿** **son muy cortos?** **¿** **Muy largos? No quiero que piensen que** **están** **muy largos y se aburran, o piensen que son muy cortos. Sinceramente a** **mí** **me gusta el largo de los** **capítulos** **:3**

 **Espero sus comentarios mis colegas Fangirls.**


	11. Chapter 11: Citas

**Good Girls Are Bad Girls**

 **Capitulo Once: Citas**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el día en que a Bulma le habían dado el alta, todo estaba regresando a la normalidad, su cuerpo, sus heridas, sus moretones y sus quemaduras todo estaba sanando.

-¿Qué haces?-la regañaba Milk quitándole el cesto de ropa sucia que llevaba cargando.

-Es solo ropa sucia Milk-le contestaba Bulma entre rizas, su amistad con Milk había regresado a la normalidad y ahora como siempre Milk estaba exagerando.

-Sé que es. ¿Que acaso no sabes que podrías lastimarte? Las chicas y yo quedamos en ayudarte. ¿Porque no nos hablaste?

-Tranquilízate madre-reía Bulma sentándose en su cama con Milk seguida de ella.

-¿Aun no te llama verdad?-le preguntaba Milk a Bulma.

-No-decía Bulma untándose gel en su piel irritada. Por más que fingía no podía estar aparentando estar feliz todo el tiempo.

-Él te llamara, sé que lo hará-le aseguraba Milk. El cesto de ropa había pasado a un segundo plano.

-No Milk tu no conoces a Vegeta, él es muy orgulloso.

-Yo no, pero mi Goku si, recuerda que son familia y que estudian en la misma escuela militar. Goku me dijo que Vegeta esta de muy mal humor, más de lo normal, dice que desquita su ira con cualquiera que se le ponga en frente.

-Eso no es novedad Milk, Vegeta siempre está de mal humor-decía Bulma riendo.

-¿Porque no le dices la verdad?-le preguntaba Milk. Ella, 18 y Launch estaban enteradas de la enorme mentira que Bulma había inventado.-Talvez si le dices se acabarían los problemas entre tú y el-le sugería Milk.

-No Milk, Vegeta odia las mentiras, estoy segura de que me dejaría de hablar si sabe que me estado burlando de él, además de que no soportaría que me dijera mis verdades. Lo engañe, le he mentido, me he burlado de él y de lo ingenuo que es, el no ha sido más que honesto conmigo. No lo soportaria-decia Bulma al borde de las lágrimas.

-Quizá te entendería.

-Vegeta es el ser más egoísta que conozco. ¡Me odiaría! Jamás me perdonaría.

-No le estas dando suficiente crédito, al pobre chico-se sentía raro compadecerse de el después de todo lo que le ha contado Goku-el piensa que está saliendo con una prostituta y aun así disfruta estar contigo. ¿Eso no te dice algo?

-Sí. Que le gusta estar burlándose de mi cada segundo que puede, además de que piensa que sería un revolcón fácil para el-decía Bulma recordando lo que paso hace más de dos semanas.

-¿Y si le marcas tú?

-¡Cielos no! ¡No quiero parecer desesperada! No. Si no quiere estar conmigo o con la persona que piensa que soy.

-Tienes unas expectativas muy altas hacia él. Quieres que te quiera como prostituta, que te trate como una dama, que te respete y te acepte. Quieres que acepte a alguien que no eres tú-le decía Milk dejándola sola para meditar llevándose la ropa sucia de Bulma.

¿Y si Milk tenía razón?...

OoOoOoOo

Krillin miraba ansioso su celular habían pasado dos semanas y aun no recibía ninguna llamada de 18, no es como que habían quedado en llamarse, quizá debería llamarlo el, invitarla a tomar un café, nada formal una cita totalmente entre amigos, solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien y de que su energúmeno novio no le abra echo daño...otra vez.

Por alguna razón 17 no le había dicho nada, ninguna broma pesada, ni siquiera un pequeño reclamo que estaba seguro se merecía, a decir verdad estaba agradecido con Kami de que 17 no lo haya asesinado como él se lo esperaba. Una parte de él quería creer que era por el hecho de que lo había asustado y 17 había aprendido su lección sin embargo estaba seguro de que se debía a que ahora Krillin trabajaba para Vegeta.

Y ese era otro problema.

-¿Calvito ya tienes lista la tabla de asignaciones de esta semana?-le preguntaba Vegeta entrando a su pequeña oficina, azotando la puerta como de costumbre. ¿Cielos cuál era su problema?

¿Qué? ¿La tabla de asignaciones? Se le había olvidado por completo pensaba sudando saliéndose del juego que jugaba en su computadora.- ¿Tabla de asignaciones?-le preguntaba Krillin a Vegeta.

-¿No me digas que no está lista?-preguntaba Vegeta en un tono amenazador.

-Creí que la haríamos juntos, en realidad no recuerdo el cruel digo el fino proceso-se corregía Krillin rezando a los Kamis que Vegeta no lo haya escuchado.

Y así fue, pues Vegeta también tenía sus propios problemas.-Talvez deba dar por terminado tus servicios Cadete-le decía Vegeta. Aunque en realidad no estaba del todo seguro, de todos los subordinados que había tenido en los últimos meces Krillin era el que mejor llenaba sus expectativas, era callado, servicial, con muchas ganas de aprender, tenía ambición, siempre tenía su oficina limpia y lo mejor de todo era que lo podía manejar a su antojo.

Krillin lo miraba nervios. Una parte de el deseaba que así fuera pero la otra quería suplicarle que no lo hiciera, ya se había acostumbrado a la superioridad con la que muchos Cadetes lo miraban, además tenían tratos especiales y lo mejor es que estaba a salvo de 17. Claro que también tenía sus contras tales como tener que soportar al gruñón, malvado y cruel de Vegeta, soportar sus aires de grandeza y sus exigencias.-O talvez debas darme otra oportunidad.

Eso era suficiente para él, parecía estar desesperado por seguir trabajando junto a él, pasaría sus insolencias solo esta vez.- ¿Dime Cadete tenías planes para este fin de semana?-le preguntaba Vegeta.

-Yo quería...

-Sera mejor que los canceles ya que tienes mucho que hacer-lo interrumpía Vegeta.

-¡Si señor!-rayos Adiós a su futura cita con 18.-Vegeta-al ver el ceño fruncido más de lo normal en la cara de su superior se retractó-perdón Mi Capitán me podría explicar los procedimientos para la tabla una vez más-le pedía Krillin.

-Toma nota Cadete. Les pedirás a todos los profesores la hoja de calificaciones por grado de cada alumno, el peor alumno de cada grado, de cada materia, será escrito en la tabla, después los dividirás en cocina, lavandería, limpieza, sanitarios. No quiero errores Krillin, me importa un comino si Kakarotto está de nuevo en la tabla-lo a amenazaba Vegeta.

-Entendido Mi Capitan-decia Krillin quien aún no entendía ese afán de Vegeta porque lo llamara así, aún era un simple Cadete, no llegaba ni a Soldado y el hombre insistía e ser llamado Capitán pensaba mientras revisaba la lista de alumnos, gracias a Kami que había pedido esas listas ayer. ¡Oh por Kami 17 estaba al final de la lista de Historia! Pero como si el chico era un genio, esto si lo metería en problemas, 17 pensara que es a propósito, como era de esperarse Goku también estaba al final de la lista de varias materias, pero esto no se lo esperaban pues incluso él estaba al final de matemáticas.

Nadie quería estar "en la tabla", era lo peor que a un cadete le podía pasar, era una semana de infierno, te tocara lo que te tocara, Cocina, Sanitarios, limpieza, lavandería, una semana de ser levantado a las 3 de la madrugada, avanzar en tus tareas de castigo, para continuar con tu horario escolar, jamás descansabas, él ya lo había experimentado en la lavandería. -¿Capitán?-preguntaba Krillin nervioso, una vez que tenía la atención de Vegeta continuo-¿qué pasa si alguno de nuestro nombres esta al final de la lista?

-No te incluyas y ya, castiga al pobre infeliz que sigue de ti-le decía Vegeta, finalmente no era tan mal Capitán después del todo, aunque lo sentía por Yamcha.-Estas son unas de las ganancias que tienes por ser mi subordinado-le decía Vegeta antes de retirarse.

Lo mejor sería hacer todo de manera diplomática y justa, que cada Cadete cierto tiempo se encargara de la limpieza, lamentablemente para Vegeta esa no era su manera de hacer las cosas, para él era justo y necesario castigar a los débiles. Y Krillin tenía que reconocer que estaba de acuerdo con su retorcida forma de ver las cosas, pues muchos de los peores Cadetes ahora estaba mejorando y todo por miedo de ser puestos a en la tabla.

OoOoOoOoO

Bulma estaba vuelta loca en su habitación ya era de noche y aun no llegaba a una decisión, mañana seria domingo y tenían permiso de salir para asistir a Misa también tenían el resto del día libre hasta las 5:00 de la tarde.-Tienes planes para mañana 18?

-Si-le contestaba 18 cortante. Estaba de mal humor se vería con el idiota de su hermano por primera vez después de su pelea.

-¿Qué harás?-le preguntaba Milk la más chismosa de todas.

-Que les importa-les contestaba 18, odiaba hablar de su vida personal.

-De seguro te verás con un chico, dudo que sea con Krillin-decía Maron.

-¿Krillin, el pequeño calvito?-preguntaba Launch alzando una ceja sedienta por un chisme fresco y nuevo.

-¡Están insoportables!-les decía 18 molesta marchándose a su habitación.

-Vez les dije-decía Maron contenta quizá aún podía recuperar a Krillin si las cosas no salían bien con Yamcha.

OoOoOoOoO

Vegeta estaba terminando de leer Romeo Y Julieta, ahora tenía que hacer un maldito ensayo de 5,000 palabras, la trama era estúpida, los personajes unos imbéciles, los personajes de relleno eran completamente innecesarios además de unos idiotas. ¿Qué persona tan estúpida se suicida por amor? ¿Qué clase de novela barata era esa? Y todo porque por una estúpida mujer, un estúpido amor y un romance barato.

Definitivamente estaría reprobado.

Estaba de tan mal humor y ver la cara del imbécil de Kakarotto sonriendo como si el mismo no tuviera un ensayo por terminar.

-Claro Milk entonces así quedamos-decía un alegre Kakarotto mientras se recostaba en su Milk! ¡Eres la mejor novia que pueda existir!-exclamaba Kakarotto.-Cielos ahora no podre dormir de la emocion-reia Kakarotto restregándole a Vegeta la felicidad que lo rodeaba.-Esta bien Milk cuelga tú. No tú cuelga primero. Está bien los dos...-

Vegeta se había cansado de estar escuchando tanta idiotez y muy amablemente decidió ayudar a su amigo, le arrebato el teléfono y el mismo colgó-listo-le decía aventándole el celular a Kakarotto en la cara.

Justo antes de que estrellara en su cara alcanzo a agarrar su celular-gracias Vegeta-le agradecía entre dientes.

-Fue un gran placer-le respondía Vegeta regresando a su escrito.

-Mañana tengo una cita con Milk, almorzaremos en el parque, Milk prometió llevar mucha comida y me preparara un enorme pastel de Chocolate con Fresas-presumía.

Estúpido Kakarotto con su estúpida novia y su delicioso pastel de Chocolate con Fresas.

-Si quieres puedo traerte una rebanada, claro siempre y cuando sobre-decía Goku, quien sabía de sobra que ese pastel era el predilecto de su primo.

-No quiero tus sobras-le decía Vegeta.-Mejor deberías de preocuparte cómo le explicaras a tu noviecita que ayer saliste con otra chica a sus espaldas-le decía Vegeta mirándolo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Claro Vegeta entre Milk y yo no hay secretos, se lo diré en cuanto terminemos de comer.

-Que listo, no arriesgaras la comida. Haces bien, asegúrate de disfrutar cada bocado considerando que será el último que pruebes de parte de tu querida noviecita. Claro si después de eso tienes una novia claro está.

-¿No entiendo Vegeta?-preguntaba Goku. En realidad no entendía ni una sola palabra ni mucho menos porque su primo tenía en su boca algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Eres más imbécil de lo que imagine, talvez no debería decirte-decía Vegeta haciéndose el interesante.

-No por favor Vegeta-le suplicaba Goku quien había mordido el anzuelo.-Hare cualquier cosa pero dime.

-No soy quien para meterme en pleitos de parejas, tengo un ensayo por terminar-decía Vegeta, Ok más bien era un ensayo por empezar.

-¡Dime Vegeta! Yo terminare tu ensayo-le decía Goku arrebatándole la libreta a Vegeta. Romeo Y Julieta, leía Goku, era ¿todo lo que Vegeta tenía escrito?

-Ya que insistes tanto te guiare por el buen camino, el camino de seguir teniendo una novia pero antes te daré algunas instrucciones sobre ese ensayo de 4,997 palabras que te queda por hacer. No quiero que sea un plagio del tuyo, tampoco quiero que sea bajado de Internet y debe estar listo antes del martes.

-Entiendo Vegeta-asentía Goku, que bueno que le había comentado a Milk sobre su ensayo de Romeo y Julieta el cual ella muy amable se había ofrecido en realizar.

Incluso la calificación que le daría Kakarotto era mejor a lo que él podría haber obtenido, además ahora tenía libre el domingo.-Ahora con mi parte del trato. Si fuera tu jamás le diría a esa víbora que tienes por novia que tuviste una cita con la otra Serpiente-le decía Vegeta.

-No fue una cita Vegeta solo fuimos a cenar-decía Goku recordando el pollo y la ensalada Sueca, además de toda la comida deliciosa que había comido, talvez debería llevar a Milk ahí, claro una vez que tenga el dinero para pagar una comida tan costosa y elegante.

-Tuviste una cita con otra mujer, salieron a cenar, compraron helado mientras caminaban por el parque de los enamorados, después la acompañaste a su casa, saludaste a su padre y ella se despidió de ti con un beso. Eso para toda mujer es una cita, imbécil.

-Si cenamos, Princesa quería helado, pasamos por el parque de los enamorados pero eso fue porque queda de camino a su casa, la acompañe a su casa porque era peligroso que se fuera sola, salude a su padre el Alcalde porque no soy un irrespetuoso y el beso fue en la mejilla-se defendía Goku.

-Estas en graves problemas si tu harpía se entera. Sera mejor que cambies tu estado en FriendBook porque créeme eres hombre soltero.

-Talvez si le explico a Milk ella entenderá.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es jamás mencionar la cita que tuviste con Princesa, si le dices a Milk ella pensara que le fuiste infiel, que la has estado engañado, que te has estado burlando de ella, que jugaste con sus inocentes y puros sentimientos, ella te detestara, te odiara por el resto de su vida, jamás volverá a verte mucho menos a hablarte. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-¡No!-el de verdad quería a Milk, no quería que nada de eso le sucediera mucho menos que Milk pensara que él era un cobarde.-Pero quizás si le explico.

-Si le explicas solo empeoraras las cosas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es asegurarte que ella jamás se entere de nada-le decía Vegeta antes de prepararse para dormir. Por alguna razón se sentía feliz, aunque no duro tanto pues llego a él la imagen de Bulma toda golpeada en una camilla de Hospital. No había un día que no pensara en ella, en su salud por supuesto. Había sido tanto el coraje y la impotencia que sintió al verla mezclada con un sentimiento de pena y solidaridad. El que había estado tantas veces en una camilla de enfermería, clínica o hospital.

Se decía así mismo que solo era compasión lo que sentía por Bulma, un sentimiento que habría sentido con cualquier mujer conocida, finalmente él era un hombre, un caballero y estaba de acuerdo con que a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

Y esa era la razón por la que ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos, además no podía negar que extrañaba su jueguito.

OoOoOoO

 **Domingo por la** **Mañana**

La misa había terminado y las chicas se estaban esparciendo en grupos, Bulma estaba sentada en una banca viendo a sus amigas marcharse hacia sus propios destinos, Launch iba ir a ver si podía robarse a Ten de su trabajo en Kamehuose, 18 iba quien sabe a dónde, Maron se había quedado de ver con Yamcha, Milk tenía un Picnic planeado para Goku y ella estaba sentada en una banca mirando su nuevo celular, el celular de Vegeta.

O Quizá debería ir de compras, o aún mejor ir a una Estética arreglar su cabello, sus uñas, pasar un tiempo a solas con ella misma. Hace mucho que no hacia eso pensaba caminando hacia el Centro Comercial Radar.

Vegeta estaba sentado en un Botanero, estaba sentado en una meza acompañado de Krillin y hasta hace unos minutos Raditz, tomaban algunas cervezas, comían mariscos mientras miraban un partido de Futbol. Justo lo que Vegeta necesitaba alcohol, Futbol y un compañero así fuera Krillin, para así sacar toda su agresividad en unos jugadores imbéciles y tenía que reconocer que Krillin era bueno en eso.

Launch entraba muy despacio y sin ser vista hacia Kamehuse era la primera vez que entraba después de ser injustamente echada, Ten estaba sirviendo algunos platos a una meza de una familia repleta de mocosos, ¿que acaso no tenían televisor? Ten parecía ser muy amable con los mocosos, ella odiaba los niños.

Después de terminar de servir esa meza Ten se dirigió al sanitario, perfecto pensaba Launch caminando hacia el baño de hombres, poniéndole seguro una vez que se aseguró que estaban solos, espero pacientemente a que Ten terminara de hacer sus asuntos, estaba escondida en el tercer baño que seguía del de Ten.

Cuando Ten se empezaba a lavar sus manos Launch salió, tapándole los ojos a Ten por detrás antes de que el la viera-¡Sorpresa Bebe!-le decía.

-Maritza-decía Ten aun con los ojos tapados.

¿Quién diablos era esa Maritza? Tendría que averiguarlo después. -No Bebe soy yo-le decía Launch destapándole los ojos para que la viera. Una vez que Ten la vio Launch se le lanzo besándolo con pasión metiéndolo a uno de los baños, sentándolo encima del inodoro, no sin antes cerrar la tapa. Después se sentó a ahorcadas en el en ningún momento rompiendo el contacto de sus labios.

Ten estaba más que feliz dejándose besar por la boca tan inexperta de Launch, esa chica era sorprendente pensaba mientras la besaba acariciando su cintura hasta bajar a su trasero.

Launch estaba roja, jamás un hombre la había tocado de esa manera, ¿quién realmente era Ten? Parecía un tímido virgen igual que ella y ahora estaba todo loco acariciándole las piernas por encima de su entallado pantalón mientras besaba y mordía su cuello bajando lentamente hacia su escote.

Justo antes de que la besara entre su escote Launch levanto su cabeza con la de ella besándole los labios. Ten la besaba acariciando su cintura subiendo poco a poco su blusa hasta su ombligo, acariciando su abdomen desnudo, Ten miraba como Launch estaba sonrojada y lo miraba con vergüenza. Era tan tierna y loca al mismo tiempo.

Decidió demostrarle que no había porque sentir vergüenza, se quitó el mandil que usaba para después quitarse su camisa blanca, Launch miraba su pecho desnudo y sudado, valla que hacia ejercicio, pensaba acariciando el pecho de Ten, tenía ganas de besarle cada parte de su pecho, empezando por el cuello y terminando en su increíble lavadero.

Pero se contuvo, finalmente ella era una señorita, incluso su espalda era tan firme y suave. Ten besaba su cuello subiendo torpemente hacia su boca, acariciando el abdomen de Launch subiendo por debajo de su blusa hasta terminar rodeando ambos de sus pechos por encima del bra.

Launch estaba sorprendida, estaba en estado de shock, finalmente se dio cuenta lo que estaban por hacer, o lo que Ten deseaba hacerle y muy molesta lo bofeteo en la cara, levantándose de el justo.

Un grupo de personas intentaban abrir la puerta, al notar que estaba cerrada por dentro fueron por el encargado quien para su suerte estaba el dueño Roshi, y ahora estaba un grupo de hombres, meseras y hasta unas cocineras detrás de Roshi quien se encontraba sangrando mirando a Launch y a un casi desnudo Ten.

-Están en muy graves problemas-decía el gerente Oolong llevándose a Launch de la mano mientras Roshi se llevaba a Ten de una oreja.

Una vez en la oficina del dueño Roshi y Oolong los miraban.-Quiero una explicación muy detallada por favor-les pedía Roshi riendo esperando morbosamente todos los detalles.

-Jefe por favor no creo que haya necesidad de saber lo que estos jovencitos hacían o intentaban hacer jojojojo-reia Oolong.-Lamentablemente tengo que llamar a la policía.

-¿Que la policía?-preguntaba Launch asustada.

-Vamos Oolong no seas tan severo con estos jovencitos, son solo jóvenes haciendo cosas de jóvenes disfrutando de su belleza-decía mirando a Launch -y disfrutando de su viralidad-decia mirando a Ten con una sonrisa.

-Es mi deber, estos jovencitos estaban cometiendo un grave delito, tienes que ser sancionados no pueden ir por ahí sin medir las consecuencias.

-Talvez nosotros podamos sancionarlos-reía Roshi imaginándose quién sabe qué cosa pues sangraba mucho de la nariz.

-Si no se pone serio tendré que acusarlo a usted también-lo amenazaba Oolong.

-Entiendo. Señorita esta en grandes problemas quiero el número de sus padres o tutor, y no intente pasarse de lista o estará en graves problemas.

Launch estaba al borde de las lágrimas estaba tan apenada-536-decia dándole el número de la oficina de su colegio mientras miraba a Ten quien estaba que explotaba del coraje.

-Estas en graves problemas-decía Roshi reconociendo el número de la oficina de su hermana Urenai Baba.-Y tu también Ten-le decía mirando a su mejor mesero.-Agarra tus cosas y vete. Estas despedido y procura que cuando vuelvas de cliente sepas comportarte-le sugería Roshi.-Además daré saber este incidente tan penoso a tus superiores-le decía el maestros Roshi.

Ten asentía marchándose apenada con una preocupada Launch detrás de él.

-¡Ten! ¡Ten espera!-le gritaba Launch jalándolo del brazo.-Lamento todo lo que paso-le decía sincera.

-Yo lo lamento más. Trabajaba para pagar mi curso de verano, pero gracias a ti y a tu maldita calentura ya no iré. ¡Déjame en paz y aléjate de mí niñata inmadura!-le decía Ten jalando su brazo.

-Ten estas siendo injusto conmigo y lo sabes-le decía Launch aun pegada del brazo de Ten.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa, yo estaba bien antes de que me acosaras, estás loca. Estas mal de la cabeza, aléjate de mí antes de que me termines de arruinar la vida-le decía Ten jalando su brazo tirando a Launch al piso con la fuerza exagerada que utilizo.

Todo esto sucedía ante los ojos de unos clientes chismosos, Launch lloraba aun en el piso Piccolo quien miraba todo desde su lugar en la meza caminaba ayudar a la pobre chica. -Levántate niña Ten no merece que llores por él, nadie lo merece-le decía Piccolo por compasión. Launch levanto su cara al escuchar el nombre de su novio o ex novio, bueno en realidad no sabía si en realidad fueron novios ya que no hubo una propuesta por ninguno finalmente fue ella quien los nombro así pensaba Launch llorando, recibiendo la ayuda de Piccolo para levantarse.

OoOoOoOo

18 entraba a una Cafetería, las paredes eran feas y viejas, el lugar estaba en la calle probablemente el más pobre de toda la isla, incluso era feo por dentro, perfecto era el lugar indicad para verse con 17 sus amigas jamás entrarían a un lugar así.

Para su suerte ya estaba 17 esperándola en una meza, parecía molesto y disgustado además de muy incómodo. Idiota.

18 se sentó en una de las sillas estaban llenas de polvo y una pata parecía más corta que las otras tres.- ¿Se puede saber porque escogiste este lugar tan inmundo para vernos?-le preguntaba 17 tapándose la nariz discretamente.

-¿La niñita no puedo soportar estar lejos de la comodidad?-le preguntaba en tono de burla.-Entre más rápido hables más pronto saldrás de aquí.

-Bien-decía 17 cruzando un pie arriba del otro-Padre quiere que vallamos a verlo, dice que se siente solo-le decía 17 mirando cono 18 podía tomar un sorbo de ese café tan asqueroso, como se atrevía a poner sus labios encima de una taza tan vieja, en realidad prefería que pasara sus labios en esa taza en vez de los labios asquerosos y pequeños de Krillin, ese era otro tema del que deseaba hablar.

-¿Solo? Por mí que se pudra en su soledad-decía 18 con odio en su voz.

-Sabes que pienso igual que tu hermanita, el viejo esta amenazándonos con dinero, si no vamos a verlo dejara de pasarnos dinero, adiós lujos, adiós todo-decía 17.-Incluso dejara de pagar nuestra colegiatura y ni hablar de la Universidad, nos quitara todo 18. Y esta vez no es una simple amenaza.

-¿Y qué? ¿Estas dispuesto a verlo? ¿Estás dispuesto a olvidar todo? La nena no soporta vivir sin estar a la moda, sin vestir y calzar caro, te vendes por unos simples billetes. Es su maldita obligación mantenernos no puede amenazarnos con eso.

-Claro que puede 18, tu más que nadie conoce sus alcances, no son simples billetes son miles de billetes-trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Pues entonces trabajare, conseguiré una beca, hare cualquier cosa pero jamás lo visitare-decía 18-. ¡Ve tú!-decía 18, para ella la conversación ya había terminado ahora se largaría de ese lugar tan sucio.

-Aún no hemos terminado 18, siéntate y terminemos de hablar-le ordenaba 17.

-No me interesa hablar nada más de ese señor-le decía 18.

-Quieras o no es nuestro padre. ¿Qué harás el día de visita en el día de la familia que organiza tu escuelita? Fingirás estar enferma como el pasado año o aún mejor ¿dirás la verdad de una vez por todas?

-Veo que te estas divirtiendo. Y no te preocupes que yo sabré alegrármelas-le decía 18 mirando a su celular, le había entrado un mensaje.

-Puedo llamar a...

-No gracias-lo interrumpía 18 -ya te dije que yo me las arreglare-le decía 18 alistándose para marcharse.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por marcharte?-le preguntaba 17 deteniéndola del brazo.- ¿No tendrás una cita pendiente con el enano espantoso ese?-le preguntaba haciendo presión en su agarre.

-No idiota. Ahora suéltame.

-Te lo advierto 18, no te quiero ver con el-lo amenazaba 17-. No quiero que caigas en las redes de el ni de ningún otro imbécil, solo te estoy cuidando de él y de todos los asquerosos hombres que están ahí-le decía su hermano abrazándola-. Es mi deber de hermano cuidarte y defenderte de todos los canallas que andan sueltos.

-Lo sé 17, por más que odio que se metan en mi vida sé que lo haces para defenderme, te sientes culpable y es tu manera de recompensármelo. Y no tienes por qué tratar de recompensarme, además Krillin no es un peligro para mí. Soy yo la que lo pone en peligro a el-decía 18 tratando de sonar alegre.

-Lo conozco mejor que tú y créeme es igual a todos. Aléjate de el antes de que te lastime.

-No soy una niña pequeña a la que tengas que cuidar y proteger, si no lo hiciste antes no podrás hacerlo ahora, ya soy una mujer tengo que enfrentar la vida por mí misma y parte de eso es caer y levantarse, aprender con cada golpe. 17 no puedes esconderme toda la vida, protegiéndome como si fuera echa de vidrio. Técnicamente soy más fuerte que tú, he ido cada verano a campamentos y cursos militares, algún día podre ser tu superior o el de Krillin.-le decía 18 mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-¿Estas llorando?-preguntaba 17.

-No seas tonto-le decía 18 golpeándolo en el hombro, un duro fuerte y doloroso golpe que dejaría una marca además de un nervio herido.

-Confía en mi 17, no soy más una niña ingenua-le decía 18 antes de dejar la Cafetería.

¿18 había estado llorando? Jamás recuerda haber visto a su hermana llorar antes, no después del horrible incidente por el que tuvieron que pasar, parecía que sus lágrimas junto con su corazón habían sido secadas.

Tenía que aceptar que su hermanita estaba lista para entrar al mundo real, estaba emocionada por abrir sus alas y volar hacia su nueva vida. Solo deseaba que ningún enano terminara matando las ganas de superarse de su hermanita.

18 finalmente estaba curada, el solo se limitaría a asegurarse de que su hermana siguiera así, feliz. Siempre feliz se lo debía después de todo.

OoOoOoOo

Maron caminaba muy feliz por el Centro Comercial Radar, para variar el único que había en esa isla, había pasado a una hermosa tienda de lencería Victoria Secrets, después de pasar varios minutos por fin se había decidido en un conjunto muy sexy de una gatita. ¡Yamcha estaría encantado!

Pasaba por un local donde había muchos gritos los cuales fueron callados al momento que ella pasaba, amaba las miradas lujuriosas de todos los hombres, aunque amaba aún más las miradas de odio de las chicas. Los hombres le gritaban cosas obscenas, le chiflaban y ella les correspondía sus halagos cadereando sensualmente y uno que otro saludo y beso.

Uno de los chicos que estaban en ese local lleno de hombres era -Krillin! Krillin!-le gritaba ella, Krillin estaba muy animado mirando la enorme plasma como para notar la voz chillona de Maron. Cadereando entro por la puertas regalando sonrisas y sacudiendo su cabellera.-Hola Krillin-lo saludaba Maron auto invitándose, sentándose entre medio de Vegeta y Krillin.-Hola preciosura-le decía Maron a Vegeta una vez que lo vio más de cerca, saludándolo besándole las dos mejillas mientras lo miraba muy seductoramente apretando sus senos para que Vegeta tuviera una mejor vista de ellos.

-Hola-la saludaba Krillin sin dejar de ver la plasma.

-Muchacho una cerveza-le pedía Maron a uno de los meseros.- ¿Dime precioso cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntaba Maron abrazándolo por el cuello.

Vegeta le quito sus sucias manos de el-no me toques pequeña ramera-le decía Vegeta con asco levantándose de su lugar con camino hacia la barra.

-Idiota-murmuraba Maron.-Krillin porque no dejas este mugroso lugar además de tu insípido acompañante-le pedía Maron abrazándolo de la cintura recargando su cabeza en un hombro de Krillin.

-No Maron. ¿Maron?-preguntaba al notarla por primera vez.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías una cita con Yamcha?-le preguntaba Krillin acordándose de como toda la semana el había estado alardeando de su cita.

-Yamcha!-se acordaba Maron.-Es verdad Yami ha de estar muy preocupado buscándome, te veo después-se despedía de Krillin tomándolo de la barbilla depositando un suave y lento beso en sus labios.

Krillin la miraba marcharse con los ojos abiertos como dos platos blancos y brillantes, Vegeta viéndola marcharse regresaba a su meza con dos Micheladas en su mano.- ¿Esa es la novia del insecto?-preguntaba Vegeta dándole uno de los vasos de Michelada a Krillin.

-Me temo que si-le contestaba Krillin regresando su vista a la enorme plasma que transmitía el juego de Futbol.

-Nada mal. Probablemente sea lo que pueda tener, por no decir la unica-reia Vegeta pegando sus ojos a la televisión.

Maron paraba un Taxi-Rápido por favor a La Torre De Kamisama-le daba instrucciones Maron al chofer. Yamcha sí que era espectacular mira que rentar una habitación en el hotel más lujoso y exclusivo de toda la isla, sería un revolcón inigualable tanto para Yamcha como para ella, pensaba apretando su bolsa de Lencería.

OoOoOoOoO

Milk y Goku caminaban agarrados de las manos por el parque de Los Enamorados, Goku caballerosamente se llevaba la canasta mientras ella llevaba el pastel. Ella hablaba y hablaba de lo espectacular que era el parque mientras su novio solo asentía y sonreía.-Es hermoso mira esas Rosas, son preciosas-comentaba Milk. Era la primera vez que visitaba el parque de los enamorados ya que nadie en su sano juicio lo visitaba sin un hombre a su lado mucho menos con su grupito de amigas o sola.

-¿Rosas? ¿Dónde? No recuerdo haberlas visto ayer-comentaba Goku de lo más normal cuando sintió que era jalado por Milk.

-¿Ayer? ¿Se puede saber que hacías aquí ayer? ¿Y sobre todo con quién?-le preguntaba Milk con una espátula en la mano, ¿de dónde salió esa espátula? se preguntaba Goku.-Te hice una pregunta Goku-le recordaba Milk agitando peligrosamente su espátula.

-¿Ayer? Dije ayer-decía Goku haciéndose el tonto-Quería decir ayer pero del pasado año-mentía Goku, un inexperto en el juego peligroso que eran las mentiras.

Milk lo miraba de una forma sospechosa, Goku se miraba muy tenso y quizá algo nervioso. Quizá es solo "estrés" se decía a sí misma. Caminaba buscando un enorme árbol, un Cerezo para ser exacta, el más grande y fuerte con la mayor sombra posible.

Una vez que lo encontró extendía una manta, acomodando los platos, vasos, seguido por toda la comida, el termo de Té y finalmente el pastel, decidió darle un toque especial arrancando unas flores poniéndolas en un vaso adornándolas en el centro.

Goku estaba recargado en el árbol, estaba callado y pensativo, algo extremadamente raro en él.

Milk tímidamente se acomodó aun lado de él entrelazando sus manos con las de él, las manos de Goku estaban frías pero por su cara bajaban grandes chorros de sudor.

-¿Quieres que empecemos a comer? ¿O prefieres hacer otra cosa?-le preguntaba Milk acercando sus labios en forma de beso hacia la cara de su novio.

-Claro comer estaría genial-decía Goku sobándose su barriga quitándose fuera del alcance de los labios de Milk. ¿Cómo la besaría? Sentía miles de ladrillos cargando en su espalda, se sentía sucio y maldito.

-Prepare Onigiris, té helado y el pastel para el postre-le decía Milk sonriéndole.

No podía, el no podía romper así el corazón de Milk, la miraba mientras el aire revoloteaba los cabellos de Milk.

-¿Goku estas bien?

-Si Milk solo miraba lo hermosa que eres-le decía viendo sus mejillas sonrojarse, acercándose muy cerca hacia los labios de Milk, le acomodaba sus cabellos alborotados por el aire, posaba sus manos rasposas por su suave y delicada piel acomodando una de sus manos en el cuello de Milk para terminar de cortar el espacio que había entre ellos.

Estaban recostados en el árbol Milk apoyando su espalda en el tronco y Goku enfrente de ella devorando sus labios, Milk se aferraba al cuello de el pegándolo a ella, Goku la abrazaba con una mano en su hombre y la otra en su cintura.

Goku pozo una de sus fuertes y varoniles manos en una rodilla de Milk, parecía que su mano tenía vida propia pues sola subía lentamente hasta llegar al borde del vestido que llevaba puesto Milk.

Milk una vez que su cuerpo proceso lo que pasaba se alejó de él, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, especialmente porque le gusto las sensaciones que causaba Goku al acariciar su pierna desnuda.

-Milk yo, yo lo siento-le decía Goku mirando como ella evitaba mirarlo mientras serbia Te en sus vasos.

-Goku es hora de comer, olvidemos lo que paso quieres-le pedía Milk aun evitándolo.

Goku la miraba sonrojado, ¿acaso Milk estaba molesta?

oOoOoOoO

Bulma estaba sentada a lado de una fuente en forma de un corazón, que ironía. Estaba aburrida esperando a 18, hace horas que le mando un sms y ¡aun no llegaba! Por lo tanto estaba pensando en cosas que no debía...Vegeta.

¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? ¿Acaso esperaba que ella lo llamara?

Como si eso fuera a pasar, en primero porque ella tenía su orgullo y en segunda porque no tenía donde llamarlo. Estuvo tentada más de mil veces a enviarle un mensaje por FriendBook, un mensaje que pareciera una equivocación, fingiría que se equivocó de persona y por ironías se lo había enviado a él, una excusa barata para saber de él, pero Vegeta era demasiado listo para tragarse esa mentira.

Estaba cansada de pensar en él, cansada de esperar una llamada que jamás llegara. Había llegado la hora de dar vuelta a la página y olvidarlo.

-Por fin llegas 18, ¡tengo horas esperándote!-sacaba su coraje con la persona equivocada.

-Si no le bajas tres rallas a ese tono prepárate para pasearte con un ojo morado por todo el centro comercial-la callaba 18.

-Bien-se tranquilizaba Bulma cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Podemos comprar ahora o esperas a alguien más?-le preguntaba 18 a Bulma, le había mandado un mensaje invitándola de compras, ella pagara claro, quien era ella para rechazar esa increíble invitación sobre todo ahora que sería pobre, finalmente estar a la moda era una de sus paciones.

Después de varias horas invertidas en varias tiendas, ambas chicas caminaban con varias bolsas en sus manos.

-Te lo digo 18 esa gorra Hollister estaba destinada para mí-le decía Bulma muy feliz.

18 tenía que aceptar que se estaba divirtiendo como hace mucho no lo hacía, Bulma era tan experta como en ella en compras, claro aún le faltaba más malicia y más astucia en la ropa de descuento. Por lo menos era más agradable salir de compras con ella que con Milk quien solo compraba Chanel, esa chica le faltaba más estilo, Launch siempre compraba shorts y blusitas de tirantes, para ella la moda no era tan necesaria y Maron ni hablar de la última, esa chica no sabía reconocer entre un blusón y un vestido.

-Y tienes que prestarme algún día el vestido negro-escucho a Bulma hablar y hablar...algún defecto tenía que tener, pensaba 18 rodando sus ojos.

-18, Bulma-decía una voz muy conocida para 18. Krillin estaba parado enfrente de ella a lado de un chico que miraba a Bulma y Bulma fingía no ver.

-Krillin-le respondía 18 muy nerviosa algo raro en ella.

-Bulma-le decía el chico mirando a Bulma cruzándose de brazos, mirándola muy atento.

-Vegeta-le contestaba Bulma correspondiéndole la misma sucia mirada, mientras orgullosa y altanera le sonreía.

Ahí estaban las dos parejas mirándose frente a frente y sin saber que decir.

-Quería hablar contigo-le decía Bulma a Vegeta.

-¿Enserio?-le preguntaba con sarcasmo.

Bulma le torcía sus ojos antes de contestarle-tienes un minuto-le pedía Bulma.

-Podre hacer tiempo para ti-le contestaba Vegeta tan arrogante como siempre.

¿Qué había visto Bulma en ese chico? se preguntaba 18 viendo como ambos se alejaban hacia una banca lo suficientemente lejos de oídos a terceros-. Genial-decía 18 molesta mirando a Krillin de reojo.

Krillin estaba parado, no sabía qué hacer, ¿qué debería decir? ¿Preguntarle cómo había estado? Si mas no recuerda 18 ya había tomado una decisión y esa era no estar con él, entonces porque quería rogarle para que cambiara de opinión.

¿Acaso la estaba ignorando? Eso parecía pues Krillin miraba muy atento los mosaicos del piso.

-¿Y?-le preguntaba Vegeta a Bulma sonando más irritado de lo que en realidad estaba, la mujer llevaba varios segundos callada y eso era muy raro en ella. Finalmente ella estrecho su mano hasta tocar y jalar la mano derecha de Vegeta, Vegeta sin querer estaba ruborizado intento ocultarlo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Toma-le entregaba Bulma el celular que él le había dado hacia unas semanas atrás-. Muchas gracias pero ya no lo necesito-le decía Bulma.

Para eso quería hablar con él y el pensando que ella en cualquier momento le rogaría por estar con él. Ese cambio drástico hacia sus planes había arruinado su buen humor-. Si mas no recuerdo te lo regale-le decía el mirándola con cierto reproche.

-Si bueno ahora yo te regreso tu regalo-le decía Bulma muy firme.

-Es de mala educación rechazar un obsequio.

-No lo estoy rechazando el celular no lleno mis expectativas-le decía ella con coraje.

-¿Tus expectativas? Ese celular vale más que todo lo que llevas en esas bolsitas baratas, dudo que no haya satisfecho tus expectativas-se burlaba Vegeta.

¿Cómo se atrevía? En esas bolsitas no llevaba más que ropa de marca y una que otra baratija, pero como se atrevía a insultarla-Lamento decirte pero no serbia el celular, supongo que tiene mal funcionamiento ¡igual que su dueño!

-¿Estas segura?-le preguntaba Vegeta rodeando con una mano su cintura empujándola hacia el.-Puedo probarte lo bien que funciono-le decía Vegeta en el oído besándola rápidamente antes de que se alejara de él.

Krillin y 18 miraban muy atentos a Bulma y a Vegeta, un segundo estaban lo que parecía estar pelando, insultándose y ahora se besaban como si no hubiera mañana. -Esto sí que es raro-decía Krillin avergonzado mirando hacia otro lado.

-Dímelo a mí-le decía 18 sonriéndole. -¡Oigan ustedes váyanse a un motel!-les gritaba 18 rompiendo en carcajadas junto con Krillin.

Vegeta los miraba muy molesto -¿Y mujer que dices quieres probar esa teoría tan absurda?-le preguntaba Vegeta a Bulma.

-No gracias Vegeta, ya no me interesa-le decía Bulma dándose media vuelta regresando hacia donde estaban Krillin y 18. Alcanzo a dar por lo mucho tres pasos antes de que Vegeta la rodeara por la cintura impidiéndola seguir caminando.

-Trate de buscarte pero no sabía dónde-le mentía Vegeta hablándole por detrás en el oído.

Bulma estaba que explotaba no solo de la emoción también por el hecho de estar entre los brazos de Vegeta y las increíbles sensaciones que hacían estremecer su cuerpo.

-No te creo, tenía tu celular pudiste llamarme-se hacia la difícil.

-Terminamos en muy malos términos, esto no se arregla con una simple llamada-le decía Vegeta haciendo que el corazón de Bulma palpitara más rápido de lo normal.

¿Terminaron? Acaso para el ya eran novios o algo parecido.

-Mientes-decía Bulma una vez que lo pensó mejor Vegeta no era esa clase de chicos, él era arrogante, creído y sobretodo muy orgulloso.

-Estaba buscando la manera de cortejarte, quería armarme de valor, tu sabes que yo no soy así-ese si era el Vegeta que ella conocía.

Bulma emocionada se volteo a verlo -¿y la encontraste?-le preguntaba ella muy emocionada.

-No-le respondía Vegeta-yo no soy así pero puedo asegurarte que no volveré a hacer un comentario mal intencionado hacia ti o hacia tu empleo-decía el con su típica sonrisa de lado.

Bulma lo miraba juraría que vio algo de malicia en sus ojos azabaches.-Creo que podemos intentarlo-le decía ella intentando no sonar tan alegre y emocionada.

Vegeta sonriendo de lado muy feliz con su nueva Azaña ser acerco a besar los labios de Bulma pero ella no se dejó tapándose sus labios con sus manos.

-Entiendo cortejo-decía Vegeta al tiempo que uno de sus ojos se convulsionaba en un tic nervioso.

-Muy listo-le decía Bulma regalándole dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

-¿Y ahora qué?-le preguntaba Vegeta a Bulma.

-Tengo tres horas libres, tú decides-le decía Bulma a Vegeta caminando hacia donde estaban sus amigos en un completo silencio.

-¡Nos podemos ir ya!-le decía 18 a Bulma muy molesta.

-No, vete tú. La mujer y yo tenemos cosas que hacer-le respondía Vegeta a 18.

-¿Disculpa?-pedía una explicasion18.

-Porque no quitas esa horrenda cara tuya de mi vista, tú y el enano de Krillin pueden ir a divertirse, los feos deben juntarse-le decía Vegeta a una furiosa 18.

-Lo siento Vegeta pero yo ya tengo planes-les decía Krillin marchándose hacia el elevador.

-Fue un placer-mentía Vegeta llevándose a Bulma de la mano con el dejando a una muy molesta 18.

No sabía que le molestaba más si el hecho de ser abandonada por Bulma, insultada por el arrogante de Vegeta o rechazada por el idiota de Krillin.

¿Planes? ¿Con quién? ¿Quién se creía el para rechazarla de esa manera? Ni que fuera la gran cosa. Estaba tentada a seguir a Krillin y decirle todo lo que pensaba, pero su orgullo y su autoestima no la dejaba, quizá si lo hubiera hecho viera visto a Krillin tomar un Taxi y regresar a la academia.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntaba Bulma mientras era jalada por la muñeca hacia el parqueadero.

-¿No pensaras caminar por todas partes cargando esas bolsas?-le preguntaba parándose enfrente de una Escalade negra, aventando las bolsas de Bulma en su auto.

-Bonito camioneta-le decía Bulma.

-Fue un regalo por mi último cumpleaños. Aunque debería decirte que no te emociones falta mucho para que te ganes el derecho de subirte en ella-le decía Vegeta asegurando su camioneta, regresando a la entrada de el centro comercial.- ¿Vienes o no?-le preguntaba a Bulma quien seguía parada admirando su camioneta

 **Un capitulo extremadamente largo para mi gusto, no** **estoy** **muy** **convencida** **de este** **capítulo** **, per pues fue lo que** **salió** **. Un** **capítulo** **de relleno xD Me** **gustaría** **saber** **cuáles** **son su parejas favoritas, es un poco** **difícil** **manejar tantos personajes,** **así** **mismo** **sabré** **a quien** **debo** **quitarle protagonismo.** **Gracias por leerme y espero actualizar pronto ;D**


	12. Chapter 12: Charlas

No tengo perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo lo se así que no les daré ninguna de mis escusas baratas….solo les pediré perdón. Gracias por esperarme, gracias por su apoyo, ¡son las mejores!

 **Good Girls Are Bad Girls**

 **Capitulo Doce: Charlas**

Para su mala suerte el lunes no podía haber empezado peor, en todas las clases habían tenido exámenes sorpresas, las profesoras estaban de pésimo humor, estaban más gruñonas, exigentes más estrictas que nunca.

-¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con todas Pizza?-le preguntaba la profesora Gine.

-No profa, disculpe.

-Segura porque parecías muy emocionada hablando sin parar mientras explicaba en mi clase.

Pizza estaba simulando regresar a su lectura.

-Deléitanos Pizza que era eso tan importante.

-Era una tontería-le contestaba Pizza muy irritada.

-No parecía una tontería por la forma en que hablabas ¡Tráeme tu examen! -le ordenaba Gine.

Pizza obedecía caminando muy lento hacia su escritorio gracias a Kami ya había terminado su examen. Un examen que valdría mucho para las calificaciones al final del bimestre-. Aquí esta profesora-le entregaba su examen en las manos a Gine.

Ella le sonrió, miro el examen de Pizza y enfrente de todas las miradas de las chicas de el salón lo rompió por la mitad para terminar votándolo en el cesto de basura que tenía aun lado de su escritorio.

Todas las chicas miraban atentas y asustadas lo que su profesora acababa de hacer. Pizza miraba su examen en pedazos con ojos llorosos.

-Siéntate libre de marcharte de mí clase-la corría Gine.

Pizza se marchó del salón no sin antes prometerse que eso no quedaría así.

oOoOoOoO

Las chicas estaban compartiendo apuntes en el cuarto de Bulma y Milk, todas se quejaban de lo duras que estaban siendo las profesoras.

-Y se enteraron de lo que le hizo la profa Gine a Pizza? Jamás la había visto ser tan perra como lo fue hoy. Todos los chismes que andas son ciertos se los digo yo que estaba con ella en esa clace-decia Maron enfocándose más en el chimes que en sus notas.

-Si dicen que fue muy severa-decía Milk alcanzando el balde de palomitas.

-Fue más que severa. Todas lo son en esta época, ya deberían de estar acostumbradas-les decía 18 pasando la página de la revista que leía.

-Miren incluso el cerebrito de Bulma esta tan aterrada como nosotras-decía Maron entre rizas mirando como Bulma se quebraba la cabeza por obtener ciertos resultados.

-A diferencia de ti yo si me preocupo por mi futuro y no tengo como meta terminar de bar tender en un prostíbulo-le decía Bulma a Maron.

-Eso es si llega a Bar tender y no se queda como la estrella principal-decía 18 haciendo que el grupo explotara en carcajadas.

Maron las miraba con coraje, pero finalmente termino riendo con ellas, puede que tenían razón ella amaba la atención y jamás se conformaría con ser una mesera de cuarta, mínimo merecía ser la estrella del lugar.

-Todo esto es mi culpa-decía una Launch que hasta hace poco había estado callada.

-No digas eso Launch lo que te paso a ti fue un simple descuido, un accidente que nos podría haber sucedido a cualquiera de nosotros-trataba de animarla Bulma.

-A todas menos a mí-se des incluía Milk recibiendo unas miradas espantosas de parte de sus amigas.

-Se los juro fue tan humillante, quería morirme y cuando la directora fue por mí no podía mirarla a los ojos de la enorme vergüenza que tenía, llego gritando, casi me saco arrastras, me trato como una zorra, pero usando palabras bonitas y elegantes. No dejo de gritar de camino aquí, jamás me había sentido tan sucia, Ten me odia y ahora está en los brazos de esa Maritza-lloraba Launch cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

-Tú te lo buscaste todo eso y más. Solo a ti se te ocurra encerrarte en un baño para toquetearte con ese cholo de barrio pobre. ¿Que estabas pensando? Mira que hacer algo tan vulgar eso solo lo haría Maron. Ahora te toca enfrentar las consecuencias-la regañaba Milk.

-Eso no es lo importante Milk. Arruine sus sueños, el no viene de una familia acomodada como nosotras, él tiene que trabajar para pagarse sus estudios, para pagar sus cosas. ¡Yo arruine eso y más! Mis sueños de formar una familia con cero hijos y tener un gato y un perro con peces en la sala jamás se cumplirá. Me odia-lloraba Launch.

-No has pensado que te le estas regalando tan fácilmente. Te le estas poniendo en una charola de plata, casi te acostabas con él en un sanitario público, además de que ni siquiera son novios. Talvez te hizo un favor y ese fue al no usarte y botarte después-le decía 18.

Launch sabía que ellas tenían razón, sabía que Ten había estado dispuesta a hacerla suya, sabía que se le estaba regalando, ella era quien lo acosaba.

-Él no sabe lo que quiere Launch, un día te quiere, el otro huye de ti, después se besan, no te llama, no te busca, eres tu quien lo persigue, pero cuando se ven no hacen otra cosa más que besarse, estaba dispuesto a tomarte en un baño, ningún caballero haría eso, por lo menos no sin un tipo de compromiso. Al menos que solo este jugando contigo. ¿Y al momento que están en problemas huye como el cobarde que es, que clase de príncipe es ese? -le decía Bulma.

-Somos jóvenes que importa si lo hacen en el sanitario, el elevador o en una suave cama-les decía Maron-. No sufras por un patán como él hay miles de hombres allá afuera como para que te esclavices a uno solo.

Launch estaba masajeándose sus cienes-todas menos Maron tienen razón- decía secándose sus lágrimas-pero que debo de hacer, fue amor a primera vista lo que me paso con él, jamás antes yo había estado enamorada. No sé qué hacer.

-Primero que nada, date tu lugar, tienes que respetarte más-le aconsejaba Milk.

-Dale su espacio y espera a que sean ellos los que te llamen no tú los que los acoses-le decía 18.

-Tengo un plan le decía Bulma a Launch-es algo loco, pero créeme esta 100% comprobado-le decía Bulma con una sonrisa maligna una muy parecida a la de Vegeta.

Milk, 18 y Maron miraban con envidia como Bulma le secreteaba algo en el oído a Launch al tiempo que ella hacia caras de confusión, asombro, alegría y de complicidad.

-Terminaron? Porque ahora me toca a mí platicarles sobre mi hermosa e inolvidable cita-decía Maron. -Primero fui a Victoria Secrets a comprarle un regalito a Yamcha-decia con risitas-después pase a saludar a Krillin y a su amigo, uno muy guapo pero muy maleducado-decía Maron viendo a 18 con superioridad- bebimos y conversamos los tres juntos-mentía viendo a Bulma enojarse-después me fui a donde me quede de ver con Yamcha, La torre de Kamisama, el exclusivo Hotel que está en la calle Condesa. Reservo una habitación para nosotros dos-hablaba mientras las chicas fingían estar poniendo atención.

-Era una habitación tan simple y ordinaria que no me la creía que estaba ahí, Yamcha pidió comida la cual era tolerable, después nos besamos y yo me fui al baño para cambiarme y darle la sorpresa a Yamcha. ¡A él le encanto! Después hicimos el amor y les confesare que no era lo que esperaba-decía atrayendo la atención de esas vírgenes simplonas-. Fue muy dulce, muy tierno, muy delicado. Me beso el cuello, mis hombros-decía tocándose con las palmas de sus dedos su piel.

-No duro lo que esperaba, tampoco fue tan bueno, parecía inexperto y eso me prendio-decia ella-. Decidí tomar el control y puedo jurarles que a él le fascino que- reía recordando el momento. - Además su tamaño era...considerable-decía ella viendo como esas vírgenes abrían más de lo normal sus ojos, estaban saboreando cada palabra de su relato, era lo único que obtendrían esas santurronas, reía Maron rompiendo en carcajadas.

-Pues a mí me fue muy bien. Caminamos por el parque de los enamorados, el parque era hermoso y muy romántico, Goku se miraba tan guapo-decía recordando el incidente de su pierna, eso no tenían porque saberlo ellas. -Aunque sentí extraño a Goku, parecía estar preocupado, cansado que se yo-decía Milk algo triste. -Fuera de eso todo estuvo bien.

\- ¿Qué raro no? -le preguntaba Bulma.

-Sea como sea nos divertimos, la pasamos excelente. Estamos muy enamorados y somos muy felices-presumía Milk.

\- ¿Danos más detalles, llegaron a segunda base? -preguntaba Maron.

-Por lo menos se agarraron las manos? -suponía Bulma ya que la segunda base no estaba en los planes de Milk.

-Claro que sí, si somos novios y los novios se agarran las manos, incluso me abrazo-reía como la colegiala que es.

-Que emocion-decia una sarcástica 18.

-Por lo menos tuve una cita y no me la pase de compras con Bulma-decía Milk, haciéndole caras a 18.

-Gane ropa nueva y gratis. Por lo menos obtuve algo, no como tus citas con tu Goku las cuales siempre te tocan que pagar-le decía 18 dejando a Milk sin palabras.

\- ¿A propósito, Bulma que paso después de que abandonaste a 18? -le preguntaba Launch a Bulma.

\- ¡Fue excelente! Vegeta me llevo a comer a un restaurant francés muy elegante, bebimos vino tinto, escuchamos música clásica en vivo, Vegeta se comportó como todo un caballero. Después caminamos por el parque de los enamorados y Vegeta me regalo unas rosas rojas que vendían a las afueras del parque-decía Bulma mirando sus hermosas rosas las cuales estaban arriba de su buro donde solía estar su lámpara de noche.

Todo estuvo increíble lástima que Vegeta cumplió su palabra sobre no permitirle subir a su Escalade.

\- ¡Escucharon eso? -les preguntaba Launch al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte que provenía detrás de la puerta.

Milk se apresuró abrir haciendo inmediatamente que dos chicas se caerán al suelo, Princesa y Zangya. -Estaban espiándonos-las acusaba Milk.

-No te creas tanto campesina, bájate de esa nube-le decía Princesa-reunión en la cancha de Tennis. ¡Ahora! -les decía antes de marcharse.

Sabían de sobra que solo se reunían para una sola cosa NUEVO RETO. Y ninguna de ellas parecía estar emocionada.

-Definitivamente nos estaban espiando-decía Milk caminando pesadamente de regreso a su antiguo lugar en la alfombra.

oOoOoOo

La cancha de Tennis estaba llena de varias jovencitas, las apuestas se estaban haciendo cada vez más populares.

-Por fin llegan-decía una Mai muy molesta-tenía que estar hace horas conectada en Skype-se quejaba la chica.

-Cállate Mai-la regañaba Pizza-. Ya que están aquí seré muy breve-decía Pizza mirando a su amiga y cómplice Ranfan-su reto es inventar un chisme sobre una de las profesoras, entre más fuerte sea el rumor y sus consecuencias mejor para ustedes. Siéntanse libres de usar su imaginación, no se contengan chicas. La que se encargue de la profesora Gine tendrá puntos extras-decía la chica con malicia.

-Si!

-Por fin un reto que valga la pena.

-Ya verán esas profesoras.

-Venganza gratis-y varios más comentarios como esos se escuchaban.

-Muy bien ya que todo está dicho me retiro señoritas-decía Mai con burla.

\- ¿Que? Lo siento, pero a mí no me parese-decia Milk quejándose.

-Si igual yo, pienso que es algo muy desagradable-decía Arale.

-Es justo lo que se merecen por ser tan odiosas-decía Zangya-. Además, ya es justo y necesario que alguien las ponga en su lugar.

-A base de mentiras, broma o acusaciones falsas. Ellas se lo meresen-decia Pizza. -Creo que hablo por todas, ya que todas estamos cansadas de su actitud. Todas sabemos lo que buscan, quieren tenernos controladas para la futura reunión de padres y familiares.

-Es justo que nos divertimos antes de ser fusiladas-decía Maron.

-No es como si fuéramos a cometer un crimen-decía Launch quien estaba de acuerdo en vengarse con todas las profesoras que la trataban como una vil mujerzuela.

-Mírenlo como una distracción, finalmente estamos en el infierno mismo-decía Ranfan.

-Claro y ustedes son los demonios-decía Milk antes de retirarse.

-Solo recuerden chicas entre mas profesoras hagan pagar, mayores serán sus puntos-decía Pizza.

Todas estaban cansadas y más de una estaba dispuesta por hacer pagar a las profesoras, las estaban tratando como unas prisioneras con sus estúpidas reglas severas, con sus asignaciones pesadas y sus exámenes sorpresas, apenas y tenían tiempo libre para probar bocado. Todas las chicas estaban dando lo mejor de sí y aun así no era suficiente para nadie. Solo querían demostrarles a sus padres que no se habían equivocado de encargarles a sus hijas, solo querían demostrar su superioridad, hacerles saber que ellas estaban haciendo lo que ellos jamás pudieron. No era más que una falsa preocupación una táctica para seguir atrayendo más alumnas.

¡Alguien las tenía que hacer pagar!

 **Hola chicas, primer que nada** **perdón** **por este** **capítulo** **tan corto,** **quería** **comentarles algo, tengo una nueva idea, tengo un fic** **cocinándose** **, uno que no deja de rondar mi cabeza. Muchas me piden que madure** **en mi** **forma de escribir, a** **mí** **me gusta como escribo,** **sé** **que debo** **mejorar,** **pero mis ideas bobas me agradan, me divierto** **escribiéndolas** **.**

 **Pero...** **sé** **que** **debo** **continuar.**

 **Esta idea es** **más** **madura,** **quizá** **controversial,** **habrá** **mucho** **Lemon** **, muchas parejas Cochearan y no** **serán** **sus favoritas,** **habrá** **Lime y temas** **más** **fuertes y complicados. obviamente** **será** **VxB. Sera un fic** **más** **real, con problemas** **más** **verdaderos, problemas que todas hemos tenido, espero y me apoyen,** **también** **espero subir el nuevo fic muy pronto ;D Gracias XOXO**

 **Summary Nuevo fic (Aun no decido el nombre,** **acepto** **sugerencias)**

 **¿Amores, traiciones, sexo, muerte, tragedias, felicidad, que camino debes de elegir, el bien o el mal?** **¿Cuánto te costara enamorarte de quien no debes?** **Poner tus ojos en el hijo del enemigo #1 de tu** **país** **. Enamorarte de la** **niña** **mimada que solo le** **traerá** **desgracias y perdidas a tu familia. Renegar de tu vida, de tus padres y de la vida que te toco, posar tus ojos y tu piel** **encima** **de la mujer** **equivocada** **, la mujer de tu mejor amigo. Elegir entre el bien o el mal, el** **romántico** **o el pasional, tenerlo** **todo** **en esta vida** **jamás** **será** **un problema...** **decían** **.**


End file.
